Complicated Lives
by Alieekay94
Summary: Bella and Edward fall in love at Rosalie's party. Just when there relationship gets good, a lot of problems erupt. Is there relationship and love strong enough to handle the problems that are pulling them apart? Usual couples. OOC. R R.
1. The party

Complicated lives.

All human.

BPOV

As me and Alice walked into the house of the most populer girls party. Which of course Alice made me come to. Sticking me in a very revealing V-neck top, and navy short shorts, with fish nets. And 4 inch leather black boots, which i could not walk in at all. She had also curled my hair, and stuck a silver clittery head band in.

As we hung our coats on the racks by the door. I noticed.. Him. He had a sort of golden bronze messy coloured hair, and quite tall. He was a bit musculer. And had green eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt, and navy jeans, with dress shoe's. He was leaning against the wall, talking to Tyler, and Eric, from my school.

He looked up and mine and Alice's entrance. And sipped at his beer.

Tyler – Who i used to be very good friends with. Once. Looked at him, laughed and whispered something. The green eyed boy nodded and shushed him. Tyler looked at us and laughed again. They were proberly saying stuff about me. I sighed.

Alice grabbed my arm. And pulled me with her. As we walked past them to get to the kitchen i prosume. He smiled at her.

"Who's that?" i asked, Looking over at this very attractive boy. As we entered the kitchen. Alice let go of my arm and started fiddling with the little bow in her short black hair, it was bright pink and went perfectly with the little tight pink dress she wore, with black dolly shoes.

She looked to see who i was looking at and giggled. "Edward Cullen. I sit next to him in study, quite the looker isn't he. Not my type though, i still have a feeling i'll meet the one for me in a few months." She grinned "maybe you should try to charm him" she winked at me. I rolled my eyes, and walked into the kitchen.

"Alice, can we go home now, I'm sure geeks aren't allowed.." I couldn't help but sigh when i said 'geeks' which of course i was. I studied after school. Never missed a dead line on anything. Perfect attendance, and straight A work. And i also had the worst dress sense ever apparently. But Alice has always tried to sort that out. I tell her my clothes are fine - my button up cardies, and long black skirts, and black buckle shoes looked fine on me. Or so i thought, i sighed again.

Alice took me out of my trance.

"Bella, Don't be an idiot, we were invited, Come on ya plonker." She giggled, linking arms with me.

I groaned. But followed her to the table with a large bowl of pink looking liquid. Alice poured me some.

"what the hell is that!?" i asked pulling back. As she was leaning out to hand me the cup.

"Bella, It's punch" she answered laughing.

"Ergh, I'll stick with water." I grabbed one of the plastic cups on the side and walked to the sink. Poured some water into the cup and sipped at it.

"You're so silly" she randomly exclaimed.

"why?" i looked at her, leaning on the counter.

"You don't even no what alachol substances are.."

"Because Alice. Nerds don't drink" she sighed, and sat on one of four chairs at the table. I never really understood why Alice was my best friend, she was beautiful, brainy, fashionable, has had many boyfriends in her time, and... populer. i pushed myself from the counter and sat by her. She looked up and began talking quite fast.

"Bella, I stopped going to parties for you. But i really wanted to come to this one. You know with everything going on in my family. I needed a break, you could have stayed home, i just miss coming to parties with you." By troubles at home, she means the fact that her mum and dad are getting a divorce. And she is taking it rather bad "Just because rosalie did that horrible prank two years ago, doesnt mean you should hide away. you need to get out more."

How could i forget. Last halloween. We went to the beach, And rosalie told me i could change into my swim suite in her tent. After a while, all went quiet outside, so i peaked out and she took a sneaky picture of me in my underwear, And printed what seemed like millions, and sent them around school. I've never been so embarressed.

"Okay Alice, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't be like this. I'll be good, i promise." she grinned.

"Come on Bella, Lets dance." She grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into the crowded living room. When i grow up by the Pussycat Dolls was on. Mine and Alice's song. She smiled at me. Waiting for me to start dancing.

"Alice. I can't dance!" i shouted over the music.

"Bella" she pouted.

I groaned, then nodded.

She grabbed both my hands and help them in the air, and started dancing. I joined in. And by the time i was into it, it was over.

She laughed. "Bella, you have some moves still in you" Alice said, reaching up to patt my head.

I grinned and put my hand on my chest, faking flattery "why thank you. And same to you."

She sighed and began to go to the kitchen. I stopped dead on my feet as the Cha Cha Slide came on.

Alice spun around. "Bella. No! Bella please no.."

I grinned, ran over to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the living room again.

I loved this song. And Alice didn't like it when i danced to it, Because i was 'Too embarassing'

She groaned.

After the song had finished Alice was talking to the vile Mike Newton. She seemed to be flirting.

"Alice. Are you derranged!?" she turned around. "you hate him, he's.. so.. Mike!"

She laughed. "let me have some fun Bella" she winked and turned to Mike again, And started kissing him. I just about gagged. I had to get away. i couldnt leave though, i promised i'd be good. So i went to the kitchen. I grabbed another plastic cup, and went to the sink. I turned the tap on. But before i could pour anything i heard Rosalie behind me.

"Lauren! Tanya!" she just about screamed. "who invited Bella?"

I sighed and looked at the punch, i bit my lip, looking back at the sink then the punch again. I gave up and walked over to it. And poured the weird pink stuff in my cup. I took a sip. It wasn't what i expected. It tasted.. almost fruity. I took another sip. And then the next thing i know, i was covered in it.

"Bella Swan. Get out!" rosalie screamed. "NOW!"

I opened my mouth, but before i could say anything, the beautiful Edward was next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"Rose, She was invited. You should have thought about the fact that you're friends are dimwits and invite everyone shouldnt you."

She gave him a disbelieving look. Tanya and Lauren just glared at him. And both put there arms across there chests. I found it rather funny. And let out a giggle. Rosalie noticed, aswell as Edward and the girls. And turned to look at me. I blushed and threw my hand over my mouth. I looked for a towl and grabbed the one next to the draining board, and started trying to dry my wet clothes.

"Bella.." i looked up automaticly. she looked back at Edward and he nodded toward me. "don't talk to anyone cool. And stay out my way!"

She grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him out the kitchen, he smiled at me on the way.


	2. Meetings and kisses

**Finally, new chapter. Again, my first story, be nice. But also honest. Please review, then ill update more often.**

**Disclaimer: I own... Just The story. That sucks. D= **

Complicated lives.

All human.

Chapter two.

30 minutes later.

BPOV.

After cleaning my clothes dry, and having about 4 more cups of punch, I tried to find Alice, but with no look I walked to the abandoned garden, and sat on one of the two swing seats.

I sighed and leaned my head on the bar. And closed my eyes.

"don't fall asleep there" i heard a familier voice say, giggling.

I jumped, rather startled. It was Edward. He plopped down on the swing at my side.

I looked at him. "haha" I said sarcasticly. "why aren't you with your darling Rosalie?"

He frowned. "has she said that to you aswell? Its not true. He sighed "i'm not her boyfriend"

"oh, right, sorry." I looked down, blushing.

"You look beautiful when you blush" he said. I looked up, and smiled.

"My mother used to say the same thing." I sighed.

"Used?" he asked.

"She died three years ago, in a car crash." I didnt know why I was telling him this. It just felt rude not to after he asked.

"Oh dear. I'm so very sorry.. Bella." He looked like he was going to cry. "and your dad?"

"he left when I was six months old, I havent heard from him since. So I live with Alice and her mom. I've known them all my life. And Miss Brandon is my godmother." He went silent for a few minutes. And I wasn't going to break it, so he did. I looked up at him.

"How old are you Bella?" he asked out of the blue.

"it's rude to ask a women that.. I'm Seventeen. And you?"

He looked down again. "Seventeen."

"you are?" I asked

"yes.." he answered.

"Cool, I heard you're new at school, and here in Forks. How you liking things?"

"Better now I met you." I blushed and he chuckled. "you're beautiful."

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks even more. And I sighed.

"Right, nice way to prank the geek" he looked a bit angry.

"Bella! Just because you're intelligent and get good grades. Doesnt make you a geek. Dont listen to anything different." I smiled. "and im not pranking you, I mean it."

"Thanks. I guess" he sighed. We fell silent again. I was still looking at him, I couldn't seem to look away. He seemed to be debating on what to say, he then looked at me, and smiled.

"Bella.. may I kiss you?" i've never kissed a boy or had a boyfriend at that matter. But I actually wanted to, but there was a part of me saying 'no'.

But before I could answer him, he lifted his hand, and cupped my face. He leaned in and our lips met, after a few seconds I gave in. And wrapped my arms around his neck. One hand clasping onto his messy hair. He put his other hand onto the small of my back. His tongue traced the bottem of my lips asking for an entry, I opened it and he slid his tongue in, I did the same to him.

After about five minutes into the amazing kiss, I heard rose's loud voice from in front of us.

"Edward, Bella, What are you doing!?"

We both pulled away, and looked up and the furious Rosalie.

"Rose, i'm not your boyfriend, I can kiss whom i want, when I want. I like Bella, not you. So get over yourself!" both me and Rose looked at him in shock. He liked me? I thought this was either a prank, or he was drunk. But he liked me? Wow.

"Edward! You are my boyfriend.. Well you will be." She grinned.

"no i wont be rose I never wi.." I cut him off.

"leave it both of you, sort it out yourselves, im leaving." I stood up. Almost falling because Edward had hold of my hand, pulling me back, he looked up at me, looking so hurt. He let go. And so I had to spare his feelings. Even though what I was saying was true, so at least I wasn't lying.

"I like you too Edward.. I guess" I sighed.

When I got in from the garden, I could hear Rose screaming at the poor Edward. Alice ran up to me.

"Bella. Tanya just told me what happened. I knew you would charm him" she grinned. "but that Rose is a bitch."

"Right, im leaving. Now!" i grabbed my purse off the counter and headed for the door, Alice followed. " Alice its only 10:30. Stay longer if you like.."

She laughed "If I stay i'll end up knocking sense into rosalie, so I dont think I should stay here any longer, anyway, we came here together, in one car.. well. Truck." She giggled " i'll have to walk home." She grinned, " and I wanna know about everything that happened in the garden!"

I sighed. "you say knocking sense into her like its a bad thing."

She laughed, " come on Bella, Slumber party time!"

I Groaned. Great, dress up time for me..

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

-**Alexx.**


	3. Stalkers and Bella

**Okay, I'm being generus, I got just one review after I published my second chapter, and I was really happy for some reason when I got it. It made me want to carry on writting this. So if that helps in anyway, I want you to know, I'll only update if i get reviews, they make me want to. So if I don't get at least 3-5 by tomorrow night, I wont update untill I do, I know its mean, but thats what you'll have to get used to with me. I like to know i'm doing well, otherwise I'll lose my mojo :P**

**So review!**

**This is just a short chapter, I'm bribing you into reviews. Muwahahaha.**

**Just going to make some things clear for the near future of the story.**

**Edward and Emmett, are brothers, there parents are Carlisle and Esme.**

**Alice ISN'T related to Bella, they are best friends since they were born. Bella's mother is dead, and she doesn't know her dad, and Mrs Brandon (Alices mom) Is he godmother, so Bella lives with them.**

**Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister.**

**Emmett is 19 **

**Rose is 18 and so is Jasper.**

**Bella and Edward are 17**

**Alice is 17 too.**

**Any other question, feel free to ask. I don't bite *bluffs***

**Disclaimer: I own... Nothing but the story D=**

Complicated lives.

All human.

Chapter three.

EPOV

I was stood in the hall talking to Eric and Tyler,when The door opened, I looked up, and sipped at my drink hiding my grin when I saw it was Bella and Alice. Tyler looked at me, then them, and laughed. and whispered. "You like Bella don't you?" I looked at him, and nodded. And then said "shush!" he laughed again.

Bella, looked lost, like she didnt wanna be here, I didnt blame her, I wouldnt wanna be here if I didnt know many people or it was the party of someone who hated me.

She looked at me, and her face lit up. I honestly thought I seen the look of love in her eyes. I shook my head and looked down

-An hour later.-

As I was in the living room talking to Eric – just Eric, as Tyler of course had wondered off with Angela. – I heard Rosalie 'My Stalker' as everyone calls her, screaming at someone.

"Lauren! Tanya! who invited Bella?"

Bella Swan. Oh yes Bella, She was beautiful. I caught sight of her my first day at Forks high. She was in my after school study session. She seemed to keep to herself. But since I sat with Tyler, Eric and Mike, At dinner, Also Rosalie and her 'friends' Tanya and Lauren.

I noticed Bella wasn't liked much, she would only ever be with Alice. My very funny, small, lovely English partner, very pretty, but i prefered brunettes. I giggled. Picturing Alice, and her small 4 ft 8 body. And her inky short black hair, always spiked up.

They bitched about Bella alot in school. And I didn't like it. She had done nothing.

I decided I would interfier and back up Bella. I nudged Eric who was now talking to Jessica. He looked up, looking annoyed and Jessica smiled at me. Seeming willing for me to steal a few minutes of his time. "I'll be back in a minute. Don't go no where" he laughed and looked at Jess. And looked back and winked. I laughed with him, then walked to the kitchen.

"Bella Swan. Get out!" rosalie screamed. "NOW!"

I walked in, noticing Bella stood by the table where the punch and beers were. With no Alice around – unusual – covered in punch. She was near enough in tears. I felt pure sympathy for her. She was about to say something, but I spoke before she did.

"Rose, She was invited. You should have thought about the fact that you're friends are dimwits and invite everyone shouldnt you." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder.

Tanya and Lauren Looked up and glared at me, putting there arms across there chest. It looked odd, and I cocked my head to the side. I heard a chuckle. And we all looked at Bella. She quickly covered her mouth. And blushed. She looked so beautiful..

"Bella.." Rose looked back at me, and I nodded toward Bella, signaling her to do the right thing. "Don't talk to anyone cool. And stay out my way!" she shouted.

She kicked tanya's heal and she let out a gasp. But her and Lauren quickly left. Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me. I looked at Bella, she was trying to get the punch off of her clothes. I wanted to help her, but I figured I get my chance to talk to her soon anyway. She looked up, and I smiled. Her eyes did that same loved up look again. I sighed and left.

Rosalie pecked me on the check and said she needed to 'fix her face' I laughed at that. Did she wear a mask or something. I always thought she looked a little plastic.

I told Eric i was going to the shop.


	4. You're so beautiful

* * *

**Okay, I did say I wanted 3-5 reviews before I updated, but to be quite honest I got sick of waiting.**

**Lmao, while im writting this now, the Twilight trailer just came on telly, weird right? -spazzes-**

**Anyway, i will update more often than this, i just expected more reviews. but if i do take a while to update, i have family problem, etc. so don't be mad. longer ya wait, the better it'll be.**

**So here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I own.... nothing D=**

* * *

Complicated lives.

All human.

Chapter four.

-30 minutes later.-

By the time I got back from the off licence all my mates were gone. I sighed. Typical. I walked up to Ben. "Hey, do you know where Mike, Tyler, Eric, And Rose are?"

He laughed. "Rose has gone off with Conner. And Eric went home with Jessica. Mike is with Alice." Oh.. Wait, what? "and Tyler I think I seen him go upstairs with Angela about two hours ago mate" I sighed.

"Thanks"

Now everyone was gone. I would get my chance to talk to Bella.

I know she wouldnt be with Alice, as she was with –Ergh- Mike. And i know she wouldnt leave Alice alone at a party, she doesnt seem the type. So she must be here.

I walked into the kitchen, and could only see a few people making out in places – even girls – and others talking or getting drinks.

I tried the bathrooms. All empty. And the bedrooms.

Out of five bedrooms. Four where full with people having sex. I mean come on. Its a party not a swingers club!

I walked into the living room. And spotted Alice sat on Mike's knee. Making out. After I just about finished gagging, I walked out.

I was walking to the conserventry when I spotted Someone sat on a swing in the garden threw the window. Worth a try.

I opened the door, to the back garden.

It was Bella. She was sat on one of two swings, with her head leaning against the pole. She looked asleep..

Oh how much I wanted to hold her..

I walked to the swing, and gripped the pole on the other side from here.

"don't fall asleep there" I snorted.

She jumped.

She looked at my face. "haha" she said sarcasticly. "why aren't you with your darling Rosalie?"

I frowned. "has she said that to you aswell? Its not true. i sighed "i'm not her boyfriend"

"oh, right, sorry." She put her head in her hands, and blushed.

"You look beautiful when you blush" I said without thinking. Thats not how I wanted to start this talk, but its true. unexpectedly she looked up, and smiled. Blushing a darker shade of pink.

"My mother used to say the same thing." She sighed. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Used?" it was rude, but I had to ask.

"She died three years ago, in a car crash." She looked like she regretted telling me that so I sighed.

"Oh dear. I'm so very sorry.. Bella."

She shrugged.

"and your dad?"

"He left when I was six months old, I havent heard from him since. So I live with Alice and my Godmother.. Her mum." I felt suddenly like I was intruding in her private life. So I changed the subject.

"How old are you Bella?"she looked up and frowned.

"it's rude to ask a women that.. I'm seventeen. And you?" she smiled

"seventeen."

"you are?" she asked

"yes" I answered.

"Cool, I heard you're new at school, and here in Forks. How you liking things?" She seemed a little more comfortable now.

"Better now I met you." She blushed again and I laughed. "you're beautiful."

She went a shade of pink again, and sighed.

"Right, nice way to prank the geek" how could she say that, so was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I felt frustrated.

"Bella! Just because you're intelligent and get good grades. Doesnt make you a geek. Dont listen to anything different." She smiled. "and im not pranking you, I mean it."

"Thanks. I guess" she sighed looking down.

"Bella.." she looked up at me. "may I kiss you?" apparenly she has never had a boyfriend, so she looked rather scared. I think she was about to object, so I lifted my hand and cupped her face, my other hand slowing sliding to the small of her back. I pulled her to my lips and at first she was unsure from what I can gather, but then her hand was suddenly around my neck, and the other was in my hair. The kiss turned very passionate so I let my tongue trace her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, letting my tongue enter, and after a few seconds her tongue met mine.

We had been kissing for a few minutes. And with every second that passed the kiss would deepen and get better. Well, until I heard my stalker scream..

"Edward, Bella, What are you doing!?" I thought that would be rather obvious, And I really wanted to carry on kissing. But Bella pulled away. I grabbed her hand, and she didn't seem to notice. I opened my eyes. And she looked up and Rose, who was stood in front of us with her hands across her chest looking very angry.

There were a few people stood by the back door. I noticed more clearly Tanya and Lauren at the back of them tiptoeing to get a better view.

"Rose, i'm not you're boyfriend, I can kiss whom I want, when I want. I like Bella, not you. So get over yourself!"I quickly shouted. Rosalie looked at me in disbelief. And Bella turned to me with a look of shock on her face. And I also heard the crowd of by-standers gasp.

"Edward! You are my boyfriend.. Well you will be." She grinned.

"No, I wont be Rose I never wi.." I was half way threw my sentence when Bella cut in.

"Leave it both of you, sort it out yourselves, im leaving." She stood up, and nearly fell back because I had her hand. I let go, and she seemed to realise. She looked like she was going to burst into tears then and there. And then she said..

"I like you too Edward.." she looked me in the eyes for a few seconds. Then sighed. Looked up at Rosalie and walked off. All the by-standers moved out of her way. Watching her enter the house. She didn't even seem to care, or notice they were there.

Rosalie never turned to look at Bella leave. She just glared at me.

"Edward, what the hell was that? How dare you speak to me like that" she started pointing her finger at me. And I tried not to laugh "you do want me, you know you do. So don't try to spare her feelings by saying you don't like me. She'll never be yours. She's an ugly nerd. And doesn't deserve you. Got it?" i couldn't believe what she was saying. I was so tempted to hit her. But I would never do that. So I stood up, and punched the bar.

She jumped and all the by-standers gasped and all hurried inside. Obviously not wanting to get on my bad side. I gave Rosalie a frightening glare. And shoved her out the way. She nearly fell. But I didn't care, I just wanted to see Bella.

Everyone was in the kitchen talking. And when I walked past they all went quiet.

"Oh grow up!" I shouted. They all stared. And i hurried to the front door. As soon as I got out, I seen Bella drive off in her pick up truck with Alice.

I sighed. And started crying. "control yourself, men don't cry" I whispered to myself. But a part of me knew. I would never be myself again.. Until she was mine. Because, as much I tried to lie to myself and convince myself it was a crush, I think I knew deep down.. I'm in love with Bella.

* * *

**Okay, just so you know, the outfits for Bella, Alice, and Edward are on my profile.**

**REWIEW!**

**-Alexx,ox**


	5. Bad Dreams, and harsh beatings

**oh, so lovely readers, please review, i honestly feel like im putting my stories up for no one. this is my time i spend writting this, and i could be doing something else. at least be decent and review as thanks, and make me feel better.**

**oh and, what alice's mum says, makes me giggle, i dont know why i wrote it, nice touch though right? (:**

**disclaimer: i own nothing. except alice's mom, and mr greene.**

* * *

Complicated lives.

All human.

Chapter five.

BPOV:

When Alice and I got home, her mom walked out of the kitchen and greeted us.

"Hi, girls, have fun tonight, you're back early. Want some cookies?" she grinned.

She was so much like Alice. I laughed.

"Sure!" me and Alice said exactly the same time. Then looked at eachother and burst into fits of laughter.

Once we had the cookies, and some pizza miss brandon had made us, we relocated to _our_ bedroom.

"So what films you got Alice?" she grinned and held up a DVD.

"I got it yesterday, couldnt find a better one." I grabbed it, and the heading bugged out, and set me off crying.

It was 'Edward scissor hands'

"Anythings better than this" I sobbed.

"Oh crap!" she flung herself at me, and started rubbing my back. "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Alice.. I think.. I think I love him" I sobbed into her dress.

"You love Edward scissor hands?" she looked confused. "I know he's cute. But okay?"

"No! I love Edward. Edward the one I kissed." She looked up and grinned.

"You kissed Edward Cullen!?" she all but screamed. "As in, Edward Cullen that all the girls would die to kiss, exspecialy Rose. Edward Cullen that will not kiss anyone in Forks High because 'no on is good enough for' Edward?"

"Yes. Well he kissed me. But I kissed back." I blushed, letting out another sob. " and you cant talk, you kissed Mike Newton. Ew!"

"We also .. Actually. Never mind." She laughed.

"You didn't! Alice!" I looked at her in disbelief, and she giggled.

"No I never Bella, C'mon, Ew, I only wanted to see if he was a good kisser. Plus I wanted to get out of your way so something between you and Edward could happen. I had a feeling it would!" she grinned.

"Right" I laughed, sniffing.

"So what was Edward like?" she suddenly stopped and pinned me on the floor. "Bella! Did you say you love him!?"

"Uh, yes?" she started crying.

"Oh Alice. You like him don't you, im sorry, I'll leave him alone. Well actually, i'm going to anyway."

"Silly Bella" she laughed.

-2 hours later-

I was having a strange dream, where I was making out with a polar bear when I heard a light tap on our bedroom door, waking me up.

"Girls, you either like watching film credits, wasting electricity, or annoying me. Either way, stop whatever one you're doing" Alice mom said peaking in.

I looked up and smiled.

"Sorry miss Brandon" Icouldn't help but regret saying 'miss' she only just got a divorce. But she smiled and walked over and turned the TV off. She walked over to me and the still sleeping Alice, and kissed us both on the head.

"Oh Bella, Iwanna thank you. For being there for Alice, she is struggling with the fact that her father is moving to France."

"No problem, its what friends are for." I said while pulling Alice off my shoulder and pulling the covers over us.

She smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

-Nightmare-

I was in a meadow of some sort, and Iwas in Edwards arms. I looked up, and he whispered. "Ilove you" and kissed my forehead. We stood up hand in hand, and started to walk out through the forest edge, when Rosalie came out of no where, she had a blade, and she shoved it into Edwards stomach. He gasped and she began letting out an evil laugh. I watched him fall to the floor, and I screamed.

-end nightmare-

"NO EDWARD!" I shouted and jerked up from the bed.

"Bella?!" Alice shouted sitting up to my side with a terrified look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Just a nightmare, i'm okay" she smiled and pulled me onto the bed again.

I slept dreamlessly from then on.

-morning-

"Bella, Bells, Hey Bella. Get up!" Alice screamed from the bottom of her bed. "Going to be late for school." She grinned.

I groaned and rolled over, letting my feet hang off the bed, then sitting up.

I took a shower, then Alice insisted I wore some new clothes she had gotten me without me knowing.

They were faded blue jeans, and a white vest top. And sandles.

Very basic for what she usually makes me wear. So I didn't argue.

I combed my hair. And she didn't even bother doing that either. I didn't bother asking why, because she would think I wanted her to no doubt, and I would certainly rather she wouldn't.

We said goodbye to her mom, and got into my truck. The journey was silent, but it wasn't awkward with Alice. Never.

As I pulled up, Alice nudged my side.

"Ow, what?" she pointed to the back of the truck, and I got out to see what she was going on about. I was shocked to see what seemed like the whole school in the car park staring at me. I began to feel nauseas when Rosalie walked up to me. And got into my face. She grabbed my hair and pulled me into the middle of the car park. I let out a scream. And she laughed.

"Wuss" she let go and pushed me to the ground. Alice stood there, shocked. Gave me a meaningful look and ran off. I knew she would be getting help. Like a teacher. She knows i'd hate it if she got involved in a fight, shes so small and fragile.

Rosalie kicked me in the stomach and I gasped clutching it in pain. "Didn't I tell you to stay away from the cool people?" she screamed.

I decided to be cocky. Bad idea. "That was at the party, so I can talk to who i want now" I basicly squeeked. She kicked me in the stomach again, and grabbed my vest, lifting me up. She slapped me across the face. And the whole crowd gasped. Tanya and Lauren stood by the end of my truck, laughing. I looked at them and they suddenly stopped laughing. Lauren looked at Rose, and she nodded. Rose let go of me. And Lauren came up. And before I could react she punched me in the nose.

I fell to the ground, and then Lauren and Rosalie started kicking me.

I started screaming as I was hurting so bad. Everything was blurry, and I know this was it, the rest of my life, gone, embarrassed _again, once again._ Would there ever be a time where I wouldn't be ashamed of myself, where Alice, my family, my friends wouldn't be ashamed to be my friends? I just lay there. Giving up. And they seemed to too. And I rolled to my side, and caught a climpse of Edward getting out of his Volvo. He looked to see was the fuss was, and gasped when he seen me. Rose noticed him, and started kicking me again. And she thinks that will help him like her? Or was it revenge. Whatever it was, he doesn't deserve this. Neither do i. You cant help love...

Love?

Is this love, or is this a crush?

But I've never felt this way. Sure thing I've had crushes. But I've never had the need to be with someone so bad, to want someone..

This must be love.

Right?

He began to hurry over, just when Mr Banner rushed over, he hovered over me. If I weren't lay on the floor, in pain, with a sore nose, and ribs, I would be rather desturbed at the fact that he had two heads right now.

"All of you, in the gym" no one moved. But Rosalie stopped kicking me. "now!" he shouted

They all began moving, and Rosalie looked down at me. And said "you're lucky. But this isn't over nerd. "

Mr banner turned to her. "hey, I say it is over, okay?" she glared and walked off toward the gym with Tanya and Lauren.

Edward was suddenly stood over me. He leaned down, giving me his hand.

I willingly grabbed it.

He looked so worried, like he had just seen a family member die.

I started sobbing when Alice ran over.

"OH MY GOD. BELLA!" she screamed. Mr banner turned around to face her.

"Thank you Alice. But please go to gym." I was going to ask if she could stay but she left.

Edward pulled me to his chest and began humming what sounded like a lullaby.

I looked up. And he whispered.

"I love you, Isabella Swan." I started crying again.

And he soothed me by humming again.

* * *

**What dya think?**

**Please review.**

**love you people.**

**If you review, I'll.... Give you a strand of Edward's hair! O:**

**Bargain!**

**Oh, and im gonna really nice and leave you a preview for the next chapter =) - **

_"All good." I smiled. "I better go, Oh and.. Edward.. Are we like.. Uhmm, A couple now?" I put my head down, and blushed._

_"If you want." I squeezed his hand. Which he still had hold of. "I would love that."_

**much love and kisses -Alexx.**


	6. Punishments and first love

**i must be a bad writter, only 3 review -sobs-**

**disclaimer: i own people in my story who aren't in the twilight series. and my story obv.**

* * *

Complicated lives.

All human.

Chapter six.

BPOV

Mr Banner made everyone sit in the Gym later, as I walked in with a ice pack on my nose, everyone stared, some looked amused, others looked worried. Rosalie snickered.

Edward still had hold of my hand and pulled me to sit on one of the benches, next to Alice. She was nearly bouncing in her seat with worry.

"Bella! Are you okay?" she screamed. I groaned as Edward carefully sat me down.

"Im Hurting pretty bad, but i'll be okay Alice, dont worry." She started rubbing my arm, and then jumped when the head mr greene walked over to the front of everyone on the crowded benches and started shouting.

"I have never been so shocked in my life! How dare any of you beat an innocent fellow pupil up." Everyone just stared at him, many glaring at me. Edward started rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb. "Who was it?" he looked at the crowd but no one spoke or stood, so he turned to me, I fely myself go bright red and groaned. I hated being put under pressure. I looked up at Rosalie and Lauren and they glared, Rose started whacking her fist into her hand, symboling a punch, and I shuddered. I looked back at Mr Greene and sighed.

"Uhm. ." I looked at Edward and he shook his head, for me to go on. "Rosalie and Lauren" Sir went bright red with anger and turned around.

"I should have known. You to will be expended for 3 weeks, with a letter home, and you wont be going to you're prom" they all gasped and went to object when he spoke again. "all of you get to you're lessons now. Bella, you can go home, if you want, I would go to get you're nose checked if i was you.." He looked at Edward and then our hands, clenched together and sighed.

"Alice, and Edward may leave with you." I let out a sigh of relief.

The gym was nearly empty when we left. And Edward kept hold of my hand, and Alice linked arms with me.

"Are you okay?, they deserve what they get" she soothed. I smiled and looked at Edward.

"I didnt get a chance to tell you." He looked down, interested. " I love you too"

Alice started 'Awwing' and I blushed.

Alice told me she would take my truck home, before I could even ask, and Edward helped me into his Volvo. And strapped me in. He got into the drivers seat and grabbed my hand, I looked down at them, and smiled.

"What?" he asked grinning.

"I like this. I never thought this would be happening. " He stopped grinning, and so did I.

"I love you Bella, I really do.." we started smiling again, and he started the engine, it purred like a cat. Alice pulled out of the car park, and Edward followed after her, so he knew his way to mine and Alice's home. I mean ours. Because her mum is my legal guardian, and I lived with them.

I closed my eyes and lay my head back. I must have fallen asleep Because I woke to Edward shaking me carefully.

"Bella, You're Home." For some reason, I expected him to say "Bella, 'We're' home" I smiled and opened my eyes. And looked up. His face was inches from mine, and I gasped. And threw myself back, into the window. I let out a wimper.

"Oh Bella, Sorry. Are you okay?" I giggled.

"All good." I smiled. "I better go. Oh and.. Edward.. are we like.. Uhm, a couple now?" I blushed and looked down.

"If you want." I squeezed his hand. Which he still had hold of. "I would love that"

"Okay then, It's been nice today. Except the beating of course." He flinched. "Sorry.."

He leaned down and softly kissed me on the lips. Careful not to nudge my sore nose. He pulled away after a few seconds and smiled.

"I love you, Edward." I blushed and he lifted my chin, kissing me a little bit longer this time. He pulled away. "Should I go to school like this tomorrow?"

"Yeah, i'll make sure you'll be okay, unless you want to stay home, I could come and keep you company." He smiled.

"I'll come to school, want to see what Mr Greene is going to do with Tanya and Rose."

"Anyway. You should go home and rest. i'll pick you and Alice up in the morning. If you like." I smiled and let go of his hand, and leaned up and pecked his nose. He giggled again. "I love you." He leaned over and opened my door. And I got out.

I waved goodbye, and he speeded off down the road. Alice threw the front door open and ran up to me, wrapping her arms around me, careful not to hurt my sore ribs.

"You're together now!? I had a feeling you'd get together" she grinned.

I groaned. "Alice, the pain, the pain!" i dramaticly shouted. She giggled.

"C'mon I wanna no what happened after I left." She pulled me into the house.

"Where do i start.." i sighed.

The next day.

EBOV

So me and Bella where together now, happier than ever. Except for Rosalie trying to get me for herself. Also threatening Bella. But I knew she wouldn't hurt Bella if I had anything to do with it. And it still annoyed me pretty bad that Rosalie was my English and calculas Partner. I sighed.

"Whats up?" Bella asked, as we were walking to biology hand in hand, threw the school corrider. Everyone stared as they seen us together and not Rosalie.

"Oh, nothing, dont worry you're little cute self" she blushed.

We entered into our biology class and once again people stared.

Bella sighed and went to sit in her normal seat next to Mike Newton. I didnt let go of her hand, and she looked at me questionably.

"Edward?" I pulled her to mr Banners Desk, and he looked up.

"Yes Edward, Bella?" he asked.

"Erm, sir, could Bella move next to me. She had a little trouble with Mike at Rosalie Hales party the other night. And she would prefer to sit by someone she knows, and well.. Isn't afraid off.."

Bella looked at me and frowned. So did Mr Banner.

"What sort of trouble Mr Cullen?" He questioned, eyeing Bella.

"He ermm. Came onto me. And when I said no, he tried to.. rape me." Bella blurted out. I looked at her, eyes wide, and she gave me an innocent look.

"Is this true Edward?" mr banner asked looking at mine and bella's hands.

"Yeah, I stopped him. But don't say anything, we'd prefer it if we forgot about it. So could she move, please sir?"

He smiled "sure, no problem. She can swap with Angela." Bella sighed in relief.

"Thanks sir." We nodded, and Bella and I walked to _our_ desk.

By the time the lesson was over, Bella had fell asleep. I giggled and shook her shoulder.

"Bella, love. Lessons over, time to go eat." She groaned and lifted her head, and rubbed her eyes.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, I laughed.

" Honey, come on." I said. We walked to her locker, and when she opened it, a letter fell out. She looked at me, and I shrugged.

She picked it up, and read it. She gasped and let a single tear fall down her cheek.

"Bella, whats wrong, Bella love?" she looked up, and let more tears fall. She through the letter and ran. "BELLA!?" I screamed. She just kept running.

I picked up the letter and opened it.

It read.

_Bella, _

_Just thought you would like to know, i've slept with Edward. I did on the night of his party. I'm guessing you two will have a lot of talking to do._

– _rose._

I punched Bella's locker, and felt my face go red with fury. Threw the letter in the bin, while I stormed out the corridor, to the canteen.

I spotted rose, as well as my brother Emmett. He's a year above me. She was stood with him, leaning on the table, twirling her hair. Typical, flirting, can't have one Cullen, have the other.

I stormed over, and grabbed her shoulder, beyond caring for if I hurt her.

Emmett gasped and stood, about to stop me.

"Edward, what are you doing?!" he screamed. I looked at the scared looking Rosalie. And began shouting in her face.

"ROSE HOW DARE YOU! I'D NEVER SLEEP WITH A SLAG LIKE YOU. ARE YOU SO DESPERATE TO RUIN MY LIFE, THAT YOU HAVE TO RUIN BELLA'S. SHE'S HEARTBROKEN. HOW COULD YOU. YOU NEED BLOODY HELP!" Emmett's mouth gaped open, and he stepped back, obviously not caring for her safety anymore. Me and Emmett where like glue, always there for eachother, and unbreakable. "YOUR LUCKY IM NOT BREAKING EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY RIGHT NOW!"

She wimpered against my touch, and looked so frightened I swear she would have wet herself by now. I let go, and looked at Emmett. He looked quite scared too. He knows when it comes to Bella, I would do anything for her safety, he used to get annoyed when I talked about her all the time, before I even knew her. I pushed rose on the table, and walked off. Everyone in the canteen had seen. And they were all staring looking frightened. Even the teachers didn't move.

I laughed. But it was half heartedly.

I walked out of school, and into the car park, I frowned when I noticed Bella's truck still there.

She road herself to school today. She insisted she road with Alice, so I let her, and came on my own.

I walked up to her truck. Bella was lying down, her knee's tucked to her chest.

I opened the door, and slid in, pulling her to my chest, she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Bella, I wouldn't, I have never told anyone this, anyone here. But i'm saving myself, im a.. Well, im a virgin. Yeah, I guess you could call me a wuss, for saving myself for the one I love." She looked up, and I wiped her tears away. "I love you Bella, always you. Never forget that"

She smiled and leant up, to kiss me. "I love you too" and then our lips met..

* * *

**If i don't get reviews for this, I'm going to stop writting this, Your loss.**

**-Alexx.**


	7. Emmett's confession, and scared Bella

**Just a short chapter to keep you on your feet, while i write a few chapters up.**

**and thanks for your reviews, but i wont at least ten after this, or im going to stop writting, sorry.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing.**

**p.s, as you can tell, i obsessed with Emmett 3 =D**

**so i had to write a POV from him, =D**

* * *

Complicated lives.

All human.

Chapter eight.

4 months later.

EMPOV

Okay, so you could say I was crapping myself right now. What was I thinking, dating Rosalie Hale? Someone my brother would rather see dead. Someone i'm deeply in love with. I should convince him she has changed. I mean, ive been with her all summer. And Edward didn't have a clue. He didnt even notice when iistayed out. I suppose he's been to occupied with Bella. First love and all. But thats what I feel for Rose, like shes the one. This could just be a big crush. But I've wanted nothing more than her, since I clapped eyes on her 6 months ago.

So here I was, walking down my hall. Walking to Edward's bedroom. This is the only time I could really privatly talk to Edward. Because Bella has gone to Angela's to help her study.

I knocked on the door, waited a few seconds and slid in. He looked up from his laptop and smiled.

"Hey, brother. Long time no talk." Okay, this is making things worse.

"H-hey Edward.." he raised an eyebrow. I walked over and sat on his leather couch. "Listen, Edward, this is hard for me as it is. So don't butt in when I tell you this. And, please, please don't shout." I was really starting to get nervous now.

"just spit it out Em, I have to pick Bella up in fifteen minutes" trust him to mention Bella..

"Well.. Ermm, listen, I'm sorry. This is so hard for me, I'm sorta, ermm, well, I'm..." I just couldn't say it, I couldn't tell him, I was debating on running out of his room, like a shy girl asking someone out, but then she chickens out, and runs away like a baby.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Emmett, I haven't got all day, just say it already!" he spat at me.

"I'm.. I'm, in love with Rosalie Hale. And I've been dating her all summer. I'm sorry, don't be mad, but I'm falling for her, and she says I've changed her, she doesn't care about you and Bella anymore. God, man, Brother, I'm so sorry." I bit my bottom lip and looked down, Playing with my fingers. Then he said something I never, ever, thought I'd hear him say.

"Dude, Emmett, It doesn't matter. She hasnt hassled us in get god know's how long. I always knew something would happen between you two. You can't help love. So dont get all worked up because of it." He smiled and playfully punched my arm.

"Phew, Thanks Edward. Was seriously crapping myself there." He laughed.

"I know, you were going white on me then. First time you've been scared of your younger brother, ey. Don't threat. Best be off, Bella will be worried." He put his laptop on the side and grabbed his coat. "Laters brother" and then he was off.

EPOV

Okay, I've been waiting for Emmett to tell me that for god knows how long, I don't think he realises I'm more observent than I let on. The ammount of times I've seen them sneaking off somewhere. Bless him, He was truely crapping himself.

I pulled up outside Angela's house and honked the horn.

As I waited, I put Clare De Lune on.

I heard Bella shout bye to Angela and then run across Angela's lawn.

She opened the door and climbed in. I took her bag and put it on the floor and put on her seatbelt.

"Hey babe" She smiled and leaned up and kissed me.

"Hey Edward" she smiled "I've missed you"

I had to laugh. She is so cute, I only dropped her off at Angela's an hour ago.

"Edward, darling, are you staying at mine tonight?" she grinned, giving me a puppy dog face.

"okay honey, but you're staying at mine tomorrow, sorry to break it to you, But Emmett is dating Rose, and I'm going to ask him to invite her around, and her brother Jasper, you know Jasper right?, I have a feeling Alice will hit it off with him, and you can bring Alice of course, watch some movies and that, seens as Carlisle and Esme are away." She looked like she was going to pass out.

"But... But, Edward, it's Rose, she beat me... She, she wants you, she'll embarrass me, do something to me, I know it," she looked so scared "please Edward."

"Don't worry Bells, she's with Emmett, he'll drop her as soon as she layed a finger on you, I promice." I starting rubbing her shoulder. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you." She murmered.

* * *

**review, and i will give you one of Edwards toe nails!!!!! =DDDD**


	8. Shopping, and Alice meets Jasper

**I love you all for your reviews. but my story, sucks compared to other peoples.**

**this is longer than usual.**

**AND YOU MEET JASPER!!!! WOOOO!**

**theres more Rosalie trouble for Bella and Alice..**

**And Alice gets in a pickle at the end =D enjoy!**

* * *

Complicated Lives.  
Chapter eight.

BPOV.

- Next morning -

I was awoken by the bright light that shon through my window. I rolled over to try and block out the light, to be knocked off the bed by something hard.

Edward.

"Ow!" I screamed.

"Oh, crap, baby, Bella. Let me help you"

He climbed off the bed, and pulled me into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Are you okay, love"

I started laughing and he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay... Glad to hear you're in tip top shape." He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "Are you hungry? Mary (AN Alice's mom) went to work, and Alice has gone shopping, she told me to drop you off at the shopping mall to meet her, I'm sorry babe. At least while you're doing that I can go see Em, and tell him to get Rose and Jasper"

I stopped laughing. "Okay baby. I am hungry, Can you make me your special eggs." I grinned. He obviously couldn't contain his laughter. And let out a giggle.

He threw me over his shoulder and carried me down the stairs, when we got to the kitchen he put me on one of the chairs.

"Eggs it is."

-half an hour later-

After he'd cooked the amazing eggs, and fed me. We made our way to his car. He put on my seatbelt and kissed me on the cheek.

"I know I say this alot Bella, but everytime I look at you, I feel like I can't handle this anymore, you're to good for me, I love you so much"  
I smiled and grabbed his free hand.

"Look who's being silly now?" I laughed. "I love you Edward."

-At mall-

We pulled up at the mall, and I said bye to Edward and met Alice in McDonalds.

"Bella!" she ran over to me and hugged me. "Lets go, I know we changed your style and such, but I'm going all out, I'm going to make you sexy"  
I felt my eyes almost pop out of my head.

"Er, Alice, Why?" she laughed, and sat me down at the nearest table.

"Because Bella, it's your birthday in a few weeks, and you already told me you wont to... You know, with Edward. Well you can't in the underwear you have now!" she laughed.

"Why not?!" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my days, Bella, you're making me go insane. To put it simply Bella, Edward doesn't want to lose his virginity to someone who wears granny knickers"  
I felt my whole face go red, I heard a few giggles and turned to see a group of teenagers eyeing me.

"Alice! Fine, but can we just go and get it over with?!" she started laughing and grabbed my hand.

Okay, as we headed into the first shop, I nearly died of shame as I read a few tags which revealed we're in 'Ann Summers'

"Oh my god, Alice, I'm going to die of shame"  
She sighed and pulled me to the changing rooms, some how she had managed to grab a handfull of underwear in the few seconds we'd been stood in the damn shop.

"Try these on" She handed me what must have been about 30 sets of underwear.

"Alice!" I groaned, she just pushed me in with a huge grin on her face.

After I'd try about 12 sets on, and got so tired I could pass out, I decided it was time i'd complain.

"Alice, I'm done, we've been in one shop for 2 hours, and No doubt you've got about 50 more shops to go to. So can we leave now, they all fit perfectly, and apparently, I look sexy"

She laughed and shook her head. "You're unbelievable Bella, at least you know me well about the 50 more to go." she took the underwear I'd tried on, and pushed me back in. "I'll buy these. While you get dressed, then we can go to a dress shop"  
I sighed and got ready.

By the time I done, I was about ready to fall asleep. I walked out, and nearly died of shame when I saw Rosalie and lauren stood at the till, they grinned, and walked over to me.

where's Alice when you need her?

"Well look who it is, only the wonderful boyfriend stealing Bella Swan?" Rosalie spat at me. I took to steps back. And Lauren snickered. "What would a dirty, Ugly, skank like you being in an exspensive underwear shop like this"

I had to laugh, "I'm guessing Emmett wouldn't like it when he hears his girlfriend is giving jip to his brothers girlfriend." Hers and Laurens mouth dropped open.

"How did you... How, But.." she couldn't find her words. And I grinned. "How did you know i'm dating Emmett"

"Because, Rose, He's my boyfriends brother, and a very close friend of mine. And by the way, You're invited to a party with me, Alice, Emmett and Edward tonight, Oh, and bring Jasper. Nice talking to You two. Bye"

I walked off grinning, there faces where priceless.

Alice was sat outside on a bench. She was looking at a catalogue.

she heard me come out, and looked up. She frowned.

"Look who decided to show." she almost looked angry.

"Sorry, What?" she stood up, throwing the catalogue in the bin and walking in front of me.

"Lets go Bella. We haven't got all day." What had got into her?

"Alice, is something wrong. Sorry I took ages, I ran into Rose And..." she cut me off.

"That's just it Bella!" she screamed. "It's Rose. You know how much I like Jasper right? Well, she seen me and decided to give me a lecture, she told me 'All Hales are the same' and 'Jasper wouldn't want a dirty rat like you"

She started crying, so I pulled to into a hug. "Alice, It's Rosalie, what do you exspect? Don't listen to her, you know how twins are the opersite to eachother. You are amazing, and Jasper would be a fool to not even find you attractive. I'd take you in a heartbeat if I was a lesbian, or Jasper.. And, yeah, i'm not helping... I'm sorry"

she smiled, and pulled out of the hug. "You Bella Swan, are the bestest friend anyone could ever have, Edward is so lucky. I love you"

"Awww, Alice, You too.. Now lets get some shopping done." She raised an eyebrow. "What, I can be infusiastic for once in a while, can't I"  
She started laughing and grabbed my hand.

"Lets go."

We made it to an expensive dress shop, and made our way to the racks. I know I hate shopping, but i'd decided to play nice, and not complain, for Alice at least.

She picked out a deep blue dress, and I picked out a light red one, as we were walking to the changing rooms, we both at the same time reached for a frilly yellow dress. We started laughing, and she said "For keepers"

Once I'd tried both dress's on, she put the red one back, as it didnt go right with my figure, and she bought the yellow and blue one.

She said we're going to, two more shops then, we can go meet Edward in McDonalds.

We walked to another shop, I didn't reconise, and walked in, she picked about 5 pairs of heals, and 2 pairs of boots. I picked 3 pairs of converse, and some sandles.

I tried then on, on one the seats situated in the shoe area. They all fitted so she bought them too.

Once done we walked into Top Shop.

She picked a few Guns 'N' Roses fan shirts, and other bands, and grabbed a few random blouses and vests. A few frilly skirts (which I doubt i'll wear) and some jeans.

Once she'd bought the ones that fitted and liked. We decided to leave, She has about 9 bags, and I had about 11, we could hardly walk, and hobbled our way to McDonalds, and eyed Edward out in the back.

I walked over, and he helped take the bags off of Alice and I. She went to order, so I Catched up on Edward's day.

"Did you have a good day, Edward?" He grinned.

"With Emmett? Well, sorta, catching up, trying to convince him not to worry about the Rosalie thing. And we bought a few dvd's. And some chocolate, Icecream and popcorn." he grinned, I got a flashback of mine and Edward's popcorn fight, which just ending in a giant Make-out Session. He obviously pictured it to, and he started laughing.

"Oh.. well, I haven't had a kiss all day Edward." I winked. He laughed and pulled me onto his knee, He pulled me to his chest and instantly our lips where together. It was a hungry kiss, like we'd been parted for what seemed like ever. His hands went up my t-shirt, just under my bra, and placed them on either side of my thin frame, and my hands went around his neck. I heard someone cough, trying to get our attention.

We parted, unwillingly, to look at a very amused Alice. "Some people would like to eat." We all started laughing.

Once we finished eating, we headed for the car, Edward took most of the bags, and Alice and I, took about 3 each.

"So, Emmett has gone to pick Rose up from Laurens." Me and Alice looked at eachother, biting our lips. "What is it girls?" he asked, suspicious.

"Well, she was in one of the shops we were in, and gave me some trouble, she told me Im a dirty rat, to put it simply, and I could never land her brother Jasper. She also gave Bella trouble, but she handled it well." Alice said.

Edward went red with Fury. "Why didn't you say anything before?" he asked, irritated.

"Sorry, Baby, We forgot, Its nothing big. Don't say anything, Emmett thinks she's changed doesn't he, and he's happy. Don't ruin it for them. If you must say anything, do it in private with her, honey." I said to Edward. Worried about Emmett more than anything.

"Okay, okay, For Emmett." He reasoned.

We pulled up into Edward'd drive. Emmett was stood at the front door with Rose at his side. I heard Edward Growl.

"Edward! Pack it in, please?!" he kissed me on the cheek, and walked around to open my door, and Alices.

Once we had the bags inside, Alice nearly died when Jasper walked over to say hi. I giggled and walked off to see Edward, before she could notice my dispearence.

APOV

I had been stairing at Jasper since we'd got inside, he must have known, because he had a constant grin on his face. He finally turned around and started to walk over to me. I turned to grab Bella, but she'd walked off to talk with Edward, Emmett and Rosalie.

I screamed and dropped my handbag when I turned around, I literally walked into Jaspers chest, I was so small, I had to stretch to look at his face. He was amused, and trying not to laugh.

"Hello There." I couldn't speak. I turned to look at Bella again, she was watching Jasper and I, with a smug grin on her face. I turned back and smiled.

"Er.. Ermm.. Hi" he laughed, and grabbed my elbow, and pulled me to the couch.

"Im Jasper Hale." he said, shaking my hand.

"Oh, I know, Er, I'm.. Alice Brandon." he smiled.

"I know that. I'm very.. How can I put it.. Fond of you." I felt my face heat up. He lifted his hand a stroaked my cheek.

"Oh, well, I, ermmm, Like you alot.... Oh damn, Did I just say that?" he started laughing and put his hand down. "Erm, give me a minute, Im just going to kill myself"

I stood up and almost ran to Bella. I pulled her into a corner, and whispered "Bella! I just blurted out that I liked him, Just because he said he's fond of me"

"Alice, that means he likes you, he's interested in you. Get in there silly."

-two hours later-

I was lay on the couch in Jaspers arms, And I don't even remember how it happened. I was getting glares of Rosalie, who was lay inbetween Emmetts legs on the floor and he was on the armchair, while he played with her hair. Edward and Bella where lying down in eachothers arms on the floor in front of the fire in blankets. He was rubbing her back while she slept.  
And the movie played in the background, it was like a soap opera. Edward was glaring at Rose, Rose was glaring at me, Emmett was to interested in her hair to even notice what was happening. Jasper was oblivious watching the movie. And, I was, well. Scared out of my witts. I decided to just get comfy and go to sleep, so i snuggled into Jaspers chest. and closed my eyes.

Next thing I knew, I was in the guest room, in the arms of Jasper. I couldn't believe it. Everyone must have been asleep, because when I looked at the clock, it was 3:56am.  
I focused on him, I started stroaking his chest. Then it dawned on me. He was naked!  
"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, he jumped up.

"Alice, what's wrong? are you okay?" He was naked, and... I looked down.. And I was naked? Does that mean, we?

"Jasper, did I sleep with you?" He started laughing. "Errrmm.. Yes.. You forgot. Oh jesus. Is this like, Rape? Because you where awake, I mean... Oh god" He started rubbing his head. He was panicing.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I wasn't a virgin, So its not like I was saving myself... Oh, are.. You a virgin?" He laughing and pulled me to his chest.

"No, I lost it when I was 15. Don't worry, love"

"Thank god, I'm sorry, I haven't used you. I like you alot." He smiled.

"Alice, I know I only just met you.. But Emmett talked alot about you, seens as you two are good friends, and he talked about other people of course. And im fascinated in you.. Well, anyway.. Will you.. Be my girlfriend?" hope was in his eyes..

"Ermm.. Jazz..."

* * *

**OOOFIES MY FIRST CLIFFHANGER! =D**

**REVIEW AND ILL GIVE YOU SOME OF JASPERS EAR WAX =D**


	9. Birds and Bees, The meadow and the truth

**This is weird, everytime I start writting my stories, the trailer comes on telly, its becoming a routine. Pmsl. -casually watches trailer on** **telly-**

**sorry this is rather late, I'm ill, and can't even get out of bed tbh. **

**so if i take a while to update, i'm sorry, but im ill, and its christmas time. I'm really busy.**

* * *

Complicated Lives.

Chapter Nine.

JPOV.

-FlashBack-

She said something that made me the happiest man alive.

"Errmm. Yes, Jasper, I will be your girlfriend." Alice murmered. Blushing into my shoulder.

- End flashback. -

-two weeks later-

I was currently on my third attempt of calling my dad, who I never talk to. He lives away with my mother.

"Hello?" a husky sounding man asked, on the third try of calling, on the forth ring. "This is Michael, Davids assistent. How can I help you?"

okay...

"Er, Hi. It's Jasper, David's son. Is my father there? I would like to speak with him."

He sounded irritated. "So you're the one that has had my phone going off all morning? Well, I'm sorry, Mr Hale is in a meeting. Can I take a message for you?" I heard someone in the background take the phone. "Jasper? Is that you son? sorry about Mike, he's new, and thinks everyone is stalking me. Thats most likely why he wouldn't let me take the call. Anyway, long time no talk. What can I do you for?"

"Uh, Hi dad. Yeah, it's been, what 2 years?" he laughed, trying to hide the fact that he was uncomfortable, unsuccsessfully. "Er, It's.. About a girl.. My girlfriend, I've been with her two weeks. But i've liked her god knows how long. And, already I think I'm falling for her!" he put on his serious voice.

"Do you want me to tell you the 'birds and bee's' story." I felt my face go white.

"What?! No, dad, i'm not a virgin, I know it all!" he laughed.

"Thank god for that. whats the problem then? I guess It's only Rosalie I had to talk to about that." He sounded distracted.

"Dad! I don't want to know what my sister has been up to." he laughed again, seeming more interested.

"You share a flat, why don't you confind in her about Alice?" does he even care about me at all. I was just about to hang up when he said.. "How is Rosalie?"

"Ugh, she's fine, she's dating a really good friend of mine, Emmett, Which is also my girlfriend's bestfriends boyfriends brother. wow, more confusing when you say it aloud."

"Oh, does she get on with the girls then, they sound like the best friend types. Do you all hang out a lot?" I laughed.

"As if. The girls hate her, and she hates them. I try to get them as far away from eachother as possible." He laughed. "So hows mom?" this caught him off guard.

"Mom? Oh, er, I've been meaning to tell you. We're getting a divorce. She, er, cheated on me. She's seeing the guy now. They're kinda dating son." That didn't suprise me. I never really got on with my mum. But Rose did, shes a mommers girl, and im a daddys boy. As stupid as it sounds.

"Oh, well. It was to be expected to be fair, wasn't it dad?" He was silent for about a minute. "Dad?"

"Sure, sure, son. I better go. Anything else you want to talk about, ring me tomorrow. Love you 'kid." then he hung up. I sighed and put the phone on the hook.

The door bell went and I went to answer it. When I opened it, I was welcomed by the most beautiful site ever.

Alice.

"Hey, Jazz." She leaned up, but could still only reach my chin, so I bent down, and she kissed my cheek. "I have a suprise." She had a blue box. She opened it, and pulled out some underwear. "What do you think Jazzy, I've missed you. If you get me." She winked. Yeah, You could say we'd been having sex like rampid rabbits. She was so small, It fitted well. And I loved it.

BPOV

I lay on Edward's bed infront of him, Edward lay behind my back, while he played with my hair. I was watching Romeo and Juliet while he cussed about how unrealistic it is.

"Bella," his velvet voice sang in my ears like a humming bird. "let me take you somewhere." I was suddenly paniced, but felt as ease knowing I'd do anything to be alone with Edward forever. "My meadow Bella, the one I talk about." I smiled and turned to face him. He was still playing with my hair, and when he met my eyes my heart stopped, they looked so loving and beautiful.

"Sure Edward." he smiled and nodded.

"Lets go then Bella, Honey." he stepped off the bed, and grabbed my coat, throwing it at me, I grabbed his hand and he led me to his car.

"Edward, you've been driving for forty minutes, how far is this place?" He still held my hand.

"We're here." He smiled, happy how it'd played out.

"Oh! wow, okay." He laughed his musicaly velvet voice and cut the engine.

"Now, it's a 6 or so miles to get there, but we brought Emmett's off-road jeep, we'll take this. We'll be there in no time." He smiled.

I nodded and he started the jeep. Less than 10 minutes later and we were driving through an opening of trees.

It was so beautiful, it was round, and full of different shades of flowers, even at this time of year. The grass was the greenest grass I'd ever seen.

"Edward, it's so beautiful." We sat in the centre of the giant circle.

"Nothing compared to my Bella." I tilted my head back so it was upside down, and he was behind me, I was sat inbetween his legs. He leant down and kissed my forehead. "I've never felt this for anyone, it's like everytime I see you, I can't breath, everytime I touch you, My heart stops. And not to mention when I kiss you. You are so perfect Bella, I love you so much, I never want to lose you baby."

"Stop it Edward, you don't have to tell me how you feel, I already know.. But for arguments sake, same to you." He smiled.

"So its your birthday soon gorgeous, what you after?" I thought about it for a minute, and there was only one thing I could think of.

"You." He looked like all the blood had drained from his face. "Edward? Edward, whats wrong?" my voice was paniced. He came out of his shocked looking way, and I turned to face him.

"I was scared, I didn't think you were ready, I was going to ask. But i'm ready. I'm sorry, I sound like a typical lad, I'm not trying to rush you into anything babe."

"Edward, it's fine. I'm ready too. I was thinking... If we're sure.. My birthday? I'm staying at yours aren't I?" He bit his bottom lip.

"Everyones going to be out, Carlisle and Esme are on a business trip, well, Carlisle is, Esme is tagging along. And Emmett is staying at Rose's. It's perfect timing isn't it." He sounded sarcastic, and I frowned.

"Edward, do you actually want to have sex with me, To lose your virginity. Or can you find someone better? I don't mind.."

"NO! Bella, don't be stupid, I want you, always. Come on, we better go. I'll take you home." I didn't say anything. He jumped in the jeep without helping me in, I stood infront of it for a few seconds, and he just stared through the window, I sighed, and struggled while climbing in.

Once he had me home, He kissed me goodbye and left. Alice was waiting at the door. She noticed the mood between us, as he always comes in for a bit.

Once she had me in our bedroom she sat me on the bed.

"Bella, whats happened?" I sighed.

"I told him... I wanted him for my birthday, and he said okay, and he seemed paniced though, then he stopped talking, a whole hours drive and he didn't talk once, he didn't help me in and out the jeep, and the kiss was short. I don't get it, he asks, I tell him, He tells me and then all hell breaks loose."

"Naww, Bella I think-..." I cut her off.

"I want to sleep, Night Alice." I climbed into my bed, and Alice sighed and left the room, turning the light off behind her.

"Goodnight Bella." I fell into a dreamless sleep quickly.

CPOV

"Carlisle! What is wrong with me?!" He had his thinking face on.

"Edward, nothing is wrong son. It's nerves for christs sake, You finally told her you want to sleep with her." I blurted out something I didn't exactly want to say to my dad.

"No, that's not it, That's nothing like it. I want to literally shag my girlfriend senseless dad." His mouth turned into a giant O and I cussed under my breath.

"Son, Of course you'll think like that. It's not easy I know, My first time was hard, That's how I felt. You'll be fine, Use protection and you'll be okay." He rubbed my shoulder and walked out.

I don't know what to do..

I checked the time, and it was only 7:34 pm. Alice and Bella would be awake. Except when Bella is upset or something like that, she goes straight to bed.. I ignored that thought and called Bella's home.

On the third ring Alice picked up, she was giggling. "Ow, Jasp-" I cut her off.

"Put Bella on." She seemed more alert. "Okay Edward... Jasper get off."

A few minutes later the phone was given to someone else. "Edward, what do you want." She sounded sleepy, I was right.

"I'm sorry I woke you, and i'm sorry I'm such a idiot. I love you.. I'm coming over." She seemed happier.

"It's fine. I'll open my window, Alice is off to Jasper's for the night anyway. I love you." She hung up.

I put my mobile in my pocket and grabbed my jacket.

I couldn't wait to wrap my arms around Bella.

* * *

**yanoo, that 'bgrb' advert is on, and i hate it so much, its not even his voice, ughhh!**

**sorry, rant, haha.**

**oooh, twilight advert is on!**

**that always happens.**

**I watched the movie in the cinema the other day, was amazing, I did watch it on the internet 3-4 times before the cinema truth be told, and i thought it was rubbish. but its a million times better in the cinema, i suggest you watch it there, rather than the internet, and it hasnt put me off the books, which is great (:**

**proves im a true fan (:**

**anyway, please review.**

**loveyouuu xx**


	10. Bella's birthday, and making love

**Updating the same day, only because my friend Rhian was begging, because i was talking to her on msn while writting it. **

**So anyway, it's a lemon at the end, a very short but sweet one, nothing to graphic, sorry, it is there first time.**

**And its my first lemon, so tell me if it was yay (Y) or nay (N) please.**

**I know this is short and bad, sorry.**

**oh and ,, more Rosalie trouble too.**

**hey, i cried while writting this, when they keep argueing, there are about 3-4 arguements in this. haha. sorry.**

**I change POV's alot, sorry. I just want you to know what everyone is thinking.**

**anyway, please review on what you thinks.**

* * *

Complicated Lives.

Chapter Ten.  
Bella's 18th birthday.

EPOV.

_Bella's birthday, my Bella's birthday. My beautiful Bella's birthday._

I grabbed her presents and my car keys and headed out, Emmett tagged along as usual.

First day of school. Bella hated that, the fact that her birthday was the first day of school.

I pulled up outside Bella's, and her and Alice stepped outside. Alice had a huge grin on her face, except I think huge is an understatement. Bella looked like she wanted to hide away in her home, she didn't have the slightest of cheer on her face. She trudged over the lawn, Alice linked arms with her.

"Edward," Bella greeted "Emmett." She climbed in the back seats with Alice, She leant farward and kissed me on the cheek, Emmett nodded.

"Hi!" Alice screamed.

"Wow, Alice, whats got you so happy?" Emmett asked. Alice, Bella and I looked at him like he was the stupidest man alive. "What?" he asked, confused.

"Emmett, It's Bella's birthday. Of course Alice will be happy and excited." His face dropped.

"Shoot, I forgot, sorry Bella. Happy birthday." She frowned.

"Shut up Emmett!" She hissed under her breath.

"What's wrong? you're mean't to be happy, Bella" Emmett promped.

"Emmett, Leave it. Please." I said. Alice's face dropped, she obviously remembered exactly what I'm trying to stop Bella from remembering.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Bella spoke out, obviously annoyed. "For crying out loud, it's no secret, and don't treat me like I've forgotten, I'll never forget that day." Emmett opened his mouth to say something, but Bella hadn't finished. "Emmett, My mother died on my birthday." His face dropped, so did mine and Alice's. This is something I didn't want Bella to think about on her birthday. She started sobbing. Alice pulled her to her shoulder and started rubbing her back. Alice punched Emmett in the arm. It obviously didn't hurt him, Its like watching a fly hit a horse.

"Edward..." Emmett spoke. "I didn't know, Bella, I'm sorry lil' sis. Really am." Bella's sobs broke into cries.

"Emmett, Leave it; We're going to be late for school." I said, Emmett turned around and rested his head in his hands. I started the engine and drove us to school.

"Bella, Bella are you okay honey?" she seemed out of it as I walked her to calculas. She looked up, confused.

"Sorry, what?" I sighed. And kissed her out the cheek, turning on my heel off to my class.

BPOV

"Bella, I'm really sorry about before, in the car. I shouldn't have said anyth-" I cut Emmett off.

"Please, save it." He sighed and turned back around to watch the teacher.

Thats the good thing about having Emmett in my class, If I have any trouble he's there for me. If i'm unhappy he's there for me even more.

The bell rang, I picked up my bag and headed straight out. Edward was leaning on the wall looking like a greek god waiting for me.

"Hey." He said. I walked straight past him towards my History class. He straightened up, and quickly caught up to me. "Bella, talk to me. What is wrong with you? I'm going insane, Please!" He pleaded.

"Edward, leave me alone! NOW!" Everyone was staring, but I didn't care, I couldn't do with this right now.

"Bella, let me help you, What have I done?" He sounded like he was crying, I turned to see that he actually was. "Please.."

We'd stopped in the middle of the corrider, everyone stopped too, to stare at us.

I walked over and grabbed his hand.

"I... I guess I'm just thinking about my mom, I Hate birthdays, and I hate people knowing it's mine. But most of all.. I'm worried about tonight... I think... I think i'll stay at home tonight." His face dropped.

"Bella, Please.." he pleaded.

"I'll think about it. Now can I please go to History?" He smiled and grabbed my hand. Everyone watched us walk around the next corridor. I said bye to Edward and told him I'd meet him at my locker at lunch.

Alice was waiting at out table in History,

"Bella, How're you?" I sighed.

"Don't play stupid, I know you know what happened." She bit her lip.

"Sorry, Tanya told me." I nodded and turned to face the teacher when he started the lecture.

After class Alice told me she had a calculas detention and would most likely see me tomorrow, as she is going straight to Jasper's, she handed me my birthday gift and headed off. I'd open it tonight.

"Hello baby." I greeted Edward as I spotted him by my locker - talking to Rosalie.

She gave me a smug grin, she was stroking Edwards arm, he didn't seemed phased. I felt my face go red with fury, he turned and gave me an unsure smile.

"For god sakes Edward!" Rose stepped back, I shoved my bag in my locker and slammed it closed. I started walking off, and shouted over my shoulder "As if my day couldn't get any worse!"

"Bella, stop! Bella stop please!" He screamed, running behind me. He grabbed my hand my through me against a wall. "What is wrong with you? And don't you bloody dare say you think I was doing something with Rosalie, because I wouldn't dare. Rose and Emmett had a fight, she was asking if I'd talked to him." I laughed and turned my head to the side, he was close enough to kiss me, and I didn't want to get to tempted, I was mad and didn't want to start making out with him when I would be beating him if he didn't have me held against a wall. Thank god the corridor was empty now Rosalie had left it too.

"Edward, I seen her hands all over you!" I spat the words in his face.

"What do you exspect Bella! That's exactly it! It's Rosalie."

"Edward, she couldn't have you, so she has Emmett, don't you get it! or are you the idiot for once." He looked confused. "She can't have you, so she has Emmett to get close to you. And you like it!"

"What did you just say?!" He screamed, he looked so mad. I don't think I'd ever seen him look so mad. "How dare you Isabella Swan! You really need to control your jealously. You're all I want Bella. If I wanted her I would have had her long ago. Now, You either end us now, because I'm sick of this, Or you control your jealousy and kiss me already. Do you understand?!" I nodded. Of course I didn't want to end it, But I wanted him to think that I did, he deserved that much. After a while his face fell, All the anger drained. I grabbed his hands and slid then to my hips. In the nic of time we both went for it, our lips meeting, hungry for eachother, just as it felt like the kiss had just started, the bell for the end of lunch went. People flooded the halls, people stared. It must have looked awkward, me pinned against a wall in an empty corridor, we looked down, laughing.

"I'm sorry Edward, It's first love. I'm scared you'll find someone better, someone you'll want more, and I'll be chucked away like an old toy..." He cut me off by kissing me again.

"Silly Bella" He whispered, pulling away.

"What is it with people calling me that?!" I cussed, he laughed, pulling me away from the wall.

- End of the day -

EPOV

My last lesson - which I had with Bella - went okay, she was quiet, so I didn't bother talking to her. I was currently waiting for her while all her friends attacked her. They finally found out it's her birthday. All the lads with kissing her hand and cheeks. The girls screaming happy birthday. I decided I'd spare her anymore pain. I walked over laughing. "C'mon now guys, She's staying at mine tonight. Needs to get there as soon as. She won't be in tomorrow by the way, long night." I winked at Bella, and she grinned a nervous grin.

"C'mon love" I grabbed her hands gently, she waved goodbye to her friends.

"Am I the only one that can't help but think about what is going to happen tonight?" I laughed.

"Of course not baby." She wipped her forehead. "I'm nervous. I'm scared I'll hurt you, love."

"Don't be stupid, It's obviously going to hurt. I'll be fine." She smiled soothing me. I helped her into my Volvo. Then got in and started the engine.

Once we were at mine, her nerves were showing. "Bella, It's only 4 love. It'll be in a few hours that we'll try.. I'm scaring you aren't I love?" She shook her head. "We don't have too..." she cut me off.

"No, no, no. I want too." She climbed out the car and walked into the house. She had her own key of course.

When I got in, she was sat in the kitchen. "Edward, Do you have any wine?"

"Of course, I'm making dinner."

-2 hours later-

BPOV

"That was amazing Edward" I said, wiping my mouth.

"Thanks hon." He smiled.

"What shall we do now Edward?"

"Pudding?" He asked.

"Sure, sticky toffee pudding?" He nodded, Knowing well it's my favorate.

-3 hours later-

After the pudding, and we'd watched a movie, I wad getting impatient - very odd.

"More wine to calm your nerves babe?" I shakenly shook my head.

"I'm ready Edward, we can't put this off anymore. And I don't want to be drunk when... We do." He nodded, understanding.

He took my hand in his, and led me upstairs.

He placed me on his bed, and leant over me. His lips met mine, and it turned into our usual hungry kiss. Except, It was more like a full blown snog. Something we haven't really had.

His hands snaked up my top and I started un-doing his shirt. He looked at me, making sure this was okay, I nodded, and then he pulled me up and lifted my top over my head. He Un-did my bra, and slipped it off, I looked away, nervously. And he stared, Taking me in.

"Wow, You're so beautiful." He said, shaking his head. I took my mind of myself and pulled off his shirt. Then I went for his trousers, un-doing them. He stood and pulled them off, while I took mine off. He took off his shoes, and socks. And I did the same. I felt so embarrassed, him stood watching me at the end of his bed, while I lay in my 'sexy underwear'. The ones Alice bought me. He just had his boxers on, and he was grinning.

He slowing crawled up the bed, sliding on top of me. I felt my breathing get heavier, and so did his. We were panting at this point. As we finally slipped off the only clothing we had on that kept our innocence.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked. I nodded nervously.

I moaned as he pushed himself into me. He stopped, checking I was okay. I smiled.

"It's okay, Edward." He nodded, and pulled himself almost out, then thrusted into me again, I let out a deep moan again, this time he did too.

After he did it a few more times, the pain wasn't as bad.

"Edward, it doesn't hurt as much anymore, its okay."

He nodded, then picked up the pace.

He rolled off of me after about twenty minutes.

"I'm sorry if it hurt." I put my head on his bare chest, and he started tickling my back. I giggled.

"It.. It was fine.. Haaa, Stop it Edward!" I laughed as he started tickling my sides.

"Okay, I love you baby." He whispered, and then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Now, you dont see many stories where they actually take off the shoes and socks dya? hahaha.**

**and did you notice something? ;) **

**hopes so =D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	11. Pregnancy Worries and Late Gifts

**Don't have much to say except have a great christmas.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Complicated Lives.

Chapter Ten.

BPOV

Date In Story: September 14th.

I woke to the bright light coming from the giant windows in Edward's beautiful bedroom.

I rolled over to where I thought Edward was sleeping and put my arm out and felt around. I sat up panicked and rubbed my eyes. "Edward...?" I stiffled out a call.

I heard a bang and jumped, pulling the covers over my naked chest. "Hello?" Yes, I was scared.

"Bella, it's me." Edward shouted, walking through the door with a plate full of fruit, and a glass of orange juice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I wiped my forehead, looking down.

"It's fine." He placed the food on his side of the bed, and sat next to me on mine. He lean't down and lightly kissed me on the lips, he was pulling away, but I went with him. I was hungry for his kisses, I put my hands on his face, Pulling him on top of me. He abruptly pulled away after a few more seconds.

"Wow!" He murmered. I giggled. "Thats my girl," He leant over me grabbing the orange juice, "Here." He placed the glass at my mouth, I sipped at it suductively and he bit his lip.

"Last night was..." He cut me off, with a huge grin on his face.

"Amazingly fantastic?" He asked, I laughed.

"I love you Edward," I mumbled, Blushing. He stroked my cheek. "Always."

EPOV

I was currently sat in my kitchen with Carlisle. We were talking about me and Bella, and last night.

"So, you used protection right?" I laughed, I wasn't so stupid that I would forget. "Last thing you need is a kid son." He laughed with me.

My phone started going off and I looked at Carlisle "Sorry, I better get it." I said, reaching into my pocket. I felt a wrapper and pulled it out. It was the condom. "Oh no..." Shock waves were sent throught my body, so many emotions must have been playing on my face - Fear, sadness, shame. - Carlisle had seen.

"Oh no, no, no, son." He was as panicked as me. "Are you sure thats the one, you might have had two." Flashbacks where playing in my mind. None of them including me putting one on.

"Dad.." I felt tears fall down my face. He stood, putting a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Talk to Bella." He said, before walking out.

What had I done, I'd never forgive myself if I doomed her into being a mother so young.

I can't tell her, I couldn't.

If she isn't pregnant, Then i'll look like a fool, she'd hate me, never trust me again. I couldn't have that if I told her and I was wrong.

But then, If I do find out she is pregnant, then she'll be so mad that I didn't tell her, she'll hate me, Never want to see me.

Would she hate me so much that she would stop me seeing my child?

Is that my Bella?

I'd made my choice. And I'm sticking to it. For Bella at least.

BPOV

"Did you like my present Bella?" Alice asked nudging me with a huge grin on her face. "And the bracelet Edward got you? Oh, and the books from my mum?"

"Present? You mean the over the top amount of presents? Yeah, the clothes, underwear, and shoes from you were lovely. Thanks." I sighed. "And the bracelet from Edward, must have cost him a bomb, and the books."

"Wow, Not like you to thank me." she said laughing.

"Its much better when it's a gift and I'm not being dragged to the mall with you." She nodded.

"Fair enough" she said, nodding. "So, how was your first time Bella?" She asked, after about 10 minutes of silence, changing the subject

"Fine, it was great, yeah, great." Alice raised and eyebrow and put my hand in hers.

"Bella, whats wrong?" I looked up from my magazine I was reading.

"What? Nothing, I'm reading." She shook her head.

"No you weren't... Aren't, you've been on the same page for 15 minutes Bella, and it's a giant picture of Brad Pitt." She laughed. "You don't even like him."

"Oh.." was all I could say.

"Bella, what are you thinking about?" I cussed an unintelligent word. "Bella?"

"It's just dawned on me... I didn't see him put... Put any protection on.." Alice's face went white.

"I'll kill him!" I grabbed her hand as she pulled away from the kitchen table.

"No! Alice! What're the chances I'm pregnant.. I'm due on in 2 weeks, we'll see then."

"Fine, for you." She reasoned.

I smiled and mumbled out a silent "Thank you." She nodded.

"Bella! Edward is here darling!" Mary shouted, I sighed and walked to the front door. Edward stood, his head facing the ground smiling. His hands behind his back.

"Er, Hello?" He looked up, Mary nudged me and smiled, walking into the living room.

"Hello gorgeous." Edward said, he leant farward and kissed me on the cheek.

"Whats behind your back?" He laughed, and pulled in front of him a bunch of red roses. "Oh." I said.

"I love you." He handed me them. I hesitated for a minute. "Can I take you to mine? Carlisle and Esme are back, They want to give you a birthday gift." I sighed, and nodded.

"I'm going out, Alice come here!" Edward raised an eyebrow.

Alice danced to the doorway. "Whats up? Oh, hi Edward" She said, winking.

"Put these in a vase." She nodded, waved goodbye and walked into the living room. "Lets go then Edward." I grabbed his hand and shut the door.

"Edward, I don't want anymore gifts. I hate people spending money on me. Alice went over board. And yours was just plain expensive..." He put his hand over my mouth.

"They didn't buy it." He removed his hand and replaced it with his lips. He pulled away even more quicker than the kiss had started. "Come on love."

We got to Edward's rather fast, time went so quick when you're talking to Edward, he was just so interesting.

We walked into the hallway, Edward took my coat. "Go on into the kitchen, Esme is there, I need to go speak to Emmett."

"Okay." I walked in, and was greeted by a very beautiful Esme.

"Darling, We haven't talked in so long, how are you?" She pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek.

"I'm great, you look amazing, are you okay Esme?" She pulled away, smiling.

"I'm fine, glad to hear your good. Happy birthday for yesterday darling, sorry I couldn't be here to say it then." I smiled. I lost my mother, but she is probably the closest person to a mother I'll ever have, a side from Mary.

"It's okay.. Hey, you didn't need to go with Carlisle, it's like everyone fleed when they knew I was staying..."

"It's not like that Bella. It's your first birthday with Edward. And you weren't close enough with him when it was Edwards birthday. So you didn't stay over here, or he didn't stay at yours, you seen eachother for an hour or so on his.." She looked down guilty, "He told me you were going to have sex, too. I'm sorry, I wouldn't have left if I didn't know that. Thats why he told me.. Here sit down love." She sat me in one of the kitchen chairs, she took a seat in front of me.

"It's fine, don't worry. I knew he would tell you." She nodded.

"How was it? He didn't hurt you did he sweetheart?" She had on a typical worried mother face.

"No, no. It was fine, it felt right. I'm glad I didn't lose it when I was 14 with someone I don't know, and would forget about in the morning. Then live to regret it for the rest of my life.. thats how it is now a days isn't it?" She nodded, agreeing.

"Yes.. So, he used protection right?" She asked, making nothing out of it. I hadn't answered in over a minute, and she started to look worried. I bit my bottom lip. "Bella, please tell me you did?"

"Uhm.. To be honest, I don't know. I was so drawn into what was going on to notice. Don't tell Edward, but me and Alice have planned to wait to take a test. I'm due on my period in 2 weeks or so. If I dont come on, I'm taking one." She looked so worried, I felt ashamed of myself. "I'm so scared Esme..."

"Bella, this isn't your fault..." I cut her off.

"It isn't Edward's either!" I didn't mean to shout, she looked down "Sorry.."

"It's fine.." This time Edward interupted her talking.

"I heard shouting?" I looked up

"Its nothing Edward. What took you so long?" He seemed happy, and my subject changing worked.

"Emmett challenged me to a game on racing, I won of course." He grinned.

"Well done baby."

"Has Esme given you her gift." I forgot Esme was there and faced her, she was playing with her fingers nervously.

"Sorry, I'll get it now," She said, hesitating before she stood and grabbed something out of a kitchen cupboard "Its not much, just something my mother gave me. I would never give this to one of Edward's girlfriends if he's only been with her as long as you too. But I see you two going far. You're so in love, and it shows." I smiled, she was so thoughtful.

"Thats sweet Esme," she handed me a brown wooden box. It looked old. I opened it, it revealed a locket. It was silver, and had scratches on it, It was worn out. I was scared I'd break it. "Oh Esme, its beautiful, You shouldn't have. I can't possibly take this.." She cut me off.

"Don't be silly dear." She eyed Edward and he came out of his 'I-feel-so-lucky' stare.

He took it out of the box and put it on my neck.

"It looks beautiful on you love." He whispered while kissing my neck. "Like you. I love you"

I smiled and turned, Kissed him on the lips, but was interupted by Esme tapping my shoulder. "Don't mean to be rude, But I think I'll leave you two to it." She laughed, thoughtful.

"Sorry, how rude of me." I hugged her and she kissed my cheek. "Its beautiful Esme, Thank you." She smiled and walked out of the kitchen, Leaving me with a very handsome Edward.

"Bella, I'm so lucky." I laughed and pulled him to me.

"Where were we?" I asked.

"We were doing something like this..." He pressed his lips to mine. It felt like my whole body was on fire. This is what you call heaven..

**

* * *

**

**what do you think?**

**Well I think i killed my laptop, so sorry if i dont update much :(:(**

**Have a great christmas.**

**Please review as a christmas present :D:D**


	12. Alice's secret, and Bella's verdict

**I'll write my authors note at the end.**

**Please please please please pleaseeeeeee review, its christmas, time for giving :D**

**Please please please please pleaseeeeeee review, its christmas, time for giving :D**

**Please please please please pleaseeeeeee review, its christmas, time for giving :D**

**Please please please please pleaseeeeeee review, its christmas, time for giving :D**

**Please please please please pleaseeeeeee review, its christmas, time for giving :D**

**Please please please please pleaseeeeeee review, its christmas, time for giving :D**

**Please please please please pleaseeeeeee review, its christmas, time for giving :D**

**Please please please please pleaseeeeeee review, its christmas, the time for gifts, and giving and getting freee stuff, such as your reviews xD :D**

**Please please please please pleaseeeeeee review, its christmas, time for giving :D**

**Please please please please pleaseeeeeee review, its christmas, time for giving :D**

**Please please please please pleaseeeeeee review, its christmas, time for giving :D**

**Please please please please pleaseeeeeee review, its christmas, time for giving :D**

**Please please please please pleaseeeeeee review, its christmas, time for giving :D**

**Please please please please pleaseeeeeee review, its christmas, time for giving :D**

**Sorry, got a little carried away xD**

**But i'm desperate! :'(**

**Disclaimer: I own, Sophie, The story, The brown Haired women, Alice's baby bumppp, Bella's Babyyy bummpp and Marryy =D**

**Enjoy!**

Complicated Lives.

Chapter 12.

Date in story: 1st October.

BPOV

I was sat in the centre of my bed, watching Alice do her daily excersize. I had to admit, she looked amazing, she had a great body, so I don't know why she bothers.

"Alice, you don't need exercize." She pulled her leg from around her neck and stood up.

I cringed.

"Bella, Everyone does. Including you dear." My mouth gapped open in shear shock.

"What? thanks Alice, thanks alot." I sarcasticly grinned.

"Everyone does silly, thats why we live. Don't know how you're still breathing though." She said, eyeing me.

"Hmm" I looked down at my magazine as she got back to her exercize. Then Mary came trotting in.

"Hello girls. I'm going shopping in Port Angeles, Do you need any lady essentals? Like tampons. I haven't seen them in the bathroom in a while.." I looked up at Alice, she had stiffened up, as had I.

"Err. Yeah, please." I blurted out. She nodded and walked out.

I ran over to Alice.

"Alice I completely forgot! I was due on over a week ago. Oh no!" I groaned. She looked up, her face drained of blood. "Alice, whats wrong?"

"Bella.. Bella, I'm pregnant.." Thats the last thing I remember..

EPOV

"Carlisle, Carlisle, how is she?" I was panicked, you could tell. My voice was shakey.

"She's resting Edward. She just passed out and banged her head on the end of her bed apparently. She'll have a bump and a bruise." I cringed. My poor Bella.

I walked into her bedroom quietly. That wasn't needed, Bella was sat up flicking through T.V channels.

She noticed my enterance and jumped out of bed and ran to me.

"Edward!" She screamed. She ran into me so hard all the air flew out of me. I moaned and started coughing. "Shoot, sorry."

I held one hand on my knee, bent over and held the other up, telling her to wait a minute.

When I looked up she had her hands across her chest.

"Bella, are you okay? What happened baby?" She bit her lip and pulled me to sit on the bed. She sat next to me.

"Alice told me she is pregnant.." I froze, shocked.

"What? It's Jaspers right?"

"Edward! She's not like that, of course its his!"

"Okay, okay.. How long?" She rubbed her head. Thinking.

"About the time we... You know, Thats the last time she said they had sex. They 'never have time anymore' They just want to get to know eachother more, rather about them, than inside them.."

I nodded, understanding.

"So.. The head thing?"

"It's my kid sister, sorta. How do you expect me to act?"

"Nevermind. How're you feeling?"

"Fin-" And then she was sick, all over my legs.

"Oh my god. Bella!"

"Crap, Edwa-" and again.. I ran to the bathroom, grabbing a towl and jug.

As soon as she had it, her head was in it.

"Bella, whats going on?"

She wiped her mouth. "Edward, I think I'm pregnant.." Everything went blurry, I heard my named being said repeatedly, but it sounded like someone drunk, sleering.

Then there was a massive clack, like someone being slapped. Then I felt the pain.

It was me.

"Edward, snap out of it!" I put my head in my hands, hoping the dizziness would go. I looked up, Bella looked worried, slash with ashamed. "I'm so sorry Edward.."

"No! Don't be, Im taking you to a clinic, You can never trust a pregnancy test.."

BPOV

-Clinic-

Edward, Alice and I all sat in the waiting room. I sat in the centre, Alice on my right, Edward left. Edward had my hand, and I had Alice's.

My heart racing. The heat leaving my face.

Just as I thought It couldn't get any worse.

"Miss Swan?" I looked up, then at Edward, he nodded.

"Come on, love. Sooner its over with the better, right?" I smiled, I turned to Alice and pulled her hand..

"Actually Bella, I want to wait. I can't stand it.." I nodded and queezed her hand then let go.

The middle aged women with fading brown hair and grey roots smiled. "This way, it's room two dear." Edward nodded.

"Thank you."

We walked in, a very beautiful young girl was sorting all the equiptment out. She had long wavey blond hair, blue eyes, and she wore quite a bit of makeup. She was about my height and must have been about twenty one.

She turned and instantly went red, noticing Edward of course, she fluttered her eyelashes and nervously grinned. That was a wasted attempt. I looked up into the eyes of Edward. He hadn't taken his eyes off me.

"Ermm.. Hello, I'm Sophie." She smiled.

"To be honest I don't care, Don't mean to be rude, but can we just forget the chit chat and get this out of the way?" Edward said harshly, still gazing into my eyes, And queezing my hand. Sophie's mouth fell wide. She took a few minutes to reassemble herself, and then smiled politely.

"No problem.. Please lay down on here," She pointed to the plastic covered bed "and lift your top up as far as your bra.." She said, embarrassed.

I did as she said.

Edward sat on a stool next to me, never letting go of my hand.

As Sophie sorted the stuff out, and put the weird feeling gel on my stomach, Edward whispered into my ear. "It'll be fine, If you are... Pregnant, I wont bail out, I'll always want you, Even if you turn out like an elephant." We both laughed.

Sophie looked at us quickly every few seconds. Edward noticed and planted a kiss on my lips.

When he pulled away we both looked at her, she removed her gaze from us, turning red.

I looked back at Edward, he was grinning.

He mouthed "Guilty" And that started us off laughing again.

Poor girl.

"Okay.. Ermm. So you've never taken a test?" Sophie asked.

"Uh, No.." She bit her lip.

"Well, I thought you had, So if nothing appears on the scan, I'll have to take a further test to be sure.. Is that okay?" She asked. Un-certain.

"Ermm, What sort of tests?" Edward asked politely this time.

"Well, It includes a women and Bella's..." I didn't let her finish.

"Okay, okay! Can we just do the scan?!" I shouted.

"Certainly hon." She said smiling.

I jumped when she placed something cold on my stomach and started spreading the gel around my lower stomach.

I looked at Edward nervously. His eyes were pealed on the screen showing the scan. I slowly followed his gaze. Watching for anything at all.

After a few more minutes of pure hell and not spotting anything on the damn screen Sophie turned to look at us with a huge grin on her face.

"Congratulations, You're pregnant Bella." I gasped. Edward squeezed my hand and started soothing me by whispering things in my ear.

"No, no it can't be.. It was my.. Our first time. I thought It wasn't possible on the first time..."

"Oh, you didn't want to be did you? Oh dear, well yes, it's possible, they're myth's babe." She said, soothing.

"Will you shut up, just shut up, shut up!" I screamed.

Edward jumped, "Help me god damn it Edward, grab that cloth."

He passed a blue towl and I whipped the gel from my stomach.

"You need to know when your next appointment is Bella.." Sophie said grabbing my shoulder as I headed for the door.

"No! No baby, I can't take it!"

"You're going to have an aboration?" she asked, shocked.

"Ye-" Edward cut me off.

"No, she isn't.. Where can I found out the next appointment?" He asked.

"Edward!" I screamed "No, no baby, stop it!"

"Quiet Bella. When, where what time Sophie? Tell me before she goes mental!" She did actually look generally scared..

"Err, I'll ring you. I have Dr. Carlisles number."

"How do you know Carlis-" He shook his head, cutting himself off. "Nevermind, thanks for you time." I struggled against his hold.

He pushed me out. "Edward!" I moaned.

We walked into the waiting room, Alice looked worried sick "what took you so long, I can't stand pregnancy clinics!" She cussed, Everyone in the room looked at us, irritated.

"Bella got in a scrap with the women" he put his hand around my waist.

When we were in the car, Alice leant through mine and Edward's seats in the front, resting her chin on mine. "Whats the verdict?" Alice questioned.

"She's-" I cut edward off.

"Pregnant."

* * *

**What do you think, I haven't had many reviews, so I might just stop writting this story to be honest =/**

**Hey, guess what? it turns out I didnt kill my laptop, The battery unplugged, and I didnt notice, and I thought I'd made it over heat -giggles- im so stupid.**

**So that means I can write my story more often again (:**

**Right, so, How was your christmas? Get anything nice? I got the twilight soundtrack -listening to it- well chuft, and a camera, phone, and posh straighteners, and other things =D they were the main ones =D**

**Anywho, just wanna say, im only 14, so never been pregnant, so i dont know how this works, so yeah, sorry if the scan sucked, and sorry if my story generally sucks, and sorry if it will suck through the pregnancy (if she gets through it, never know) it is my first story, so yano =/**

**Anyway, my sister had a child, so im an auntie, yah, i was 7 when she had her, so i didnt learn much about the pregnancy etc, but she is pregnant again now =D yays, the baby is due febuary 7th 2009 =D auntie again =D sucks though, I hate my neice, lols.**

**Oh, and ive taken child development for my GCSE'S, so ive learnt alot about pregnancies, birth, looking after babies, etc. So i hope ill be good at this.**

**anyway, nuff chatter, please review =D**

**Ps: Yay, im listening to the twilight soundtrack, and robert is singing, (its his song, 'never think' which is on the album, to be honest, i kinda prefer his song 'let me sign' which is played in the movie, the scene where he is sucking the venom out of Bella :D)**

**oh,and i cant believe kristen and rob smoke! and he cut his hair all off. new moon is gonna be weird :P**

**REVIEW!**

**I love Emmett Cullen (L)**

**Don't forget that! ¬¬ He's mine :P**

**-Alexx.**

* * *


	13. Confessions and Choices

**

* * *

**

I would like to make a shout out to my best friend Natalie for her wonderful help in this story, she came up with some of the plot of this story, The cookies, the nuts story (i came up with the dildo thing though), The plate (but I did come up with the mirror, and antique bit :D), Thanks babe! I love youuuu!

Anyway, I know this is short, But I'm writting a chapter now. and It will be the longest/funniest one yet. Plus, its kinda rude. But no sex. Ill leave it there :P :D

Disclaimer: Dammit, I still own nothing -groans-

* * *

Complicated Lives.

Chapter thirteen.

Date in story: Saturday 6th october.

Alice and Bella ironicly got pregnant at the same time, Bella's Birthday.

They are now 3 weeks, 2 days pregnant.

MPOV (AN: Alice's mom)

I took the freshly baked batch of cookies out of the oven with a grin on my face. I've been so busy at work lately I haven't had time to make any. I sighed. So depressing.

"Mom, Can we talk to you please, if you have time.." My beautiful energetic daughter Alice greeted, Eyeing my cooking ingredients. Bella walked in at her side, she halfheartedly smiled at me.

"Hey girls, Yeah of course, what up. Oh I just made some cookies, do you want some when they've cooled down?"

Alice bit her lip "I don't think we should with our condition mom," I raised an eyebrow, and hurried over, I grabbed there elbows and pushed them into the kitchen chairs.

"Oh dear, are you ill girls? Do you feel faint? Do you need anything? Talk to me!" I pleaded, panicked.

They looked at eachother, unsure.

"Well, no, but, well, sorta. We have... Morning sickness." Alice blurted out.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head, my mouth turning into a giant O.

"WHAT?!" I screamed, fury, slash worry faulted with my head. "I'm sorry, since when?"

"Er, Bella's birthday, That's the last time.. I had sex with Jasper, and that was Bella's first time, she hasn't since.." she was playing with her fingers, nervous. Bella had her head in her hands.

I thought about that for a while, calculating.

"Okay, thats... about 3 weeks." Bella and Alice exchanged a worried look "What are you going to do about it, I mean, are you keeping your babies?" I asked.

"I'm keeping mine mom" Alice said nervously.

"Listen, girls, whatever you decide to do, I'm going to help you through it. I wont let you down." Bella finally looked at me, and smiled. "Jasper and Edward are the fathers right? Do they know?" I asked.

"Of course." Bella finally spoke.

EPOV

Bella was sat in my kitchen reading Wuthering Heights. I didn't get her obsession with the damn book, I've never liked Heathcliff.

"Bella, what are we going to do with this baby, we can't put it off forever. I personly think we should keep it..." She looked up, her face red with fury.

"No!" she roared "No baby!" She looked back at her book. I wasn't giving up that easy.

"Bella, be reasonable. It's a baby. It's a human being. You child Bella, Your own blood. And I kinda do have my own input in this.."

She ignored me. Turning the page in her old book.

"Bella, I've had just about enough! You need to make your mind up. This isn't pretend!" She still ignored me. "Bella, I know you can hear me.. God damn it. Put that stupid book down!" she looked up anger flashed across her face. She stood from the table and walked up to me, and got into my face.

"You what? I'll have you know Wuthering Heights isn't a stupid book, it's the best book going..."

I cut her off. "I dont give a... Oh whatever. I give up. If you really wanted to get rid of the baby why haven't you already?!"

She thought about it. Realisation coming to reconistion. "I..I don't know Edward, okay."

"I know what it is Bella, you don't care about anyone but yourself!" Because I could even figure out what she was doing, one of Esme's antique plates went flying into the mirror by the side of my head. The glass went shattering into tiny peices around my feet. I looked up, shock flashing across my face.

Her face fell, Instant regret and guilt planted in her eyes.

"You do know thats seven years bad luck?" She looked up, blushing.

"Sorry to break it to you Edward, But I have all the bad luck in the world. Whats seven more years of it really going to do?" She asked, bringing me back to the subject of why we were fighting.

"I'm sorry.. But whats wrong with having another clumsy little Bella?" She looked down.

"I can barely go a day without bad luck.. This child will probably cause more trouble than a derranged monkey, set on world domination."

"You're such a freak.." She sighed.

"Tell me something I don't know.." She sighed again, looking down.

"I got dared to shave my nuts when I was forteen, and I won a edible dildo. Then later fed it to my cat, Then my cat died..." I hung my head in shame, She looked up, Her eyes widened in shock.

"...What?" I shook my head.

"Forget I said that.."

She started laughing. "I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life. And you do know the baby probably heard that?" She stroked her stomach, "Poor thing.." she looked up at me, and we couldn't contain our laughter.

Once we'd stopped I sat her down, sitting at the chair nexted to her. "So what are we going to do?"

She smiled. "This fight.. Has made me realise.. It's worth more than anything.. I'll keep it Edward.." I grinned and embraced her in a huge hug.

"I'm sorry for calling you a selfish person.."

"I'm sorry for throwing a plate.."

"I only costs over a few thousand quid.." She looked up, biting her lip.

"Shoot!" I smiled, and pulled her head up by her chin. I pressed my lips to hers.

When I pulled away I whispered "How did I ever get so lucky, I love you so much, my Bella."

"With my luck, having you is a miricle." She whispered.

She was everything I could dream of and more, and I never want to lose her. And having this Baby, would bring us much closer. But then I thought about it.. I don't want a shot-gun wedding.


	14. Porn shop and Mr Sexy Whip

******

* * *

**

**Okay, this is my longest story yet, and truth be told, i did write another one before this, but i accidently deleted it. no joke, it took my more than 4 hours. i actally cried, it was so depressing. anyway, this no where near as good as the first one, i havent even been to bed yet, and its 10 in the morning, just cos i re wrote it. anyway, most of it was in a porn shop, very ooc, and very random lots of sex whips, dildo's, gay porn and underwear, if you dont like that sorta stuff, look away now. natalie helped, but it was my idea :D**

So this is very very very very very OOC, but think about it, what lad, brothers, friends, left in a sex shop, unsuppervised, while there girlfriends shop, wouldnt get this carried away? 

The reason behind thiss: me and natalie deprived of sleep, hypo, bored and stuck for ideas. it just popped into ourr noggin!

so if you like this, tell me and i may write more like this :D

oh, and as you can tell, i love emmett, so the gay thing, had to be done, as he is the less serious, stupid, and funny one in the books and my ff. (:

and sorry for all the POV changing, it was needed :D

**so enjoy, and review like hell!**

* * *

Complicated lives.

Chapter forteen.

Date in story: 2nd febuary.

5 months pregnant.

I looked in the long standing mirror at my baby bump, I lifted my baggy shirt to just below my bra, and admired it. "I'm so fat.." I muttered.

"Then I'm fat too." Alice said laughing. I'd forgotten she was here reading baby catalogues on the bed with Jasper.

"You're not fat... Yet" Jasper said, evilly.

"Thanks, Thanks a lot." I said, Glaring.

"You're very welcome." He said grinning. Alice smacked him on the head. I never understood why she did that, I always said its like watching a fly hit a fully grown horse. Pathetic.

"hey, what was that for?!" Jasper Shouted, a slight hint of teasing and sarcasimn in his sweet delicate voice.

"Jasper Behave!" She hissed. "But I'll make it up to you later." She said winking, the same time as she sat on his lap, Jasper rested his hands on her baby bump, and began stroking it.

"Hey, none of that, I'm stood right here, and theres children present." I said, frowning.

"I suppose you're right, Emmett is here." Alice said sighing.

"Hey!" He shouted. Looking away from the giant screen he and Edward were playing video games on.

"A hah! I beat you again! Suck on that!" Edward shouted, shoving the controlar into Em's mouth. Emmett gagged. Edward started doing his victory dance.

"Aw, No, theres two kids present." I said. We all started laughing.

"What, I don't get it?" Edward said, looking confused.

"Aw, he even has the mind of one." I said, everyone still laughing.

"Bella, I don't like this game" He said, annoyed.

I walked up and patted his head. "Bless." I suddenly heard a huge thud, and turned to see Jasper curled in a ball on the floor nearly wetting himself with laughter.

"When we took this study leave, for a break, you know, to relax. I didn't think we'd end up effortless because we laugh so much.." I said, distracted.

Jasper got up, and sat on the bed. We all looked at him and he looked ashamed and embarrassed. "Sorry, I got a little carried away, My bad." He said, Looking at the catalogue.

"Aw, brother, because you love me, can't you let me win and just pretend you're mentally retarted like a good little boy?" Emmett pleaded jutting his bottom lip out, mocking.

"Ha, not a chance!" Edward shouted in his face.

"Dammit!" Emmett cussed.

"Jasper, do you want a game? If you suck I'll let you win." Edward said, Grinning. Jasper laughed and walked over taking the remote from the sulky defeated Emmett.

A few minutes later Jasper was looking like he was going to win.

"Ha ha, I'm going to win, no one has ever beaten the mighty Jazz maister, prepare to lose matey, ha.. wait, oh my god, you beat me!" Jasper shouted.

"Jasper." Edward said.

"What, traitor?"

"You suck." He laughed.

"Oh my god, I have the best idea!" Alice shouted. She grinned. wait, grinning was an understatement, it literally looked like her mouth could fall out it was stretched so far up her face.

"I'm guessing this involves shopping?" I asked.

"Oh Bella, you know me so well!" Alice exclaimed. "Imagine what my baby, or babies will be like?" She shouted.

"Little shopping obsessers?" I asked, sighing.

"I was going to say pretty" she said evilly, mocking.

"Of course." I whispered. "Hey, how about, I agree to go shopping if the lads go shopping too, They can carry the bags, with us being pregnant and al-" Jasper cut me off.

"I hate that! Thats all were good for lately, -- 'carrying bags' and The mood swings, and the fact we can't have sex, and-" He started ranting. "Can you imagine what it'll be like when they have the babies? -- 'Don't touch that you'll give them diseases', 'don't touch this, you'll give it aids' God damn these childr-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Alice shouted, she hit him in the head exactly the same time was Emmett and Edward did.

We all looked at Emmett, raising our eyebrows.

"What, it looked like fun.." He said innocently.

"Okay, can I carry on now?" I asked, irritated.

"Sure honey." Edward said.

Unlucky for Emmett, Edward seen him roll his eyes, and in the nic of time punched him in the face.

"Ow, thats going to bruise!" He shouted, rubbing his eye. "Whats Rosalie going to say when she gets back from her holiday?" He asked, annoyed.

"Aw, you should be able to answer that one genius." Edward said, laughing.

He rolled his eyes again, and Edward threatened him with his fist. "I will" He said. Shaking his fist.

Emmett did the locks mouth and throws away the key symbol.

"HAH! i'd like to see how long that lasts!" Alice shouted, we all stared at her, as she hadn't spoke in so long.

"Can I carry on now?" I asked, they all nodded. "So when we get back from shopping, we can come here, and play video games, and watch movies, and party. I'm in that kind of mood, make the most of it, while you can!" I pressed.

"Lets go then!" Alice screamed.

"Alice, quiet, we have neighbours you know." I said.

"Ha ha ha!" she sceamed in my face, sarcasticly mocking my silence fret "Sorry, I just get excited when you talk about my porn."

"So thats what you call your shopping obsession now?"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" Emmett said a little over the top.

"Shut up Emmett," we all said.

Edward got up, and helped me to my feet, and then I helped Alice, and we all headed for the door.

I heard someone moan, and seen Emmett still sat on the floor, with his hand in the air, waiting for someone to help him up.

"You're a man, and I'm pregnant" I said, walking out.

He groaned and got up.

We got to Edward's volvo, and I got in the front with Alice, as she insisted on driving.

The lads talked about useless rubbish in the back, while I stroked my bump.

Only 10 minutes into the drive, and Barbie Girl came on. Alice grinned, and turned it up. When they finally started singing Alice started dancing. And then... The lads sang along. I turned to watch, and Alice looked through the rearview mirror.

"Hi Barbie!" Jasper said,

"Hi Ken!" Emmett said after him "Hey, I don't wanna be a girl!" He moaned, we all laughed and then Edward sang.

"You wanna go for a ride?" He said, laughing.

"Sure Ken!" Emmett said, agreeing to his role.

"Jump in!" Jasper said.

They let the rest of the song play, while we laughed.

_'I'm a Barbie girl _

_in the Barbie world _

_Life in plastic, _

_it's fantastic _

_You can brush my hair, _

_undress me everywhere _

_Imagination, _

_life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party_

_I'm a Barbie girl _

_in the Barbie world _

_Life in plastic, _

_it's fantastic _

_You can brush my hair, _

_undress me everywhere _

_Imagination, _

_life is your creation_

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world _

_Dress me up, _

_take your time, _

_I'm your dollie _

_You're my doll, _

_rock and roll, _

_feel the glamour and pain _

_Kiss me here, _

_touch me there, _

_hanky-panky_

_You can touch, _

_you can play _

_You can say I'm always yours, _

_oooh whoa_

_I'm a Barbie girl _

_in the Barbie world _

_Life in plastic, _

_it's fantastic _

_You can brush my hair, _

_undress me everywhere _

_Imagination, _

_life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, _

_let's go party, _

_ha ha ha, _

_yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, _

_oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, _

_ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_Make me walk, _

_make me talk, _

_do whatever you please _

_I can act like a star, _

_I can beg on my knees _

_Come jump in, _

_be my friend, _

_let us do it again _

_Hit the town, _

_fool around, _

_let's go party_

_You can touch, _

_you can play _

_You can say I'm always yours _

_You can touch, _

_you can play _

_You can say I'm always yours_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, _

_ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh _

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, _

_yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh_

_I'm a Barbie girl _

_in the Barbie world _

_Life in plastic, _

_it's fantastic _

_You can brush my hair, _

_undress me everywhere _

_Imagination, _

_life is your creation_

_I'm a Barbie girl_

_ in the Barbie world _

_Life in plastic, _

_it's fantastic _

_You can brush my hair, _

_undress me everywhere _

_Imagination, _

_life is your creation_

_Come on, Barbie, let's go party, _

_ha ha ha, yeah _

_Come on, Barbie, _

_let's go party, oooh, oooh _

_Come on, Barbie, _

_let's go party, _

_ha ha ha, _

_yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh'_

I decided to sing the last bit "Oh, i'm having so much fun!" I said.

"Well Barbie, we're just getting started!" Edward said unexpectedly.

"Oh, I love you Ken!" I said, ending the song.

We all finished laughing and Edward said "I love you to Bella" chuckling.

"We're here!" Alice screamed.

We all got out, and Alice and Jasper walked a head holding hands, Edward held my waist. Emmett trudged at our side.

"Missing Rose?" Edward asked.

"Yeah!" Emmett cried.

"Unlucky!" He laughed harshly.

"Shut up Edward. Its okay Emmett, she's only been gone for nearly 3 months. She'll be back in 1." I was pretty glad she had a 4 month holiday every year to a villa.

"Thanks," He said smiling. "At least someone cares.." he shrugged.

"Does she know about us being pregnant?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope, its not my place to say, but she'll find out sooner or later, right?" He nodded toward my bump.

"Hmmm, right" I agreed.

"Okay, our first sho-" Alice was saying untill Emmett cut her off.

"Duuuuude, a porn shop!" He grinned. "Lets go in!"

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Oh my god, it has underwear, come on Bella!" Alice said, dragging me away from Edward.

"Behave!" I said to the lads before letting them run into the shop grinning. It was like I was there mother.

Alice grabbed some frilly underwear and pulled me into the changing rooms. "Okay, you try on these, and I'll try these!" She threw the ones I was to wear at me, and showed me hers. They had holes in places I didn't think were right. I raised an eyebrow. "Its better than being naked!" she said, laughing.

"As you do.." I said.

EMPOV

"Lets split!" I said, they nodded and ran off in different directions.

I browsed the shelves near the door, there were sale DVD'S.

I looked at them "Yum" I said, eyeing a sexy blond on the front of one. They ranged from, lesbians, to gays. I picked one up, and it didnt hold my interest, so looked at the next shelve.

They were lesbians and Gays again, but one caught my eyes. It was called 'sexy gays do gang bangs' I didn't see the need in false advertisment, if it was gays and lesbians, then it was obvious that a gay sleeps with a women -- a lesbian.

I sighed and read the smallprint.

Then I saw Lauren poke her head in. "Oh my god, what are you doing?!" she asked, laughing. "I'm so telling Rose!" She eyed the top shelve the ran off.

I looked up, only to see a poster saying 'GAY SECTION' I dropped the DVD and ran after her.

"Its not what you think, I'm not gay!" People stared. she was gone, so I walked back. I was greeted by Jasper.

"Dude, don't go down there, Its so... Gay." He laughed. "So what have You been looki-" He looked at the Poster. "Dude, thats weird.!" He said, shocked.

"Hey, I didn't know! and you were looking at gay stuff too!" I shouted. He laughed.

"So where's Edward?" I asked.

"Last I seen he was looking at the underwear..."

We walked up to where Edward was.

"Whats this?" He asked, looking at a thong. He flicked it at Jasper by mistake, and I laughed. Jasper pulled it off of his head.

"Its a thong Edward!" He said, hissing.

"Is it for men or women?" He asked.

"Oh my god, you're so inexperienced!" Jasper said.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"What the hell is that?" Jasper asked, pointing to something.

Edward looked "Its an anal ring." Jasper looked like he could puke.

"How do you know what that is dude?!" Jasper asked, disgusted.

"I got dared to buy a friend one for christmas when I was 14, I was in my daring stages," He shrugged.

"Ew, you have some sick friends!" I shouted.

"It was you, you idiot!" He said, laughing.

"Oh..." I said, blushing..

"Oh my god!" Edward shouted, "Look!" He ran over and grabbed a leather whip. "Hung gah!" He shouted, crouching.

"Oh god!" I said.

JPOV

"That is some weird doll." I said, turning to look at a sex doll in the oddest of positions.

All three of us cocked our heads to the right.

"That so cool!" Emmett shouted, grabbing on to it.

"dude, you just grabbed its penis!" I laughed. Emmett pulled away "First you looked at gay porn, now you're touching these!" I turned to where Edward was, but he was gone, I looked to the other side of the doll to see him nudging a dildo in its hands.

"A hah! Surrender your weapons!" He shouted at the doll.

"Emmett, record this!" I ordered Emmett, giving him my phone. I ran behind Edward with a whip, and got him in the arse. He screamed, and then chased after me, Emmett ran behind us recording.

Edward started shouting "I'ma gonna get'chooo!"

I heard a massive bang, and stopped and turned to see Emmett head first in a box.

"I'm okay... I think" He slurred out of the tub. Edward pulled him out, laughing. He had a dildo in his mouth. "Ooops, I don't know how that got there!" He said.

"You're so gay!" Next thing we knew, Emmett was chasing us!

Untill he spotted some colorful bra's. His eyes went all big, like he was high. "I wonts one!" He smiled.

He put one on his head, and Edward put one on his chest "Does that turn you on Emmett, does it, does?" He asked, while licking and stroking his whip. I fell over laughing.

APOV.

We'd only been in the changing rooms 30 minutes and Bella and I had already finished with these sets of underwear, I went to get some more. Only to walk out and see Emmett with a bra on his head, and Edward wearing one, while licking a whip. And to make things worse, Jasper was smelling one.

I walked over.

"Dare I ask?" I asked.

"I'm trying to turn Emmett on, he was looking at gay porn, touched a doll, and sucked a dildo. What could be more gayyer?" Edward laughed.

"You're the one wearing a bra." I looked at Jasper, he's put the bra down and was watching me.

"They smell good," He smiled "Nothing compared to yours though of course." He said. Shrugging.

"You smell my underwear?" I asked, shocked.

"Who wouldn't?" He asked.

"I wouldn't" Edward said, taking the bra off. Emmett nodded.

"Me neither"

"Whatever." I grabbed some more bra's and went back into the changing rooms. "I think our boyfriends are gay." I said to Bella, sighing.

She shrugged. "Nothing new."

EPOV

I was stood at the till, buying the whip, with Emmett behind me, buying the dildo, and then Jasper getting a bra. The women looked at me strange but never questioned. "Thanks" I muttered when she handed me my change.

APOV

"Come on Bella, My feet are killing me, lets go before they do anything else with the porn when we are not around.." she laughed.

"I've had fun Alice, thanks." Wow.

I pulled her in to a hug. "Me too. Lets go" We walked out, I headed to the till, while she waited by the bra's.

I stood behind a very tall blond man. He turned around. It was Jasper. "Sorry, I liked it" He bit his lip, showing me the bra. "But Edward bought a whip, and Emmett bought a dildo.." I laughed and leant up to kiss him..

"Go get Bella outside, she's dead on her feet." He nodded and walked over to her, she was stood by the bra section. I heard Bella say

"Nice color Jasper, I like it" she said, talking about his bra.

He was obviously chuffed. "Thanks! Me to!" She laughed.

EMPOV

We all stood outside, except Alice, we were waiting for her. Bella was sat on a bench. Edward stood against a wall, so was Jasper and I.

"Your dildo has nothing when It comes to Mr Sexy Whip!" Edward roared. He whacked me on the arse.

Bella looked like her eyes would pop out of her head.

"Edward!" She shouted. "We're not using that by the way!"

He looked affended "No, my whip, for me only!" He said, holding it to his chest... Protecting it?

It must have looked odd for Alice when she finally walked out of the shop, me rubbing my butt, and Edward stroking a whip.

"I wont ask." She said, linking arms with Bella.

"Sadly, I seen." Bella said, shaking her head. Alice leant up to pat her head.

"Aw, i'm so sorry!" Bella nodded.

"Its okay." she smiled.

"I don't think we should go do anymore shopping, my feet are killing me. And i'm hungry, McDonalds anyone?" Alice asked. We all nodded.

"Yeah, baby wants a ham burger" Bella said, rubbing her belly, "You guys walk in front, I don't fancy being whipped" Bella said,

"Sure," Jasper agreed.

Once we got to McDonalds we went to the back table and, Edward, Jasper and I all battled for the seat near the window, Edward whipped me, so I shoved a dildo in his mouth. I was laughing so hard I fell off my seat, and Jasper took it.

"Dammit!" I cried. Edward removed the dildo and sighed. I sat in the middle.

Bella came back with the food. "Alice went to pee, in it." she said.

"Gangstaa Bella, Gangstaaa, reaall smooth dude!" I said, sarcasticly.

"Mong!" she said glaring.

"Tard!" I argued back.

"Gay!" oh she went there.

"elephant!" Edward turned, red with fury,

"Did you just call my gorgeous Bella an elephant?" he asked.

"er, noo...?" he smacked me in the back of the head.

"Dammit!" I mutted, We all tucked into our lunch.

Bella's hand disappeared under the table onta Edward's leg, I looked away before It got too graphic.

A few seconds later, Bella moaned "I don't even like milkshake.." she looked confused.

Alice returned and pulled a toy out of her happy meal. I first thought she was going to play with it before eating, but then she started chewing the thing, I stopped eating and stared, one eyebrow raised. She looked up and blushed "Craving" she said, I shrugged and started eating again.

"Don't eat it babe," Jasper said laughing.

"I'll get you some nuggets Alice," Bella said, hobbling to the till.

"What was Bella doing under the table?" Alice asked, Edward shrugged innocently.

"Nothing.."

"Right, and I'm santa." Alice said. Joy overwhelmed me.

"REALLY! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" it seemed like that came out as one giant word, rather than a sentence. But she was santa! "Hey, you still owe me a pony!" I glared, Jasper laughed and whispered gay under his breath.

Bella came back and handed Alice her nuggets. "Here."

"Cheers" Alice said, tucking in. Edward and Jasper finished and were talking over me. How rude.

Then it dawned on me. "Hey, I thought santa was a dude?" I asked, annoyed.

"Shut up Emmett. Gay boy." Alice said. Edward grabbed his whip and poked me in the eye.

"Hey! That hurt!" I cussed.

"You'll live, you have two eyes." he said.

I was glaring at him when the main entrance doors opened, I seen the most beautiful red head walk in, she had a knee length white dress on, with boots. She kinda had manly legs, but it was hot. Well, I could only see the back of her, But she was cute.

"I'll prove I'm not gay." I said, I grabbed a straw, and bit the end, and then blew the paper at the chicks arse, Everyone watched to see what my attack would have done. She slowly turned around.

I started choking on my food, gagging, Edward started whacking my back.

That chick was a dude!

"Yeah, your straight." he said sarcasticly. Everyone started laughing.

he/she winked and I pointed at Edward. He glared and eyed his whip.

"Come on, lets go. Before we cause anymore trouble!" Alice said, nudging Bella, so she could get out.

I wasn't done yet "Hey, Edward, I dare you to whip he/she's arse." He laughed,

"A dares a dare!" He did it, a full blown whack, He/she screamed, and turned around, fury playing on he/she's face. He/she started chasing us, and we all ran.

We were still laughing when we got inside Alice's/Bella's.

"That was hilarious!" Bella roared, "He/she was nearly as big as you Emmett! Perfect match!" She was nearly crying.

"Funny!" I shouted.

"Bella, you look exausted. Lets go to sleep together, yeah?" Edward asked Bella, laying her on the bed. She nodded.

"No whip?" He laughed.

"It was a joke, although i'm keeping it... And i'd rather stroke and lick you anyday." She giggled, and we all looked discusted, he laughed, and climbed into bed with his one true love.

* * *

**Yay, nay? **

**should I write another chappy like this? (: and what do you think to some of my chapters involving them all on MSN? :P**

**The next one will be a bit of msn-ie. see how it goes. **

**thanks, love you all for your reviews. **

**-Alexx **

**xXxXx**


	15. MSN Messenger and Suprise Questions

**I wrote this the same day I updated the last chapter, but never put it up because im ill, still, as always.**

**Right, me and natalie went shopping yesterday, an we decided to talk plots, and i came up with an amazing one, so prepare for some shocks :)**

**this story will get better, i promise.**

**this is short, but enjoy..**

**disclaimer: i own noooothtthiiiingnnnnggg D:**

* * *

Complicated Lives.

Chapter fifteen.

one month later.

Date in story: 1st of March.

6 months pregnant.

MSN messenger.

_His Baby Girl - Bella_

_Shopperholic Mommy To Be - Alice_

_I Love My Bella - Edward_

_Jasper Is Gonna Be A Papa - Jasper_

BPOV

Alice and I were so utterly bored that we decided to log onto MSN, in the same house. That was strange. Although it was Alice. She was on the computer downstairs and I was on my laptop in our bedroom.

**His Baby Girl** **says:  
**Alice, is there any point in this, we could be doing something better than this, you know, something that didn't waste the electricity.

**Shopperholic Mommy To Be says:**

Stop being so boring Bella. What else is there possibly to do, apart from play chess and study (when we don't go to school anymore due to pregnancy) which doesn't involve using electricity, honestly?

**His Baby Girl says:**  
Humph! -groans- good point, Alice. I'm going to text Edward, to get him online. :)

**Shopperholic Mommy To Be says:**

You just have to don't you Bella, we could make this a best friend thing. -glares-

**His Baby Girl says:  
**Sure Alice, talking to you when it would be easier with you in the same room is a whole lot of fun.

**Shopperholic Mommy To Be says:**

Humph!

_I Love My Bella has logged on._

**His Baby Girl says:  
**Yay! :D

**Shopperholic Mommy To Be says:  
**-groans- fun.

_I Love My Bella has been added to the conversation._

**Shopperholic Mommy To Be says:**  
Yay, Edward, hi ^o)

**His Baby Girl says:**

Alice, behave. Hey Eddy :)(L)

**I Love My Bella says:  
**Alice. Bella, love. Whats wrong? Are you okay, I got so worried.

**Shopperholic Mommy To Be says:  
**Eh? :S

**His Baby Girl says:  
**Sorry, But I do need help. It's Alice that won't let me log off Edward :(

**Shopperholic Mommy To Be says**:  
Hey! -glares-

**His Baby Girl says:**  
-Pulls tongue-

**I Love My Bella says:  
**Oh, it doesn't matter. I only stole the laptop of Carlisle. He will just stop my pocket money I suppose -shrugs- (A/N: He's joking about the pocket money!)

**Shopperholic Mommy To Be says:  
**Ha ha! gutted!

**His Baby Girl says:**

Alice, you idiot. Sorry Edward, don't leave me though, not with her, please Eddy! :O

**I Love My Bella says:  
**Don't call me Eddy, and yes, I will stay. Don't worry.

**Shopperholic Mommy To Be says:**

Bella! -syber punches you-

**I Love My Bella says:  
**-Growls- Lay off my Bella you fool.

**Shopperholic Mommy To Be says:**

Touche. Bella, are you alive?

**His Baby Girl says:**

Sorry, yes. I just, kinda, Konked out a second.

**Shopperholic Mommy To Be says:**

Why, are you okay? :|

**I Love My Bella says**:  
Bella, whats wrong?

**His Baby Girl says:  
**I think the baby just kicked. For the first time, anyway, It made me jump, I fell :P

**Shopperholic Mommy To Be says:**

You fell off your chair! the baby!

**His Baby Girl says:  
**I'm on a bed, stupid. And I'm fine. Edward, can you come over please, you haven't slept in 3 days :(

**Shopperholic Mommy To Be says:**

i'm on the couch again then -sighs-

**His Baby Girl says:**  
Alice, we have a spare room.

**Shopperholic Mommy To Be says:**

move into it then.

**His Baby Girl says:  
**:O Alice! You know I have nightmares!

**Shopperholic Mommy To Be says:**

sorry, was kidding. But we're getting fatter everyday, it's getting hard sharing a bed..

**His Baby Girl says:  
**Okay, I'll go in the spare room, my things are in there anyway, and in all fairness, you did tell me to stay in your room, much to my disgrace. But at least then Edward can stay every night. Speaking of Edward, why isn't he talking or answering my question :O :(

**Shopperholic Mommy To Be says:**

Hmmm, okay, when we're not pregnant, you can move back in.

**His Baby Girl says:**  
Sure Alice :) I'll enjoy the space from now on, :) Anyway, Edward?

**I Love My Bella says:  
**Sorry love, I was asking Carlisle if I could stay over. Esme is ill, and he wanted me to stay here, but he said its okay :)

**Shopperholic Mommy To Be says**:

I know you two are logging of naw, so I'm going to text Jasper and ask him to come online. :)

**His Baby Girl says:  
**Sure Alice. Edward, tell Esme I hope she gets better. And I'm coming downstairs now to wait for Edward. See you in a minute. And see you soon Edward, I love you so much. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Shopperholic Mommy To Be says:**

Okay Guys. x

**I Love My Bella says:  
**See you in 5 minutes Bella, Alice. Byee Love you xxxx

_His Baby Girl `has logged out._

_I Love My Bella `has logged out._

_Jasper Is Gonna Be A Papa `has logged in._

**Shopperholic Mommy To Be says:**

Jasper! I love you!

**Jasper Is Gonne Be A Papa says:**  
Ah, Alice.

----------------------------

I was sat in the livingroom watching how to look good naked, when there was 3 light taps on the window, I grinned, and Alice sighed.

I ran to the front door and swung it open. It had been so long since I'd seen Edward, so long since I'd had his arms comfortably and lovenly around me.

"Bella," He said lightly, my favorite crooked grin on his face "I've missed you."

I fell into his arms, and whispered against his chest "Silly, that's my line."

He laughed and pulled me inside, and up to my new bedroom.

He lay next to me on my bed. He got onto his elbow, looking into my eyes as he rubbed my belly "I'm so excited, it's unreal Bella."

"That makes two of us Edward. It will make us whole, Make us a real family." He rolled off of his elbow, and looked deep in thought.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Bella. Do you think I'm the one, the one who will always be there for you. Or have I let you down?" He whispered.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, he was facing the ceiling. "Edward, what are you talking about? Of course you're the one, I've never felt this way before, you have never let me down," He looked at me, and then my stomach, and then me again, shame in his eyes, "No Edward, that was as much as my fault as it was yours, but I don't regret one minute of it, and what It's done to me."

"Okay Bella." He sighed, and gently grabbed my hand in his, twisting his fingers with mine "I love you."

"I love you too Edward, so much more than you know." He sighed again, and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, theres something I want to ask you," He rolled back onto his elbow, still holding my hand, as uncomfortable as it made it.

"Okay, go on then Edward.." He shrugged.

"This is hard for me Bella," He stared into my eyes, "I'll make this easy for you. -- I don't want a baby, before we're committed to eachother. Before you are officially mine. I worry I'll lose you, you're so beautiful and delicate, that any guy could steal your heart. But if I knew I had it, if we were together officially, then I wouldn't worry, then we would be a family." He flaunted to my stomach, like a game show host.

"I don't understand Edward, I don't get you. You have my heart Edward, and no one can take it away from you.." He looked at the ceiling again. Becoming frustrated.

"Okay, I'll say this -- Bella, Being with you Just hurts me to see what I'm doing to you. It's becoming unbarable. I doomed you into a pregnancy, And I can't stand to look at you everyday knowing that. But Bella I love you so much, that I'm selfish enough to want to keep you for the rest of my life. And I'm selfish enough to doom you into this.." He shook his head with anger, ashamed of himself.

"Then whats the problem Edward, I don't understand?" And, I didn't understand, I was confused, why was he making a big deal out of the fact that he loved me, and wanted me.

I touched his frigid face with worry. He finally removed his eyes from my worried gaze, to look at the wall. At least it was a Change from the ceiling I thought.

"Bella.." He sounded like he was choking.

"Edward, don't do this to me, don't leave me hanging, talk to me, damn it Edward! please, I need you!" I pleaded.

He met my eyes, his were agonized, ashamed, worried.

I just wanted to hold him, and never let him go. But I was just to afraid to touch him.

Was I hurting him?

Was I hurting the reason for my existance. Because I knew It was not by far the other way around.

Yes, I am pregnant, but the fact that he is still here, still wants me. And hasn't ran a million miles already just makes me want him more.

His tortured eyes suddenly board into mine, it almost made me jump.

"Isabella," He shook his head, correcting "Bella Marie Swan, will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?" I felt my whole body stiffen, my body go numb, my mind go numb, and my mouth hang open like someone had shoved a can into it, kept there so long that my mouth had perminently molded into a giant O. Then everything went blurry, almost black.

What could I say to that? I was eighteen, eighteen! and pregnant And he was eighteen, and the father of my child. Okay, I was more mature than most people, Apparently I even looked twenty. But marriage? That just wasn't me! But with Edward, that was a plus, it made it sound like a fairy tale. But I was no princess, and I didn't deserve a prince. I didn't deserve Edward.

Where the hell did this come from! Not even his clued hints, clued me out. I was completely and utterly clueless as to why he wanted this, and at that matter, why he wanted me!

It made everything so real, feel so real. And I knew my answer as soon as he spoke the words, I just wasn't as awake as I thought I was, this all still seemed like a dream. And I knew my answer, like It was a puzzle I'd needed to solve for so long, and I knew it, I knew were the final peice fitted. It fitted in the spot were we would get married. Being Edward Cullen's wife, And the mother of his child.

"Edward..." I began, He had hope in his eyes.

* * *

**CLIFFYYYYY!!! :D HATE ME, HATE MEEEEEEEE -MUWAHAHAHA-**

**ily! :(**


	16. more engagments!, sex scan, and twins?

**Oh, the sex scan, you don't get to be at it though, just the long wait :D**

**so ares we excited?**

**and Jasper and Alice just keep coming out with suprises in this don't they?**

**this whole story is going to plan, i mean, Alice and Bella are in the same situation twice over now!**

**how exciting.**

**i'll stop getting you excited now, if i am. haha.**

**anyway, enjoy, and review!**

**PS: I know its short, my bad.**

* * *

Complicated Lives.

Chapter sixteen; The Final Scan. (Find out the sex of the baby)

6 Months Pregnant; Date in story: 3rd March.

ESPOV (Esme)

We were all waiting in the living room for Edward and Bella to come here, to tell us the news. Some how Alice knew. She always seemed to know everything, even when no one has told her about it, or whats happening. I didn't get it, it's like she could see the future.

"Hey mom, dad, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and.. Rose.." Edward greeted, smiling at everyone, but not making eye contact with Rosalie.. Odd.

"Hmmm." Rosalie Answered, looking out the window.

"Son." Carlisle smiled.

"Sup man," Emmett said, nodding.

"Still got the dildo?" I looked at Emmett in shock horror, he shook his head.

"Don't worry mam.." I looked away, forgetting what I heard.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed. "..Edward." she didn't look at Edward "Baby, or babies" she said, touching Bella's bump. "Ah, the joy." she sighed.

"Right, right, so this news Edward, what is it? we need to hurry, Alice and Bella have there scan soo-" I cut myself off, my mind trailing off, when I looked at the huge diamand rock on Bella's left hand. "Oh.. My.. God.." Bella noticed, and blushed, looking down.

"Esme!" Carlisle warned, to late, as I spilt my tea all down my skirt. I groaned.

"Oh my god mom, don't take the lords name in vain." Emmett said, shocked.

"Er, Emmett.." He shook his head.

"Dude, lay off." He warned Edward.

"The News the news!" Alice screamed, mocking.

"Er, well, to simply put it, me and Bella are getting married." Edward said, grinning, Bella smiled nervously.

"YAY!" Alice shouted. "Wooooooooooooooooo!" She went on, Untill Jasper lighty put his hand on her mouth. She glared at him.

"Well what do you know, congratulations son!" Carlisle congratulated, happy.

"Yes, Happy for you." I said, standing to kiss Bella and Edward on the cheeks.

"Jesus, first you get a bun in the oven, now you're getting married, what the hell else couldn't go wrong with you and Alice?!" Rosalie shouted, irritated. "Me and Emmett have only just had freaking sex! and some hotty, he was a freaking virgin!" She stood now, throwing her arms in the air.

"Why the hell did she have to come back early?.." Edward muttered under his breath. Bella and I giggled. I grabbed Bella's hand from Edward's and sat her down next to Carlisle and I.

"Actually, If you want to put it that way, a lot more has gone wrong.." Alice spoke up, nearly bouncing in her seat, "Jasper proposed this morning!" She shouted, grabbing Jasper's face and kissing him.

"They get older than us each day.." Carlisle mused.

"Wow, Great Alice.." Bella finally spoke. "I wanted the lime light." She whispered into my ear, mocking. "Ugh, joke." I laughed.

"Well done Alice, happy for you too." I said.

Rosalie sat back down, glaring.

"Emmett ask me to marry you now!" she shouted, Emmett went red.

"Huh! we aren't even that serious!" he shouted defending himself.

"I took your virginity, how serious could we get?!" she shouted, and stormed out of the room, shoving Edward on the way.

Bella instantly jumped up, and went to his side.

"Whoa, how'd you put up with that dude?" Jasper asked, laughing.

"It's worse in bed.." Emmett sighed.

- Flashback -

EMPOV

_"SCREAM MY NAME BITCH!" Rosalie shouted "SCREAM ITTTTTTTT!" Rosalie repeated screaming into my face._

_She was currently on top of me, straddling me to the bed, my hands were covering my face, pretty scared.._

_"Okay, okayy, just don't hurt me!" She grew redder "Rose Rose!" I shouted, panicking._

_"Thats not moaning, not the screaming I wont. Thats screaming for help!" She shouted, annoyed._

_I shoved her off of me, "This is not my kind of sex, you know, when your girlfriend has been away, and you're that desperate, you'd use a dildo..." I moaned, walking to the bathroom "Forget I said that... Anyway I can always pleasure myself!" I shouted._

_"You wouldn't!" She said, following me into the bathroom._

_"I am!" I said, grabbing my porn magazines. "Just watch me!" I said sarcasticly._

_"Fine, I will!" She said. I looked at her, raising an eyebrow, in thought._

_"Thats kinda kinky!" She grinned, pouncing onto me. "Now you scream my name!" I said, winking._

-End flashback-

(Still Esme's POV)

"Glad I never fell for her, and I fell for this little beautifu-" Emmett cut him off.

"Enough, just 'cause you two are perfect.." Emmett said, sighing again.

"Hmm, Have you got a jar of pickles, and some peanut butter Esme? They taste good together.." Bella said.

"What?" Emmett asked, disgusted. "Thats sick, you eat that?"

"Craving" she sighed. Edward giggled.

"It's horrible kissing her afterward.." Edward said, laughing out loud.

"Sure honey, but you have to go for a scan now.." I said politely.

She nodded. "Come on Alice, we need to go now. You lads aren't coming remember, it's a suprise!" She warned, grinning.

Edward sighed "S-sure" he stutted. He really wanted to go.

"Babe, please!" Jasper moaned. "Please, please, please let me come!"

"Nope, the longer you wait, the happier you'll be when you find out!" Alice said, smiling. "I love you."

It was odd, watching all this happen in front of me, Like it was some soap opera, happy families.

"See you later guys, love you Edward." Bella said, kissing him lighty on the lips. Edward lean't down and kissed her tummy.

"Bye sweetheart, bye baby. I love you both.. My family.." He said.

Alice walked over to Bella and took her hand, and they walked out.

Once the front door closed and the truck left the front garden, Jasper tucked the blinds back in place after staring after them, and Edward began to pace.

Jasper looked like he was going to puke, and Edward was as white as a ghost.

"I have to go to work now guys, I'll be back in a few hours, so they'll be back then, no ringing to let me no, I want to be suprised." Carlise warned. He waved, kissed me on the cheek and left.

I sat next to Jasper, soothing him by rubbing his back.

This is going to be a long wait..

After about an hour of flicking through the channels on TV I got bored, and also annoyed at Jasper and Edward.

Edward was still pacing. And Jasper's leg was bouncing a thousand miles an hour.

I lightly put my hand on his knee.

He wasn't my son, but it felt right. We have become close, for some reason, not like we need to either. I suppose Edward and Emmett are best friends with him. He just felt like another son.

He looked up, smiling.

"Sorry." He also had a habbit now, of looking at the clock, checking the time constantly.

"Dude, I'm bored" Emmett moaned. He'd been playing on games on his phone for an hour, cussing when he lost, and taking the mick out of Edward's face, because he was thinking.

"Go away then." Edward finally spoke, still pacing nervously.

"No, you go away!" he glared at Edward, even though Edward wouldn't know that.

"Boys, stop it!" I said.

Edward stopped, dead on his feet, looking straight into my eyes.

"Sorry.." He whispered, then he went back to pacing.

"Stop that!" I shouted. They all jumped. I never shout, it must have shocked them.

My hand instantly flew to my mouth. "Oops." They all laughed then.

"God damn it!" Emmett screamed, jumping to his feet "Stop it you idiot!" we all looked at him, confused.

He walked over to the clock on the fireplace. He grabbed it and put it into his jacket.

"Huh?" Jasper asked. "But I need that!" He shouted, irritated.

"We're back!" Alice shouted, we all jumped to our feet instantly, The clock fell out of Emmett's jacket.

"Oh." He said. "I just wasted my own amazing time, taking a clock off of a fire place!" he moaned.

"ALICE!" Jasper shouted, taking her in his arms "Are you okay, I was so worried, how was it, is it a boy, a girl?" Jasper was shouting, so many things, muddled up into basicly one word.

"Bella.." Edward said, stroking her hair. "Are you okay?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes, I'm fine. So is our baby.. Girl." She said, Edward's mouth turned into an O and he grinned, throwing his arms around her, she buried her face into his chest, clutching her stomach.

"Oh, congrats," I said, sitting back down.

"I still reckon your baby will have two heads.." Emmett said, nodding seriously, saying this to Jasper and Alice.

"Actually... I'm having two babies." She said, looking up worriedly at Jasper. "A boy and a girl Jasper, two babies!" she grinned, kissing him all over his face.

Everyone turned to her. "No way!" Emmett shouted "Still two head I suppose.." He said, smiling.

"Oh my god!" I shouted again, "wow, I'm so happy!" I took Alice from Jasper, hugging her tightly, while holding her Belly.

"So when're they due?" Edward asked, toward Alice and Bella. Seens as they got pregnant the same day..

"Uhm, June 27th, both of us." Bella said, smiling.

"Fabulous" I Grinned, taking Bella, Alice and the babies into my arms "Now we just have a wedding to plan!" Everyone apart from Bella grinned.

* * *

**Good, bad?**

**should i delete it, and go cry in a corner because im such a failure?**

**does it suck? **

**the story?**

**so far?**

**please, c'mon, be honest.**

**shall i stop writting.**

**okay, so, in summarry, the plot to happen -**

** theres 2 HUGE! suprises that are gonna happen when they go away for the wedding :D so watch out for them, they will be in about, er, 2-3 chapters. well, the first suprise anyway the second one will be around the wedding, which will be in about 3-4-5 chapters. i don't know, ill keep you posted.**

**so anyway, if you don't read the authors note you wouldnt no that, hey now im writting to no one, like the people who dont read authors notes, so what're the chances theyll read about me going on about themm not reading my lovely authours notes. **

**okay, ill shut up now.**

**so ya, REVIEW like hell!**


	17. Planning Alaska, And Rosalie's Apolagies

****

So, they plan the wedding, and Rosalie talks to Bella :D

**Its short btw, but when they're in Alaska, they should be longer, I promise.**

**Injoy! :D:D:D:D**

**Disclaimer: I own... Nothing D:**

* * *

Complicated Lives.

Chapter Seventeen.

Planning the wedding, and Rosalie's apolagies; Date in story: 3rd March (same day as when they found out what Alice and Bella are having)

Set: In Alice's bedroom (only Alice's as Bella has been kicked out, into the spare room - which is actually Bella's real room, but Alice made her move into hers. But now kicked her out, because of pregnancy purposes, and Jasper and Edward always staying over)

APOV

Bella and Edward were sat on the sofa at the end of my bed, Bella in Edward's arms, he was stroking her big belly. They are watching Emmett and Jasper on the computer console, arguing as usual. Emmett losing as usual.

I was lay on the fluffy quilts on the floor in front of Edward and Bella, we were all talking about the wedding.

"So you're still up for Alaska?" I asked, grinning.

"Yup, we already talked to Carlisle and Esme, they planned the color scheme, and everything. Basicly they're doing the whole wedding. And they've got the tickets. It's not going to be a big wedding, just the family, and a few friends. Less than a hundred people." Edward finished with a quick kiss on Bella's lips.

"A double wedding, I'm so excited!" I exclaimed.

Ever since we planned a double wedding -- Because Bella and I got pregnant the same night, and is due the same time, we thought it went well -- I've been so excited! Bella didn't seem phased, but I suppose thats Bella, nothing suprises her. The only thing keeping her happy now is Edward and the Baby.

I envied her.

"Yeah, So, when are we getting married?" Bella asked, smiling evilly.

We all laughed, Edward whispered something into her ear, and she smiled like she was the luckiest person in the world -- which of course she was --

"Soon Bella, soon." Edward said, sighing.

"How about we decide the date now?" I asked, grinning.

"Sure!" Bella agreed, sarcasticly.

We all laughed again, including the game obsorbed Emmett and Jasper this time.

"How about early may?" I asked, "Nearly summer, well, we'll be in Alaska, I suppose it won't matter." I laughed, shrugging.

"Great!" Edward said. "We can head down a few weeks before the wedding to sort it out, it'll be nice to hang around the place for a while."

Bella smiled up at him.

"It's a plan!" I exclaimed.

"Hah! I won!" Jasper shouted.

**RPOV**

_Song: Misery Business by Paramore (okay, this is Bella, kinda basicly Haley Williams, about Rosalie. Basicly the song is about Rose Bella and Edward. 'kay.)_

Set: Edward's house, Bella is staying there, and Edward has gone to the shops, to buy some pickles and peanut butter for Bella.

I Knocked on Edward's bedroom door lightly knowing that Bella would be here, because Edward had come into Emmett's room to ask him to go to the shops with him. Bella sighed and called out "Who is it?" Great.

"Uh, it's, um, Rose. Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"I'm not in the mood for a fight tonight, sorry to disappoint you." She said, turning the TV up.

"I don't wont to fight. Come on, Emmett has gone to the shop with Edward, this is my only chance to talk to you." I moaned.

"Fine!" she snapped.

I walked in, she was lay in Edward bed, wrapped in the covers. She turned the TV off, and turned to me, not bothering to move.

I sat at the side of her on the bed. She shrugged and moved over a little.

Jeez, you would think I smelled bad.

I sighed, and looked at my hands.

"About... Everything Bella, I've been selfish, and mean, and I'm sorry, I actually am, I don't mean any of it, I feel happy, for some reason, and cool. -- if you get my drift -- when I'm picking on someone." She sighed, and finally sat up, deap in thought.

"Rose, is this nessasarry? None of this is needed, you'll never change!" She said.

"I know, I know. But I want to! don't you get it? I was born into the Hales family, Jasper and my father are the only sane ones. But because I was always a mommy's girl, I became like her. She was a bully, evil. She picked on people, she even beat people, like I beat you. And I don't want to be like my mother, not anymore. It just happened, and I'm sorry." she frowned, annoyed.

"Why are you wasting your time, in telling me your life story Rose?" She asked, throwing the covers off of her, and sitting next to me.

She wasn't wearing.. Much.

She had on a baggy shirt, no doubt Edward's, And that was basicly it.. It was up to her knee's thank god.

But it was tight around her big bump, and baggy everywhere else.

"I'm sorry, sorry, what else do you want from me Bella?!" I shouted, standing up and throwing my hands in the air.

Her eyes finally followed my hands, and she looked serious. "The truth." She said quietly.

"Okay, okay. The truth. The truth is I'm jealous. You're perfect! You have Edward Cullen! The hottest guy in school, and you're going to have a mini Edward! and You're going to marry him!" I shouted, really annoyed.

She sighed, and looked down. "I already knew you felt that way! But is that all you care about, a boy, my boyfriend?! You have Emmett!" She stood now, face to face with me.

"I know, and he is better than any person in the worl-" she cut me off.

"In bed?!" She was smirking.

"Thanks, now I'm a typical slag!" I shouted back at her.

"You've always been a typical slag Rosalie Hale. Hale!" I groaned.

"I know, sorry. But I do love Emmett, more than ever. But I wanted Edward. Well, not emotionly. Just psyically. In bed! I wanted him bad, I still do!" She gasped.

"I knew you were low, but saying this to his pregnant girlfriend?!" She shouted, basicly spitting in my face, She plopped onto the bed again.

I thought about what I said, and covered my shocked mouth.

"Crap! Sorry, crap! oh god, Bella!" I shouted. She was sobbing now, and I did something I never thought I'd do to my enemy Bella Swan.

I put my arm around her. Ugh, it made me cringe.

She leant into my shoulder "Why does it have to be this way Rose?!" she cried. "Why?"

"Bella, I'm sorry, forget everything. Can we try, try to be civil, even... Friends?.." Ugh! ugh! ugh! I mentally cringed.

Before she could answer Edward and Emmett barged in.

"I heard shoutin-" Edward said, his mouth gapped open, and he and Emmett gasped. "Oh my god, get off her!" he slapped my hand off of Bella, and pulled her into his chest.

"We're trying to be friends, we were talking." I said, defending myself.

"Then why the hell is she crying?!" Bella blubbered out something, but made no sense, so she tried again.

I walked up to Emmett, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"We argued, and she said some things regrettedly. We're trying to be friends.." she blubbered.

"Okay, I've had enough. Just go guys, she needs to sleep." Edward said to Emmett and I.

We nodded and walked out.

* * *

**Whus is bad? D:**

**Or was it good? :D**

**Enjoy? :D**

**Or didn't enjoy? D:**

**Carry on the story? :D**

**Or end the story? D:**

**REVIEW! =D**

* * *


	18. Alaska Airport and Baby names

**I just wanna say; I only write back to reviews if it says you want me to, otherwise i dont see the point, so if your expecting one, and dont ask, youll be waiting for nothing. so if you want me to reply, say so. but to everyone who has reviewed so far, and everyone i havent replied to. thank you so much for your reviews, they keep this story alive, and going, so i hope you carry on, or ill be mean and stop, cos im not writting it, if i dont know im doing well, otherwise i dont see the point. anyway, keep R&R, thank you all so much.**

**And also, they have all dropped out of school, well Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward have -- they are brainy, and have all the grades, blah blah that they need already so ya. -- and Rose and Emmett dropped out a few months, weeks, whatever, after them, but they graduate in june, but thats the wedding. seens as there life is so hectic. ya.**

**So yeah, Its another short one, But I promise, it will get more interesting, and I think the first suprise will be the next chapter. **

**So they will get longer. **

**The story is about to get ALOT more hectic and interesting :D**

**Disclaimer: own nothing. wait, I own the food and drink right.. Right? D:**

* * *

Complicated Lives.

Chapter eighteen; Alaska.

Date in story: April 27th.

7 and a half months pregnant.

The wedding date: 11th of may.

**BPOV**

We were all on the plane to Alaska, and a 1st class plane I must point out.

Ugh, I was so angry at that. I didn't see the point, I slept the whole time.

Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie where all on the plane somewhere too. All the others guests were flying over a week before the wedding -- a week after us -- with tickets paid by Esme and Carlisle. They had also booked all the hotels for our guests. I didn't see where they got the money.

Edward helped me out of my seat, and grabbed our carry bags from the bag compartment above our heads, he somehow still managed to hold my hand.

Once we were in the airport we were met by everyone.

Alice was leaning on Jasper, half asleep, he was supporting most of her weight, while somehow also carrying about 3 bags.

Carlisle and Esme were over at the cafe bar, most likely buying everyone drinks and snacks.

Rosalie and Emmett stood awkwardly by us.

"How was the flight for you's?" Emmett asked.

I yawned "Dunno, I was asleep," He laughed "What time is it? That flight must have been hours long!" Emmett looked at his watch.

"Um, it's 2am exactly." He smiled and turned to Rosalie "You tired?"

She smiled at me -- for some reason -- "Uh, no, not really, to excited from the flight." she was grinning now.

Edward shuddered.

"Do I want to know?" I asked, laughing.

"Ha, the toilets come in use once in a while!" Rosalie laughed.

"Oh, great. Speaking of toilets.." I let go of Edward's hand and headed for the toilet I could see next to the cafe.

Rosalie bit her lip, and looked at the toilets "I need to pee too." She smiled, and walked up to me.

"Uh, okay, c'mon, my bladders gonna burst.." I sighed.

She laughed and put her arm around my waist to help me walk.

Alice must not know about me and Rosalie are being civil now. She was suddenly wide awake, her eyes popping out of her head.

Emmett and Edward shrugged and Jasper raised his eyebrow.

"Am I missing something?" Alice asked from behind us, obviously to Emmett and Edward.

"They talked, they're being civil." Edward answered.

"Thats... weird." Alice said, but sighed and didn't say anymore.

Esme waved as we walked into the toilets. Carlisle just smiled and turned to finish talking to the person at the till.

I walked into the nearest toilet and Rose went into the next one.

Once I was done, I washed my hands and walked straight out. Rosalie wasn't done obviously.

I walked up to were we was last standing, but no one was there.

Panic suddenly set deap in my chest. Great I thought.

"Here Bella." I heard Edward.

He was sat on a table with Jasper and Alice. Emmett sat with Carlisle and Esme on another table.

Rosalie walked up to me then and hissed something like 'thanks for waiting' and helped me onto the seat by Edward. I didn't need her help, or anyones at that matter, I wasn't that big. But Alice was much bigger than me, With having twins and all.

"Thanks" I muttered.

Edward handed me a peanut butter sandwich. He'd brought pickles, and put then onto the sandwich.

I laughed and started eating it.

Carlisle walked up to me, and handed me a bottle of water. I nodded, he smiled and walked off.

My mouth was full so I couldn't talk.

Plus I was starved.

I took my time to look around.

It was a rather nice Airport. The cafe looked well done up in creams and light browns. The floor was obvious choice of dusky laminate.

It wasn't crowded, there were other people at tables, but not near us. They were across from us. Near another cafe.

You could hear there muted conversations. Silent mutters in the air.

When I finished Edward took my hand and helped me up. Everyone followed us.

I was to exhausted to ask where on earth we were going, or doing.

We were outside now.

Edward let out a huge whistle, which made me jump, and Alice jerked up from her sleepy mode at my side, on Jasper.

Before I could ask why he whistled, a taxi pulled up.

Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle and Emmett got into it,

"Saint santa Marie hotel." Was all Carlisle said. (AN: Real hotel in Malta, the one I stayed in. aha! :D )

Edward nodded and shut the door behind Emmett when he climbed in.

Then he whistled again and a few seconds later another taxi appeared infront of us.

Jasper helped Alice in, then got himself in.

Edward climbed into the cab and then pulled me inside. I shut the door and then leant into his chest.

"Bella, come on, we're here!" Edward whispered shaking me.

I looked up. I must have fallen asleep. Crap. So much for sight seeing.

He helped me out of the taxi.

I looked up at the huge hotel, it was really bright, lots of crystal lights brightening the entrance up.

"Wow, big!" I sighed.

Alice was suddenly next to me, she smiled and took my hand. Obviously so we could go in and get warm while the lads got the suitcases.

"Nice, but pricey, huh." Alice said, "Thats Esme I suppose."

I laughed "Yup," Edward came behind me, and put one arm around my waist. "The bags?" I asked, spinning around, searching.

"Jasper took them up. I'm helping you and Alice." He put his other arm around Alice's waist. "C'mon."

We got to the top floor, and suddenly stopped at the first door, room 800. Being an 8 star hotel. I groaned.

"This Esme and Carlisle's" He said "They went at the end so they can't hear us at night, not that we will do anything with you being this pregnant. But I suppose you never no with Rosalie and Emmett" He laughed. Me and Alice joined in.

We started walking again, and stopped about 7 doors up, on the opersite side from where Esme's was. "Rose and Emmett." He chuckled "Would have thought they would have put them in the last room."

He started walking again and stopped at room 818 "Mine and Bella's. Just gonna walk you to yours though Alice."

"Thanks." Alice said, when we helped her into her room, "I'll see you soon." She kissed me on the cheek and closed the door.

Edward picked me up wedding style and took me to our room, he opened the door somehow and then placed me on the bed -- also closing the door somehow --

He pulled the covers over me, and went to a fridge at the side of the bed. He pulled out a bottle of wine, and poured two glasses.

"Here you go," He said, handing me a small glass. I eyed it, about to decline "You deserve one, and you're allowed one once in a while." I nodded, and sipped at it.

He climbed in next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I leant into his shoulder, while sipping at the wine.

"This is so perfect, a few weeks, and you will be Mrs Cullen." He sounded so happy, so alive, so ... Edward.

"Hmm, I'd have to get used to that." I replied.

He laughed. "Baby names Bella?" He suddenly asked.

"Renee." I simply replied.

"Ah, of course. Middle name?"

"Er, Esme?"

"Oh Bella. Esme, that's so lovely, you are so sweet love." He grinned.

"Renee Esme Cullen" I smiled.

"It has a ring to it." He laughed. He'd spoke my thoughts.

After a few minutes of silence I began to drift, falling quickly into unconciousness. But Edward brought me back. He gasped and I jerked up. The wine flying out of the glass into my face.

I Squeeled and started wiping my face with the bed sheets.

"I tried to catch it, must have made you jump. Sorry love." He was laughing now.

I glared at him, unamused.

"Sorry!" He said, trying to control himself "Not funny."

I stiffled a giggle "Hold me Edward." I said.

He smiled, and pulled me to his chest, he starting stroking my hair, and humming my lullaby.

"I love you so much Edward. Never leave me. Never do that to me, to Renee."

"Of course Bella, I could never do that. You are my life now." He soothed.

Being pregnant is bringing on all these emotions. Making me cry in the night for no reason. But what Rosalie said is making me think. The hottest guy in school. Could I handle that, am I good enough?

Of course I was. He wanted me, and I wanted him.

Forever... I Prayed.

* * *

**Whut you think, good, bad?**

**Let me know in your lovely reviews. :D ;)**


	19. Cafe Clearwater, Jacob & Bella's Stalker

**Ah, we've come so far haven't we? and i have hardly any reviews D:  
anyway, suprise number one, at your service.  
**

Complicated Lives.

Chapter Twenty.

Cafe Clearwater, Jacob and Bella's stalker.

The next day from when they got to Alaska and the hotel; 

Set: Hotel room.

**BPOV**

"You sure you wanna go out for something to eat Bella, I can order room service?" Edward asked, eyeing my stomach skeptically.

"Nonsense. I want to look around, not be locked in a hotel room for two weeks." I answered, grabbing my coat and heading for the door.

"Okay then." He grabbed his coat and took my hand.

Once we got to the nearest Cafe he sat us at a small table and ordered breakfast.

He got us both a full english breakfast.

Odd kinda thing to have in a cafe in Alaska in my point of view.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Um, just a bit of heartburn, but fine. How are you?" I asked, putting my hand on his leg.

"Uh. Fine." He whispered.

"I love you Edward, I really do.." He smiled and took my hand from his leg and put it in his hands.

"Isabella Marie Swan no one could ever love you more than I love you; My beautiful fiancee." I heard a gasp and looked to see the middle aged guy at the table next to us staring at us. His mouth hanging open. I raised my eyebrow, and he just stared, searching for something in my eyes. And then he gasped again, liked he's found what he was looking for. He quickly got up, left some money on the table and half ran out of the door, never looking back.

"What was that about?" I asked, looking back at Edward.

He'd obviously seen to, because he was still looking at the door as the guy made his gettaway.

"I.. I don't know Bella." He seemed off, like he knew something. But before I could ask, the waiter walked to the table with our lunch. I didn't feel like eating now.

"Two english breakfasts." The young man smiled "Anything else?" He asked, eyeing mine and Edward's hands.

He was darker than us, His skin was a lovely brown shade. He had the whitest teeth and the most appealing smile. He wore an apron around his waist, and dark jeans and a white shirt.

"No thank you" I said quickly, before the silence drew on.

"Let me know if you do." He gave me one more grin, hesitated before he left, and then walked away.

I looked back at Edward, he was somehow already half way through his breakfast. I must gave been looking out the door again longer than I needed. It was like I knew that guy. Wait, no, like he knew me.

I shook my head and tucked into my food.

Edward waiting patiently for me to finish, while he people watched.

He suddenly grunted and clutched his stomach, his face in a painful mask.

I instantly looked up, and dropped my fork, reaching out to take his hand.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked panicked.

"I haven't been feeling well, I think it was the food at the airport.." He looked up, the pain seeming to have left him, and squeezed my hand. "Do you want to leave?" He asked.

"Er, sure. But I want you to go back to the hotel and rest." I said, he eyed me, waiting for me to say I'll go with him "And I want to go site seeing for a few hours." I bit my lip, waiting for him to object.

"Bella... I don't think it's safe. You don't know Alaska at all, and you're pregnant love."

"Enough! I'm fine. You're ill, and I wont this to be a place to remember. And you will be asleep, so I will be doing nothing when I could be out. And don't tell me you aren't going to the hotel because I won't speak to you." I pleaded and threatened like a child.

"I won't you to stay in town, main town. And I wont you back at the hotel in 2 hours. Get a taxi. I can get Alice if you want?" I breathed a sigh.

"No, no Alice. And I promise. 2 hours. I have my phone, so if you get worse. Ring me!" I warned, he nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you later love" He put a few notes on the table for the breakfast and handed me some. "I love you." He said. And left.

Hmm, what to do now.

I struggled to stand and tipped backwards into my chair. I was just about to fall infront of it, when I felt warm strong arms just under my armpits holding me up. I stood and whipped my head around. I thought it must have been Edward, teasing, convinced I'd hurt myself like he basicly mean't.

But it was the over friendly waiter.

He smiled and helped me out of the way of the chair and pushed it in. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yes, sorry." He laughed, it was a husky laugh.

"Lucky I was walking behind you wasn't it." I nodded unsure.

"I better go. Thanks for.. saving me." I frowned.

He laughed again and walked away after shoving the money into his apron and grabbing the plates and stuff.

I hesitated and then walked out of the Cafe. I hadn't realised most people had watched my performance.

I walked down a long street of shops, none of them taking my interest. They all just seemed to be overly exspensive clothes and shoe shops.. Alice's kind of thing. Not mine. I was glad I never said she could come.

Then I spotted a book store. It looked farely stocked when I walked in. It was dusty, and very warm. The walls looked like they hadn't been decorated in decades. I'm guessing it was meant to be white, but it looked more dirty brown or grey. The floor was a horrible red colored carpet, it was dirty. Full of dirty muddy foot prints and chewing gum stuck to it.

I cringed away from it and walked into the first aisle of books. I browsed through a few, reading the small print. But they all seemed the same. And none took my interest, so I put the last one I was looking at back and walked into another aisle, they didn't take my interest either, they were all war and egyption crap. I started to wonder what the hell of a shop I had decided to go into.

I picked up another book, and it was a love story, about a young teenager who sleeps with someone she deeply loves and ends up pregnant. He is very populer and gets around. I decided to get it because it relates to me. Not Edward though, He's no way like that.

As I rounded another corner, The guy from the Cafe that ran away for some reason, was there, leaning against a book shelf holding a book. He didn't seem to be reading it, considering it wasn't open. His eyes were pealed on me. Staring into my eyes. He cocked his head to the side, and quickly looked away. I groaned and frowned and then I just decided to ignore the stranger.

I walked up to the big bulky wooden desk near the enterence and placed my book on the table. Pulling the money Edward had given me out of my pocket.

The women was on the phone. She smiled and held up her finger, telling me to wait. I sighed and smiled. I decided to take in her features. She had a square jaw, and eyes that looked to far away from her nose. Her nose was very small. I couldn't tell if she was tall or small before she was sat down. But I could certainly tell she was over-weight. She had deep brown hair, but the roots seemed to have grey coming through, like she repeatedly dies her hair brown, again, and again..

I suddenly had heartburn so held my chest and my bump. She coughed to get my attention. I looked up and she had her hands folded across her chest. The phone back on its hook. She smiled and took the book, reading the price on the back and writting something down.

"Sorry about that love. It was my boss." She sighed.

I shrugged and smiled.

"Thats 18-" I cut her off handing her a note.

"Keep the change." I grabbed the book and headed out.

The cold air suddenly hit me like a thousand knives.

How could It suddenly get so cold? Thank god I was wearing giant fluffy snow boots, and a huge thick jacket.

I pulled my gloves out of my jacket pockets and put them on.

I started rubbing my belly, and leant against the store wall suddenly gasping for air.

This seriously couldn't be heartburn anymore..

After a few minutes I started to head back to the main town as I'd gone rather far.

I looked at my phone to check the time, It had been over two hours already. And I also had about 3 text messages. I didn't know my phone was on silent. I groaned and opened them.

The first one was from Edward it read -

Bella, It's Edward honey, its been an hour and a half. I'm feeling better. You should head back now, It's getting colder. Please come soon, I'm worried. I love you.

I groaned. Over protective fool.

The next one was from Alice, It read -

Edward is worried about you. And I can't believe you didn't want me to come shopping. You're dead meat. Ha ha! Hurry back soon! x

The last one was from Edward, Again -

Bella, Are you okay? Whats happened? Its been nearly two and a half hours. Call me please, Bella. I love you.

I sighed and pressed the call button and held it to my ear. It rang not even one time and then Edward answered.

"Bella? Bella?" I sighed, again.

"Hi Edward." He sighed in relief.

"Where are you, I've been so worried love." I groaned.

"You're so protective. I lost track of time. I'm walking to the cafe now to get a taxi. I shood be about 20 minutes or so, depending on the time it takes the taxi. I'd rather not stand outside whistling for one."

He laughed "You can't whistle to save your life. I'll give you 30 minutes love. I'll call you if your longer. I love you to much."

"Okay, Bye." I hung up. And turned around the next corner. The cafe was straight a head. I couldn't believe I'd walked so far.

I finally got to the Cafe and headed in.

I sat at the same table me and Edward had been at, and took out the book. I started on chapter one. Waiting for someone to come ask if I needed anything.

I got to page 18 when I heard a familier voice. I quickly turned and an instant grin flashed across mine and his face.

It was the dark guy, the one that had caught me.

"Hi," He said, chuckling for some reason "We have to stop meeting like this." He laughed again.

"Well considering you work here, and most people come here anyway. Its not really a shock that we'll be seeing eachother a lot." I said, defending. He let out a boom of laughter.

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Black. Can I get you anything?" He asked, smiling.

"Um, Well, I'm Bella Swan. And I'd like to have a glass of water, and a number for a taxi service please." He literally went white under his dark skin. I frowned. Confused. Had I said something to affend him or something?

"Sure... Bella. One minute." He said, double taking a look at me and then heading for what I prosume was a kitchen.

I heard the ding for the door and turned automatically to see that guy again. He gave me a brief look and quickly looked away. Is he like, some stalker now? He sat a few tables from me this time. And then Jacob came to my table again.

"Your water Bella," I was still looking at the man, trying to avoid Jacob who was stood in my way. "And the phone number.." He noticed I was distracted and followed my gaze. Quickly looking back. He had gone white again.

He quickly turned around and headed toward the man "Charlie!" He greeted. Huh, My dad's name. I smiled.

"Alright Kid!" He said, happy. "I came to tell you something.." He sounded serious now.

I must have looked like an idiot, staring at them.

He muttered something, and they both looked my way. I quickly looked away, guilty. And took out my phone, dialing the number I'd been given.

"Hello, taxi service, how can I help you?"

"Um, I want a taxi to Saint Santa Maria Hotel." I looked at Jacob and Charlie, they looked at me. I knew they could hear me giving my details. And I was a little creeped out. It was like Charlie was following me.

"Okay, where from?" I was distracted and forgot I was even on the phone "Hello?"

"Oh, ah, I don't know. I'll ask, one minute," I didn't want to ask Jacob, as much as I'd started to like this stranger "Um, Jacob, excuse me?" He was still looking at me. He looked at Charlie and then me again. Charlie had his eyebrow raised. He quickly walked over.

"Yes?" I looked down.

"Uh, what is this place called?" I asked.

"Oh, uh. Clearwaters." He said, and then walked off again. I frowned, annoyed with how he was behaving.

"Thanks." I glared at his back. Then I talked to the women on the phone again "It's Clearwaters cafe?" I wasn't sure if it was right or not. But the menu I for some reason didn't think to look at said Clearwaters.

"Okay, love. It'll be right there."

"Thanks" I hung up, put my phone away and grabbed the glass of water, sipping at it as I was so dehydrated. And then what seemed like only a few minutes later I heard the beep of a cab outside.

I stood, leaving a bill on the table and headed for the door.

"See you very soon Bella" I suddenly heard someone say, I turned to look where the sound came from, It wasn't Jacob like I'd thought It was, his voice wasn't husky enough anyway. No, It was the strange man named Charlie.

I smiled Unsure, nervously. And headed out, suddenly frowning.

This was just creepy.

**-hotel-**

I got to mine and Edward's room, and knocked. I heard a groan and moan, and Then Edward opened the door. Before I could even say hi I was in his arms.

"I was so worried. You do know it's been over 3 hours right? I shouldn't have left you. Are you alright love?" He was panicked, considering I was here, in his arms, Safer than I could ever be.

"I'm fine you fool, I lost track of time." I grinned and he sighed, pulling me into the room, and lay me on the giant bed.

He put one arm over me, -- as I was lay on my back and he was on his side, at my side -- and stroked my hair with his other hand.

"So, how was your day gorgeous?" He whispered into my ear, playing with my hair now, with a peaceful smile set on his lips.

"It was okay. The waiter was nice, I spoke to him a few times. He's called Jacob" I smiled. I left out the part about Charlie, whoever he is. I didn't want to worry him, about the fact that he'd been following me. Or so it seemed.

He looked up from my ear, and he looked unsure, smiling, but it never touched his eyes.

"That nices love." He said.

"Hmmm. What time is it?" I asked, looking for a clock or something.

"Uh," He looked at his watch, frowning. "Just after 3, are you tired?"

"Yeah, sleep with me?" I asked. That cheered him up. **(AN: Not as in sex)**

"Sure." He leant down to pull my boots off, and I shrugged out of my jacket and took my jumper off, so I was just in a baggy vest. He seemed to like that.

"Come on then." He said, pulling the covers over us, and pulling myself into his warm, comfy, loving arms. "Sleep Bella, Sleep my sweet Bella."

I smiled, and closed my eyes, resting my head onto his bare chest -- I only just realised he was actually topless -- Lay in the arms of my one true love.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWW!!!**

**-Aleeeeeeexxx**

**Disclaimer: I own cafe clearwater, the book store, the clothes shops, the library women, the hotel, and the bed, and her book, and the furniture in the cafe, and her boots, and edward and bella's clothes and mobiles...... and ill shut up now :S**

**ENJOY!**

* * *


	20. Shower Sex, Emmett's Sexy Robe & Quotes

**Right, to explain - This is the POV of Alice and the POV Of Rosalie and the POV of Carlisle. And its at the time, when Edward and Bella leave for the cafe. And then it carries on. so ya.**

**So I will write what time it is on each POV.**

**To be clear, Bella and Edward left for the Cafe only at 11.**

**A bit late in the day in it. ha ha ha. (:**

**Also, yeah this is a short and boring chapter. But I don't want to leave these guys out, this story isn't just about Edward and Bella's relationship. And, I only wrote this for your benifit. Because it's better than you waiting a few weeks while I write a few chapters up. So you owe me reviews ;) :) lol**

**I seem to be very busy lately, and my mind has gone blank on what to do while they are in Alaska, instead of skipping to the wedding.**

**I know how to write the two suprises to come... I think. Just not what happens in-between. So ya.**

**Enjoy,**

**Review.**

**Love me.**

**Disclaimer: I own the hotel, the shower, the robe, the resturaunt, the curling iron, the make-up, the bag... etc... once again, i'll shut up :(**

* * *

Complicated Lives.

Chapter Twenty.

Same day as when Bella and Edward went to Cafe, etc.

Set: In there hotel rooms. or else where. etc (:

* * *

**APOV _11 AM_**

"Alice, Beautiful" I heard Jasper's muffled voice whisper.

My eyes were still closed, and I was comfortable. I felt something on my stomach, like it was being pressed every now and again.

I opened my eyes, and looked down, There was a huge human shape under the cover. I giggled when I felt something kiss my stomach.

Jasper pulled the cover off of him, and carried on kissing my stomach.

"It was kicking while you slept." He laughed.

"Bless. Did you sleep well?" I asked, sitting up.

He pulled my top down and sat at my side. Putting one hand around my shoulders.

"Not really. I was watching you, and talking to te baby most of the night." He confessed.

I laughed, and started to struggle to get out of bed. Nearly falling, until Jasper shouted "Oh!" And jumped out of bed to help me.

"Tar" I said, blushing.

"So, what do you want to do today babe?" He asked, smiling.

"I want to stay in, with you. Watch films, and stay in bed.. Only if you want to, you can go out." I said, walking to the bathroom.

"Sure, sure baby." He followed me to the bathroom, and shut the door behind us.

"I'm taking a shower.." I said, confused.

"I'll help you wash your back or something.." He winked, and took my wrists, and pressed me against the wall.

"I'd like that." I whispered, panting now, wanting him to kiss me bad.

He smiled, a teasing satisfied smile. I was no way satisfied though, not without him now, I wanted him, I needed him.

He finally pressed his lips to mine, his lips so soft and gentle, so caring, but at the same time, so hungry, so.. so excited, wanting me bad, as much as I wanted him. He finally brought his tongue to life. And mine was just as needing and excited as his. They battled for dominance. He seemed to winning. And then he pulled away, a huge smile set on his lips. He let go of one of my wrists, and walked me to the shower cubical. He turned around and lifted my arms, so he could pull my top off, I took my shorts off. Glad we both weren't wearing socks or shoes, so we could get undressed quicker. I took my underwear off, while he took the only clothes he had on off, -- his boxers -- when he was done, he put the shower on and pulled us both into the shower. His hands roamed my body, stroking and feeling everywhere. I grabbed the clothe and soap and started cleaning myself, while he cleaned my hair. It felt good, him massaging my hair.

"We can still make love.. I mean, when I'm pregnant right?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Alice, we had sex last night..."

"Ah, right.. Is it safe in a shower? and healthy?" I laughed, embarrassed.

"Of course" he said, taking the hint.

"Lets do it then." I said, pulling him to me, with a sly excited grin on my lips.

**RPOV _1 PM_**

"How can you possibley get up so early Rose?" Emmett said, while yawning.

Of course he'd only just woke up, considering its just past 11. I'd been awake since 6. Even though we'd been busy all night..

"I need to do my hair and make-up, and pick out my outfit for the day." I said, while putting another curl into my hair.

"Ugh, women." He moaned, walking into the bathroom. "So what do you want to do today babe?" He shouted from the bathroom.

"Ugh, I don't know.."

"We could have sex again."

I groaned "I've just done my hair and make-up you idiot."

"Aw, Rose. We never have morning sex anymore." He said, walking back out of the bathroom, with just a towel around his waist now. "Well, maybe midnight. But not morning morning." He pouted.

"Emmett, we have never had sex in the morning."

"We have."

"No we haven't!"

"Have!" I was getting angry now.

"Shut up Emmett!" He dropped his head and headed to the bed, and lay down with his hands behind his head.

He looked so tempting right now, so delicious. So sexy..

I licked my lips while marvaling his gorgeous chest.

"Theres nothing stopping us doing other things.." I said, eyeing his robe, and whats underneaf.

He grinned "Of course.." He kept his eyes on me as he removed his towel. I smiled and pounced on him. "Oh I love you!" He moaned.

**CPOV _2:30 PM_**

"Hurry up Esme darling." I said. She was trying to find her bag. I was stood at the hotel door, one leg up against the wall and one arm on my hip.

"Ah hah! I found it!" She said, her head suddenly popping up from under the bed. "A little help wouldn't go a miss.." I laughed and walked over to pull her up. "Tar dear."

"So, we're going for lunch in the resturaunt here. And then shopping?" I asked, sighing.

"Yup."

I put my arm around her waist and led her down the corridor to the elevator.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

She looked up and quickly kissed me on the cheek. "Great."

I laughed "Indeed. You seem it."

_Ding._

The doors opened, and Esme took my hand and led us to the dining room. She signed in our names, and sat us at a two seated table. We were facing eachother so she put her hands across the table to hold mine.

"My turn," she murmered "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Great." I quoted "I'm sat with the most beautiful women alive." She laughed.

"Indeed." she quoted this time.

* * *

**wow, that sucked big time, huh..**

** Hate me. **

**I deserve it Dx**

**It might be a while before I update. Sorry.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWWWWW**

**-Aleeexxx (:**


	21. Orgy' And Alice's panicked false alarm

**

* * *

**

Sorry it's taken me so long to update, my Grandad died on friday [17th of this month] my sister has been rushed into hospital and has been there for a while [she may have to have a premiture labour, as shes pregnant - due on the 7th of febuary (: ] and, i've been ill, and also i've been hanging out withh my best mate Amy and my boyfriend Jake. Going to his hometown Connah's Quay alot, so ya. (: lol

* * *

Disclaimer: the water? the shampoo? the bath towel? the bed sheets? the people? the doctor? the blond women? the note? the phone? the clothes? EVERYTHING? o.o

Complicated Lives.

Chapter Twenty One; 'Orgy' And Alice's panicked false alarm.

Date In Story: Two Days Later; 30th of April.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke to the sound of birds chirping outside the balcony window, and the sound of the people outside, by the pool. I didn't understand why they had a pool, I mean, it's Alaska, it's freezing. Freezing!

I looked down, the quilt covers were at mine and Edward's ankles, and I was only wearing Edward's shirt, and it was so cold, with the window being open and all. I could feel and see my body moving up and down now and again -- Obviously because I was lay on Edward's chest. -- On my back, because the baby bump gets in the way.

I pulled his arm from off of my chest, and sat up. He was fast asleep, and seemed well and truely out of it. We'd had a long night, planning the wedding some more as Mary had just got to Alaska.

As I climbed out of bed, trying to be quiet, I tripped on the bed sheets hanging over the end of the bed, and head butted the table next to us. My head flew back, giving me whip lash, and my body flung limp onto the floor.

"Argh!" I gasped.

My head shot up, to see if Edward had moved. He hadn't moved an inch thank god.

I got to my feet, and headed towards the bathroom to get some clothes. When I walked into the room I unluckily tripped again on the bath towel. Just as I was about to fall onto my butt, I grabbed the side of the bath and fell to my knee's.

I groaned and pulled myself up. I quickly washed my face and teeth, grabbed my jeans from the floor, and pulled them on. Not bothering to change my top, --Edward's was comfy anyway- or bothering to put on a bra. I grabbed my winter jacket, and headed over to the bed, and pulled the quilts over Edward completely, and kissed him on the forehead. I wrote a quick note and headed for the door, whispering "Love you.." On the way out.

Being even more clumsy than possible, as soon as I turned from the door, after shutting it, I walked straight into something hard, and went flying backwards. I was just about to hit the door, and possibly my death, when something grabbed my shoulders, stopping me from falling.

It was Emmett.

"Careful" He said, trying to stop from laughing, by covering his face with a seriously worried frown. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know really, I think I'll go wondering around town for a bit I suppose. Edward seems like he's going to be out of it for a while. I'm not waiting for him to wake up." I sighed. He was grinning when I looked up, which got me giggling. I punched his arm jokingly "Idiot. Wheres Alice?"

"Uh, Last I seen she was wondering around the motel. Jasper has gone sight seeing with Esme and Carlisle. She didn't want to go." He was grinning, a sick kind of satisfied grin. I knew exactly what was going through his twisted mind.

"I know you are thinking of Alice that way and it's rather disturbing might I say. She's like your sister. And is your best friends girlfriend, and is your other best friends, best friend, And his girlfriends best friend. Aka mwah." I said, pointing at my chest.

"I always wondered how It would be if it was me and Alice together.." He looked deep in thought, one finger held to his chin, and his eyes wondering to stare at the ceiling. The mental image he was planting in my head was murder, it was killing me softy.. No, painfully.

"You'd probably kill her with every thrust.." He knew exactly what I meant. He laughed, and looked down at me. Putting one hand on the wall now.

"Jasper told me she was a dark horse in bed. I can fantasize." He said grinning.

"Not when I know you are a sick so and so." I said. He laughed again.

"I always have my Rose, and my dildo BABY!" He said, winking. I cringed.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself." I warned.

"Hey, maybe Jasper would be up for a 3-sum when she has had the babies. We could get Rosalie involved aswell maybe. Or you and Edward. Or AND you and Edward." he looked deep in thought again. "Maybe Carlisle and Esme.... No, that's just to incest slash inbred." He laughed.

"And with Edward isn't?" I said, frowning "I'd have to kill myself before I take you up on that suggestion anyway.." I glared. "Edward wouldn't do that, he has me." I smiled, triumphed.

"Humph." He said, looking back at me again. "Ha, poor Edward! I wish him good luck for that. He'd have more fun with a transexual farmer." He laughed.

I kicked his shin "Aw, you came up with that all by yourself?" I grabbed his cheeks like an old grandmother would do "Do you want me to get started on why its so sick that you'd even sleep with such a person as Rosalie Hale, Mr Cullen?"

He laughed. Damn it, it was supposed to offend.

"Eddy might give me some tips, tell the kids when I'm old and grey." He said, smiling.

"Any kids that pop out of Rose's vagina will be lucky enough to have a head!" He glared now. I smiled. Satisfied.

"Fair enough, are you going now to find Alice, I'm getting rather turned on thinking about all this." He grinned. Standing up straight now.

"With pleasure." I glared "I'll find her. See ya." I waved good bye and headed for the lift. There was no way I was walking down all those steps with a baby inside of me. I could still hear him laughing when the doors closed.

The doors opened just as quick as they'd closed.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's familier voice scream from outside the doors.

I poked my head out of the doors, and hesitated before I stepped out.

"Bella!" I heard her shout again. I heard a few people muttering, and could see a big crowd of people.

I walked over and they parted.

Alice was leaning against a giant glass wall, which shows the frozen pool.

She was holding the bottom of her stomach, and her legs were spread open a little. Her head was hanging down, and I could see her chest moving quickly.

She was panting.

"You need to help her!" Some random blond women said to me, at my side. She started shaking my shoulder.

"What?" I was confused. "Alice, whats wrong?" She looked up, and looked very pained.

"Bella, Can you get a doctor, I'm scared. The babi-" She couldn't finished her sentence, because she was cut off by her own scream. "Arghhh!"

I ran up to her --at a pregnant womens speed of course-- and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the elevators.

"We'll get help Alice, don't worry.." I was shaking. What if something was wrong with the babies, what if she lost them, or one. Or they where early?

"Bella, don't worry." She knew exactly what was going through my mind. "This happened last night. We had the doctor out, it was a false alarm. They said if it happens again though we are to call him again, and he'll get my some drugs."

"Okay."

_Ding._

I pulled her into mine and Edward's room. I could hear the shower, and could tell he was obviously in it. His clothes were all over the floor. "Edward, we need help!" I shouted.

I put Alice on the bed, and pulled the covers over her. --Glad me and Edward hadn't had sex.--

I heard a bang, and then the shower cut off. Edward appeared --naked-- outside the bathroom door.

"Shoot!" He ran back in, and came out a few seconds later with a pair of boxers on. He didn't care, it was only Alice. "Whats happened, is the baby okay.. Bella?"

"It's Alice. She had the doctors out last night too. Can you call them?" I asked. I was stroking Alice's cheek in comfort, while she rubbed her stomach in pain.

"Sure. The number Alice?" She nodded and took out a peice of paper from her sweat pants pocket.

He rushed to the cordless phone and headed to the bathroom to phone them.

"You feeling any better?" I asked, worried.

She nodded "A little heart burn."

"Hmmm" I opened the little fridge at the side of the bed, and took out a bottle of water "Here." She smiled and sat up to drink it.

"They're on there way.." I jumped. I hadn't heard Edward come out of the bathroom.

I climbed in next to Alice, and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Er, Um, do you need anything, or can I finish my shower?" Edward asked, pointed to his shampoo covered hair.

"Go on." I said.

"Uh, hmm.." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door, and few seconds later the shower came on.

_Knock Knock._

I walked to the door and answered it. It was the doctor I prosume. He was middle aged, had brown hair, and had a stefescope (an: dunno how ya spell it) around his neck, and a doctors bag.

"Er, I'll leave you to it." I said, and walked into the bathroom.

Edward was just getting out of the shower. "Er, hi?" I laughed.

He was still naked, so that was a bonus. At least we have something to do to pass the time. I saunted up to him, and pressed my hands to his chest. He dropped his towel. and wrapped his arms around me. Pulled me to his chest. And we started kissing. My hands went down his body and was just about to have some more fun, when..

_Knock knock._

"Bella, the doctors gone.." I heard Alice say "It was a false alarm."

I opened my eyes, and Edward was laughing. "Shame.." He kissed me again.

_**To be continued....**_

* * *

**Good, bad? let me know in your lovely reviews, 'cause ima be honest, im getting bored of writting this, and im not getting enough reviews, so ya.**

**-Alieeeee**


	22. I found you

**Okay, I'm stuck for things to write for before the wedding, if you get me. So this is my last one, and the next chapter will be 2 days before the wedding, because its the stag and hen night (:**

**and who whats a hangover on the wedding day? (if you're stupid and didnt understand the meaning behind that, it means that who has a hen and stag night the day before and gets bladded so is having a hangover at the altor?) :D**

* * *

**Okay, I'm writting a new story, heres the Info (: you better read it :D -**

**Title of story - Romeo, save me. (it was called this because when I wrote this, I was stuck for names of the story, and then the song 'Taylor Swift - Love story' came on. About Romeo and Juliet. and she says in the song 'Romeo, save me' so it went great! :D**

**BETTER SUMMARY!! -**

**Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are under-cover police officers in Seattle, clearing the streets of prostitution. When they come across 3 beautiful prostitutes - Bella, Alice and Rosalie -, instead of taking them down to the police station, or whatever they do. They hire them. This becomes routine. After a while, they all start falling in love, and relationships form. They sort the girls out, putting them in rehab, etc. So they aren't on the streets anymore, and now they live in a flat with the boys. But one night, everything turns for the worse. Wheres Bella disappeared to? and who took her? One phone call could change everything...**

**so watch out for that story! (:**

* * *

Complicated Lives.

Chapter 21.

Date in story: 31st April; I found you.

**BPOV**

So Edward was at the pub with everyone. I had decided to be nice and stay with Alice as she is on bedrest. After her two false alarms. She was currently moaning she was bored. I didn't take that lightly. Pffst.

"Bella, I'm so bored!" I groaned.

"Right, I'll go down town and get you some magazines and DVD'S. Deal?" She grinned.

"You would? I can catch up on my sleep." She smiled.

Pffst "Humph," I moaned "See ya in a bit."

She was still laughing as I closed the door, and headed for the lifts. When I got to to the lobby it was quiet, the only person I could see --and hear-- was the young man fast asleep behind the massive reception desk. I smirked and walked out of the motel.

When I got to the news agents, I felt like I was being watched, and It wasn't a nice kind of being watched, it was like I was someones prey.

I checked behind me before I entered the shop, and shook my head when I saw nothing.

Once I'd grabbed a few random mags without checking what they were, because I was feeling like I was being watched again. --I suppose there were a few old people staring at my belly. Screw them nana's-- I huffed and walked to the till, handing the man a few notes.

"Keep the change." I sighed, and walked out.

I was hungry now, so decided to go grab so chips or something. Renesmee would like that --we decided on Renesmee, instead of Renee Esme-- (AN: -Insert wink here- chuft.)

I heard someones feet behind me, and it was making me paranoid. It suddenly cut off, so I turned, and there was no one there. Suprise.

I started walking again, and after a few minutes, the walking behind me started again.

This was getting more annoying rather than creepy.

I spun around, so they didn't have chance to 'hide' unless I was hearing things.

And suprise again, no one was there again.

Right, I'd had enough.

"What do you want from me?!" I screamed to the sky, my arms open wide in the air. The birds flying above scattered at my loud scream, Flying in different directions, forming strange patterns in panic.

"Bella?" I heard a strangely familier voice whisper.

My hands flew to my sides, and my head snapped to the front. I almost got whip lash when I spun so quickly. I couldn't even breath when I stopped.

It was this Charlie.

I stumbled farward, for some unknown reason, but slipped on the icey snow under my feet, and went flying onto my butt.

Just my luck.

Charlie gasped, and hesitated, before he put his hand out infront of me. I shook my head. Why would I take a strangers hand? Oh, and not just a stranger, someone who knew my name and had been following me.

While I'd been thinking about this creep, I hadn't realised he'd been trying to pick me up. He finally had me on my feet. And he began checking me over. Frowning.

"Stop it you creep! Stop looking at me. Get away!" I shouted. "Who the hell are you?!"

He hesitated, before he turned and started walking away, and muttered "I'm sorry, I just thought you'd want the truth." I shook my head, confused.

"I'm sorry? Do I know you or something?" I asked.

He laughed, and turned. "I'm your father, Bella. Yeah, hard to believe, but I am." He laughed again, before He turned.

He'd walked pretty far, so I had to shout now. "How do I know you're not a perverted freak?"

"Because you know better of me." He said quietly over his shoulder.

"Prove it then." I shouted.

He stopped, and I put my hands on my hips, leaning on one leg. And he slowly turned, and started talking while he walked slowly up to me.

"What do you want to know, Bella?" He asked.

"My mothers name?"

"Renee. And she is.." He stopped, and looked at the ground. "She is dead."

I sighed "where do- Where do I live?"

He frowned "Forks, Bella. You can do better than that."

"Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me and my mother like that? what did we do wrong? why?" I begged, heartbroken.

"Because we argued to much. And she said she'd take you and leave. She wanted to take my only reason for living away from me, Bella. She was going to take you away from me. She said she could find someone better, someone to treat her better. And I'd always giving her all I had. My heart, my life. I gave her a child, Bella. It became to much, so I went away for a while, a holiday, to Alaska, here... obviously." He shook his head, thinking of something to say, more excuses. "When I came back, she had changed the locks, she had took all my clothes, my belongings, and threw then out, And I mean, all over the streets, everywhere. She finally let me in to 'talk' after I begged, but she kicked off. She even hit me, she threw plates... threw everything she could grab. I had black eyes and everything. I can tell you, your mother was a fighter. I could hear you crying from upstairs, you were barely six months, It killed me, the only memory I have of you. Your screams, cries, they're all nightmares to me now, I still have them nightmares. When she actually let me say goodbye for sometime, not long. I held you in my arms for merely minutes, but then she told me it was time to go. So I put you in bed, and kissed you on the forehead, I told you I loved you, and that I would be back.

"So anyway, when I'd left, I picked up as much of my belongings as I could, and left for Alaska, it was the only place I could go. I had a place there, for work. Remember? No, you wouldn't.

"But anyway, I came back every now and again, but it would be the same, just a hold, a kiss, I love you's, and I'll be back's.

"The time in seeing you were getting further apart. It would be about once a month, but it changed, to once every 6 months, you wouldnt remember. You would always be asleep when I'd see you. I always seemed to get the times wrong it each country. Pathetic excuse I know, but its all I got Bella.

"And then I just.. gave up. Its stupid I know, and I'm sorry, I'd ring, but it was costing to much more to ring, than It actually was to see you. I even wrote, but I knew you weren't getting the letters, Your mother was to selfish to give you them. I'm sorry to say it. But It was too true baby.

"It became years since I'd seen you.

"And by the way, I would send you birthday and christmas presents, and cards. But I never got replies, so I guessed you never got them.

"But I finally had enough, so when you where fifteen, I came to see you. And you were out, at a friends I think. Because it was your birthday, right? anyway, me and Renee argued, and she hit me, threw things again. So I'd had enough, I told her I was going to the police, and was going to take you, and ring the social services. I couldn't take it. But It started raining, hammering down, and I was crying when I was driving too. So I was all over the place. Then I realised your mother was behind me, in the car. She looked a mess, Somehow I could see. I finally got away, and I got to the police station. I'd told them what happened, and on my way back to yours, I had to stop, my phone rang, It was the police again, they told me Renee had died in a car accident.

"I wont go through details. I was going to get you, but I knew you'd blame me, because I know it was my fault, If I hadn't come to get you..." He cut off, his eyes were filling with fresh tears.

"Please don't. Its not your fault, dad. I love you." I ran to him, and wrapped my arms around him "You don't know how long I've waited for you. Waited for you to come and get me, dad. Don't leave me dad. I need you!" I said, crying now.

He wrapped his arms around me "I can't lose you again, Bella. I love you baby."

We stood there for a while, crying. Re-united in eachothers arms.

He finally let go. "I need to catch up. Tell me about your life Bella."

"Tell me about yours first." I laughed.

"Okay, if we go to a cafe, Starving." He laughed.

"Speaking of Cafe's. How do you know that... Jacob?" He smiled, and put his arm around my shoulders.

"He's sort of my step son," we started walking now "Not really though, I don't know. I think of him as my child, when I lost you. Well, anyway, His dad, Billy, he's my fishing partner, but he's devorced from Jacob's mom. I met her, on a night out. And Jacob too, A few weeks later. Me and Wendy got on great, right away. **(AN: We never really knew much about Jake's mom in the books, so lets say she's alive, and didn't die like in the books, and I've made up that she is called Wendy, lol)** We had an instant spark. I asked her to dinner, it was amazing. I never thought I'd love someone more, or again, like I did your mother, but it was easy, natural, great. We fell in love straight away. And don't get grossed out when I say this, me being your dad and all," He laughed "But when we first made love, it made everything right."

I laughed "Great.. Dad."

"Yeah, anyway, after a few months, I told her everything, opened up for the first time since you mom died. We were so close, and Jacob loved me being around! and Billy was okay with it. I thought he'd hate it, and me. And same with Jake. But we all go fishing alot now." He laughed. "Thats my life story all summed up, Bella. What about yours and.." He nodded towards my bump "Wow." He laughed.

We walked into the Cafe, I realised it was Cafe Clearwater when the lovely Jacob walked up. And it also sunk in, that this was the Jacob Charlie lived with.

He eyed Charlies arm around my waist, and grinned.

"So it was Bella then Charlie?" He laughed, taking my hand, and kissing it.

"Yup, she's a beautiful girl isn't she?" He laughed.

"Thats why I fancy her." Jacob said, laughing.

I laughed, and blushed "Tuff luck, I'm pregnant, and engaged."

Charlie turned to me, his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

"How could you miss this beast of a rock dad?" I laughed, holding up my left hand.

He laughed "You've really settled down eh. Lets get a table, and you can tell me all about it. Jacob, you still working?" Jake checked his watch.

"Uh, Nope, my break. I can join you right?" He asked "want to get to know my sis'" He laughed.

"Wow, when you say it like that, you fancying me almost sounds wrong.." I said, shaking my head in disgust.

He laughed, and took my hand, "C'mon, we'll get a private table."

We all sat a booth, Me on one side, and Charlie and Jacob on the other, ready to hear me tell my almost fairytale of a life story.

"Go on then Bells." Jacob said, encouraging.

"Well, I moved in with Alice and Mary, as Mary is my legal guardian, and godmother, being best friends with Renee... mom... and all. Anyway, so yeah, school.. Blah. Then I went to a party, and met Edward. My fiancee. We hit it off. And he kissed me, blah, blah." I laughed, bored of my own story already. Jake seemed well into it already, and Charlie was just smiling, his head pressed into his hands. "Then the school slag, --sorry but true-- kicked off, 'cause she wants Edward. And he was new at school too, so I didn't know him. But believe me, you know you get them school jocks, all the girls after, the school hotty? yeah, that was him and his brother Emmett all over." Jacob and Charlie laughed, and nodded.

"Thats me!" Jake grinned.

I laughed, "anyway, she beat me.." Charlie's and Jake's face's turned into a horrible sort of mask, I cut them off before they could go on about killing her "But we're civil now, because she's like... Kinda with his brother Emmett now. You could say she couldn't have one Cullen, so she is having the other" I sighed "And Alice is now engaged, and pregnant like me, --we got pregnant the same night too, my birthday-- But she's having twins, with Rosalie's brother Jasper.."

"Who?" Charlie asked.

"Rosalie is the school slag who beat me." I said, they nodded "anyway, so me and Alice are having a double wedding on the 11th of may.." They frowned.

"So soon?" Jake asked.

"Its right though, we don't want to have a baby before we're married." I said.

"Okay, so when are the babies due?" He asked.

"27th of June. Now can I carry on?" I asked, annoyed. They laughed and nodded. "Okay, so after she beat me, me and Edward got together, and wasn't taking any crap from anyone. We are in love. In the end Rosalie gave up. And after the holidays, we found out she and Emmett had fell in love and had been sneaking about. But we didn't care, as long as Emmett was happy. I still don't like her, but I don't hate her. She couldn't help it if she wanted Edward, and loves Emmett, plus, she was brought up to defend for herself, and get what she wants.

"Anyway, Edward asked me to marry him, and we planned it all, blah. Thats about it.." I laughed.

"Great... well, is it?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I'm so happy, and even more now I've found you again!" I said, smiling. He laughed, and leaned across the table to hug me. "You two can come to the wedding. Oh dad, its so soon, but please walk me down the aisle, please!" I begged. He grinned.

"Now why would I turn down a offer like that?" He laughed. "We need to meet Edward, and Alice, wow, I haven't seen her since she was a few weeks old. She's younger than you isn't she. And you can meet Wendy! Oh, i'm so excited!" He exclaimed. Planning ahead.

"Great, you's should get my number." I said, handing them my phone to put there numbers in. "Here!" Jake smiled, and put his in, and then Charlie did. They handed there phone, and I did the same. "I should go. I'll call you soon. I love you guys!" I said, before I hopped out of my seat, and kissed them on the cheeks. "It was so great finally meeting you again dad, I love you so much guys!" I grinned, before leaving.

They waved, and said there good byes, and then I hopped in the next taxi waiting outside. I was so happy, I finally got to see my dad again, and I have new family! I felt on top of the world.

I payed the guy when we were at the motel, and jumped out.

As soon as I got into Alice's motel room she was on her feet.

"Where have you been, its been hours! You know I nearly called Edward, why haven't you been answering your phone!" She shouted.

"Sorry Alice, I didn't know it was going off, I think its on silence."

"Why did you take so long?" She asked, sitting me on the bed.

"I finally met my dad..." I said. She frowned.

"What?!" She was waving her hand in my face. I must have looked out of it. "Bella! Tell me about it!" She said, shouting.

"Uh, okay, its a long story.." I said, shaking my head.

"I have all day!" She grinned.

* * *

**wow, i actually really love this chapter! (: review!**

**x**

* * *


	23. Hen & Stag night

**This chappy was off the top of my head, it was rushed, shit, and boring. so ya. I'm sorry. Its like, well early in the morning, I havent slept, im falling asleep, my hands are killing me from typing. be nice.**

Disclaimer: I own whatever you want me to own BABY! ;)

Complicated Lives.

Chapter 23.

Date in story: 9Th May; Hen/stag night.

* * *

**EPOV**

"See ya Bella." I sighed, not looking farward to a night planned by Emmett. "I love you. Wish me luck.." I whispered against her lips.

She giggled "Good luck.. And no strippers." She laughed.

"As if. When I have you." She smiled, and waved good bye.

We got to the pub, and was met by my new friends, **(AN: he met Charlie, Jacob, Wendy, and bella met wendy and everyone too! and quil, embry.. etc are there too, cos they jake's friends. But Charlie didn't go 'cos he wanted to stay with Wendy. And do old peoples stuff.)** Jake, Quil, Embry, Sam, and Seth. Paul and there other friends are coming to the wedding but decided to miss tonight.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Emmett exclaimed, trying to act cool, when he man hugged them all. "'Whad up?" He asked, grinning.

I queezed his shoulder "Let it go."

"Maaaaaan!" He said, "Humph, I'll get the beers in."

We all headed for a table in the corner near the bar. Because there seemed to be a lot of guys huddled together messing about, and making a riot.

We all sat on a giant couch, but Jake and Quil got chairs, --the back faces the front so they could rest there hands on it-- and sat infront of the table. Infront of us.

"So, what do we do now?" I huffed.

"Er, I think we-" Jasper was cut off by Emmett.

"Oh my god, I feel so freakin' violated!" Emmett moaned, putting the beers down, and then sitting next to me.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"Well, I was like, sitting at the bar, while the guy was pouring the drinks, and then this guy next to me was looking at me like I was something to eat. And I turned around to confront him, but he just like, went for it-" Jake cut him off.

"Ew, you kissed a dude?!"

"No, shut up. I'm not gay!" We all laughed, remembering the porn shop.

"Sure you're not." Jasper said laughing, literally his arse off.

"Pffst, anyway, he like, grabbed my package-"

"Package.." Jasper snickered.

"Bigger than yours.." Emmett laughed.

"Says the gay one." Jasper argued back.

"Maaaaan!" Emmett moaned, defeated.

"You just admitted my sister is a man.." Jasper said disgusted.

"Eat my shorts!" Emmett glared.

"Okay, okay, kids. Enough. Lets make this a party..." We all looked around. But there were no girls, Just overly friendly old guys. "Some pub..."

"The party has just started!" Emmett shouted, when some loud stripping music started.

"Who called the cops?" A manly voice asked.

We all turned to the door. There was a man, dressed as a women, in a police women outfit, waving a batton, and grinning in our direction.

"Who are the almost newlywed's?" He asked.

Emmett gasped when he took the glasses off. "Thats the he/she!" He whispered, embarrassed.

"Man, I whipped him!" I gasped.

Everyone started laughing. "Lets get out of here!" I shouted, laughing.

We all grabbed our bottles of beers and bolted for the door, pushing past the tranny.

We were still laughing when we got back to the motel.

We all piled into mine and Bella's room, but piled back out when we seen Alice, Esme, Rose, Bella, and Leah were in there underwear!

I shook my head and hesitated before we all walked back in again, they were all laughing.

"Spin the bottle guys, and dares, everytime we don't do one, we take a number of clothing off." Bella said, laughing.

"Ah!" Jasper said.

"Can we join!" Emmett exclaimed, excited, obviously hoping for some girl on girl action.

"Yeah, but why are you back so early?" Alice asked, frowning. "It was just getting good" she teased, eyeing Bella. Bella giggled, nodded, and then winked.

Little minx.

Just my luck that she was pregnant.

"Er, Emmett can explain... gay boy." Jasper said, the biggest tease about Emmett being 'unsure' of his sexuallality.

"You know what, pretend I never asked.." Alice said, shaking her head.

"Okay!" Emmett said, happy to oblidge. "Whats been happening here.." He eyed the girls clothing next to them in there circle. Rosalie was the only one who was actually naked, exept her panties. She was holding her chest. I'm guessing she didn't want to do anything with Bella and Alice, because they hate eachother so much, that would be why she is the one wearing the least.

Cringeful.

All the girls put there clothes on, Esme and Leah left.

Once we had got into a circle, me next to Bella of course with my arms around her.

"Lets do it!" Emmett said, eyeing Rosalie.

"Yip!" Alice exclaimed, excited. "Lets do it!" She quoted, grinning.

Alice grabbed the bottle, and spun it. Rosalie huffed, and rolled her eyes.

It landed on Bella. She grinned, obviously into the game.

I hoped it was me and Bella.

I even crossed my fingers in luck behind my back.

It slowed, skipping past us one, by one.

But landed on the dark boy, sat oppersite Bella, she smiled, and leaned across on her knee's. He did the same, and took her hair in his hands. And then there lips met. They kissed for the time mark, ten seconds. Alice even hooted.

I glared, I didn't even know who this dude was, sticking his tongue down my fiancee's throat! **(AN: It was Quil.)**

They finally parted. He disgustingly wiped his lips.

Bella sat at my side again, her mood seeming different, as if she'd done something wrong.

If she was feeling guilty, I didn't see why, she wasn't cheating, and she had no feelings for the stranger.

She looked into my eyes "Sorry.." She whispered, as she kissed me on the lips lightly.

"Ey!" Alice roared. "You're ruining the game!"

Bella laughed and pulled away, "My bad."

"Okay, lets go again!" Alice squeeled in excitement.

It span again, landing on Rosalie. She smirked, and eyed Emmett, who had a weird glint in his eye. But sadly for her, it landed on Jacob. She huffed, and leaned in, He didn't touch her, exept his lips, only lightly. He didn't like her one bit, after what Bella and I had told him about what he has done to us both.

He finally pulled away "Man, she even tastes like plastic!" He moaned.

We all laughed, exept her. Then Emmett cut off, we all watched for his reaction "Hey!"

We all laughed again "One of a kind, kinda gay, ey!" Jasper howled.

Rosalie glared at everyone, looking between us all.

The bottle started spinning again.

Alice nearly bounced in excitement. Jasper was unsuccessfully trying to stop her and keep her steady.

It firstly landed on Rosalie again, and then Jasper.

They both shook there head, we all agreed. Them being brother and sister, made it really wrong.

They sighed. Jasper took off his shirt, and Rosalie slipped off her vest, so she was just in her bra on the top half. Alice winked at Jasper, eyeing his bare chest.

Alice spun it again, and it landed on Jake and the dark one, I think he was Quil, the one who kissed Bella. I mentally glared at the thought.

They shook there heads, and took off there shirts.

Alice was ahead of us again, spinning it so fast it was blurry.

It landed on Alice and Embry.

She sighed, and leaned in to kiss him.

When the ten seconds were over they pulled away. Jasper seemed okay about it. Like I was with Bella and Quil. It was just the look in his eye that bothered me.

He liked it.

Alice shook her head and spun it again.

It landed on Jake and Me. I shook my head and took my trousers off. Just in my shirt and boxers now.

Jake took of his trousers. So he was just in His boxers now.

Alice grinned and spun again.

It landed on Bella and Rosalie.

Rose instantly frowned, and took off her skirt without saying a word.

Bella sighed, and took off her jacket.

She had more clothing on than anyone else.

Good thinking.

I giggled. They all looked at me, so I shook my head, a smug grin on my lips.

Bella was always one step ahead.

Alice spun it again, and it landed on Embry and Emmett.

Emmett laughed, and went for it! Embry looked like he could hurl in Emmett's mouth! Emmett was snogging the poor lads face off. He finally stopped, Embry had been pushing on him, but Emmett was to strong to let it bother him. When he pulled away he was grinning. The rest of us had our mouths hanging open.

"So gay..." Jasper finally said, after a few minutes.

"You're not staying in my bed tonight!" Rosalie shouted "I'm off." She said, and headed for the door, grabbing her skirt and vest.

Embry stood up, still in shock. "Me too, see ya guys.." He hesitated before he walked out with Rosalie.

Emmett shook his head innocently.

We all laughed, and Alice spun it again.

It landed on Bella and Alice.

Suprise, suprise.

They looked like they were happy, almost excited when they leaned in, they smiled, and then there lips met.

Emmett looked so excited! I swear he would start masterbating any minute!

Bella put her hands on Alice's hips. Alice put one hand in Bella's hair. The other on her hip.

It had been well over a minute, and they were only meant to do it for ten seconds!

You could even see the tongues being used! They even started moaning too! All us lads sat there, our eyes bugging out of our heads, our mouths hanging open, getting closer to them every second to get a better look. Getting more turned on by the minute..

"Okay girls, stop it now. This aint healthy for us!" Jasper said, sighing, and looking at the ground as he re-assembled himself.

They pulled away "Alright.." Alice said, laughing as she pulled her hand out of Bella's hair, and moved her hands from where they had gone...

_And this was only the begining of our night! . . ._

* * *

**that was so shit wasnt it? hahahahhaa, i couldnt think of a good night for em, and its like, 6 in the morning and im knackered, so ya.**

**It was boring, short, rushed, shit.**

**The next chapter is the wedding :D**

**REVIEW! :D**


	24. The Wedding

**

* * *

**

sorry its been so long since i updated. ive been busy.

**TO THE WEDDING! DER-DER-DERDER-DER-DER-DERDER-DER-DER-DER-DER-DER! (my wedding tune sucks!)**

* * *

Complicated Lives

the wedding

* * *

**BPOV.**

I fiddled with my bracelet from Edward as Alice plastered my face with make-up and Rosalie reluctently straightened my hair, and pulled it into a big plattered bun on top of my head, leaving wavy strands dangling down my face.

It was my wedding day, the day I dreaded the most, but also the day I'd been waiting for all my life.

And I was scared.

It was also Alice's wedding day. She wasn't even nervous, she was playing cool, trying not to die of excitment, but it was obvious she was only being nice to Rosalie so she could stay in a good mood, and keep me in a sane one too. But I was just confused and mistified.

"All done." Alice smiled, kissing my cheek. "Aren't you excited?" She grinned.

"Yeah. What time we got to be there?" I asked, checking the clock.

"Two, it's twelve, forty five now. Lets get you in your dress." Rosalie actually smiled at the idea. "Actually, Rose, can you help her? I need to get my dress on. I'll get your dress ready." Rosalie's face dropped. Being left alone didn't seem to keep her happy.

Alice smiled, and then danced excitedly out of the bathroom. I looked up at Rosalie, she had her hands on her hips, looking at me curiously, before she coughed and turned around to get the dress out of its bag.

Once she had me in the dress, she clipped the vail under my bun.

"Something new." She whispered, kneeling down to my legs, and pulled a cream garter onto my thigh. I lifted my dress after she'd dropped it and looked at it.

"Wow, you shouldn't have Rose. Thank you so much!" I said, giving her a fierce hug.

"Don't flatter yourself. Its tradition, I got Alice one to. Seens as I couldn't be a bridesmaid, I thought I'd do something towards the wedding. At least it wont go down with a bang... As much as I'd like that." I shook my head. Ignoring the evil jab.

"You are a bridesmaid Rose. It was a suprise!" I smiled.

She frowned "No I'm not."

"Yes you are!" Alice cheered, walking in holding a pale blue dress up. "This one is yours!" She now had her beautiful wedding dress on.

"Oh!" Rosalie seemed shocked. But then looked at me. "I'm sorry. That was un-called for of me. I'd be honoured to be your bridesmaid Bella, and Alice." She pulled us both into a hug.

"Meh, forget it!" I said, pulling away. "We have a wedding to get to!" I grinned. Actually excited now. I only felt un-easy because of Rosalie in the first place.

"Thats the spirit!" Alice laughed.

We all got into the gorgeous cream old fashioned wedding cars. I was in the one with Alice. Rosalie got into the one with Esme and Mary.

"Are you okay, Bella? You've gone white.." Alice put her hand on my leg. shaking me.

"Uh, yeah.. fine." I shook my head. Which made me remember something. "Oh, Alice. I have something for you. To go with our blue theme. Its something blue, and something borrowed.." I pulled out a silver, tiara, with blue diamonds encrusted into it, and held it out for Alice "I want it back. But it was my mothers. I'd no she would want you to wear it."

She took it, unsure "I can't Bella. Its the one she wore. Please, I'll wear the one I was going to give you, and you can wear this one. I couldn't possibly wear it. I'm sorry." She held it back out for me. I was kind of happy I got to wear it. At least I had a peice of my mother with me to keep me going on this day.

I shakenly pushed it into the front of my hair. The last person to wear this was my mother. Which made me nervous.

Alice smiled, and pulled hers out. It didn't have any blue on it. But it didn't matter.

We pulled up then. I turned to look out the window. All the guests were watching us as we climbed out. All grinning, and 'awwing' in shock. I stroked my baby bump because I felt dizzy.

Everyone watching us hurried inside. Probably to tell everyone else we're here. Charlie and Jacob were still outside though, leaning against a wall. Jacob was holding a very small girls hand. -- small compared to his height -- It must have been his girlfriend. The one he asked if he could bring.

Alice linked arms with me and we headed over. Rosalie and Mary and Esme walked over shortly behind us.

"Hi, Bells. How are you feeling?" Jake asked. "This is my girlfriend Amy, by the way." He said, kissing her on the cheek. At least he still didn't fancy me anymore and wouldn't be stressed today.

"Hi, I'm Bella. This is Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Mary." I said, gesturing to them all with a slight smile on my lips.

"Hi, Its lovely to meet you. You all look so beautiful. I'm grateful to be here." she smiled. She was so polite.

Charlie was grinning "Bella, you look so wonderful, I'm so proud of you!" He explaimed, hugging me. He was crying already.

"Aw, dad! Don't cry, and mind the hair!" I moaned. Everyone laughed.

"We need to get in now, its going to start!" Alice was literally jumping on her feet.

Cant be good for the twins.

Jacob and Amy went in, And Alice's dad came out with a huge grin on his face. He started complimenting us, but I wasn't really with it. I just nodded. I could see Edward through the creek in the door. It was like he was watching me too. He had no worry lines, no tears nothing on his face. It was just blank.

Jasper was stood at the side with Emmett, he was grinning. Emmett was whispering stuff into his ear, and laughing. Everyone else was looking around and talking.

And then the wedding music started, and the doors opened. I jumped and moved to the side so no one could see me. Alice giggled, and then Charlie linked arms with me. Rosalie handed me my flowers, and then started walking down the aisle smiling politely. Mary followed, and then Esme. All wishing us luck on the way.

Alice was stood next to me, taking deep breaths. Her father was whispering words on comfort. And then she said "Bella go! I'll meet you at the altor."

I couldn't move at first. I hesitated. I went dizzy, and my head hurt. It felt like the baby was kicking a million miles per hour. And I just wanted to run away. The run-away-bride. But then I started to walk. It took me a few seconds to focus. I was already half way down the aisle. Everyone was stood. Grinning, and waving. I finally got to the end. Charlie kissed my cheek and walked to stand by Emmett. I walked up to Edward, only looking at the ground. Until he took my hands carefully in his. And then I couldn't help but look at him. He looked so beautiful. So undescribable. Even the baby started kicking. I felt the tears fall down my face. He laughed and wiped them away, kissing my cheeks afterwards.

The music started from the beginning again. And then Alice started walking down. She seemed more with it. Waving and smiling at everyone.

Once she got to us, She kissed her dad and then stood with Jasper.

We went through the vows in a breeze. We didn't even hesitate on the 'I do's'. The rings Edward had got were beautiful. They were silver. Exactly the same as Alice and Jasper's. But theres were gold.

We were pronounced husband and wife, and then he kissed me softly on the lips. Everyone stood and applauded.

We walked to where Jasper and Alice were stood, and they replaced us.

They finally got to the 'I do's' when Alice gasped. Everyone else did to.

"I'm okay!" She said, steadying herself. Jasper looked petrefied, like he didn't know what to say or do, so he just tried to help her stand.

"Alice. Have you wet yourself?" Emmett asked, Pointing at the floor, and laughing.

"What?" Alice looked confused "Ew, I can feel it... ARGH!" she bent over, clutching her stomach, while she panted, screamed and moaned in pain.

"I didn't mean to upset you Alice, don't cry, everyone wets themselves! oh man!" Emmett cried, putting his head in his hands.

"She's in labour you fool!" I screamed.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I was going to do the next chapter too, but decided not too. I'll have more chapters if i do it in another one then, and at least i can leave this on a cliffy(:**


	25. There best isn't good enough now

**

* * *

**

short chappy I know. I just wanna say. The reason I know so much about premiture babies is because my sister had a baby 6 weeks ago. she had to have a C-Section. the baby was 2 weeks early, but stopped growing in the womb when she was 6 months. So she only weighed 3 pounds 6. she is so small still. smaller than a new born baby. she was in an incubator in intensive care for a month. but is home now. shes called Caitlin Sophia (: and im her godmother too! hopefully she'll get better. 3

**_ALSO, THE WEDDING DRESSES, SHOES, TIARAS, HAIR STYLES RINGS, ETC FROM THE OTHER CHAPTER - PICTURES NOW ON PROFILE!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Complicated Lives.

There best isn't good enough now.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Come on Alice! Just push. You can do it!" I soothed, grabbing Alice's hand as she pushed harder, squeezing my hand tighter.

We had to hurry Alice to the hospital. As much as she just wanted to say 'I do'. She just couldn't go through it. They said they would have to do the wedding again or something, after she had the babies. But right now she didn't really care about getting married or not. She just wanted her babies to be safe and healthy. And out of her. They were early, so she was scared. We were all scared.

As much as I was glad I was already married. I still felt bad for her. I was stood here in my wedding dress, with Jasper. While she was lay there in her wedding dress pushing babies out of her. I felt guilty for some reason. Maybe if she went first she would be married right now. And we'd have to do my wedding another time. But I don't have a time machine of something, as much as I wish I had.

"Bella, I can't! Its... It hurts!" she screamed. Another contraction.

The midwife came in now. "Your fully dialated. Keep pushing Alice!"

I pulled my hand away. "I'm going to keep Edward company for a bit Alice. Jasper should stay, only one person is allowed at a time." her face dropped.

"What?! No! you can't leave me!" she moaned, reaching out for me.

Jasper finally spoke, helping me out "Alice. You know to well I want to see my own childrens birth. And only one person is allowed," he bit his lip and looked between us. I frowned not sure where he was heading this, "I will be here for the first birth. Bella can come back for the second. Either this or none of us stay Alice!"

She raised her eyesbrows, shocked "Okay! okay!" she clutched over again, another contraction.

I couldn't watch her in pain anymore. So I hugged Jasper and walked out.

When I got to the waiting room, Edward was reading a magazine. And Esme, Mary and Rosalie were talking to a nurse. Emmett was at the water machine doing something. And looking around innocently. He then started grabbing loads of cups and filling them with water. Once about 6 were full he gave up and walked away. The machine was still spilling water. I now understood what he'd done.

"Err, drink anyone?" he asked, biting his lip.

I shook my head, walked over and touched his shoulder "idiot" then I walked over and pressed a single button and it stopped. When I turned around he was glaring at me.

"I knew how to work it, I was testing you." He backed himself.

I laughed "Yeah."

"Bella, how are you feeling love?" Edward asked, sitting me on his knee.

"Good. Jasper is going to swap with me, so I can be there on the second birth. Alice was being picky." I explained.

He laughed, and brushed my cheek. "That sounds like Alice." he frowned and eyed me "You look tired. Sleep Bella." I nodded and sat next to him, leaning on his shoulder. I was soon out of it. Dreaming colourful dreams. But what only seemed like seconds later, I was being shaked hysterically. I moaned, annoyed.

"Bella! Its a boy! Bella!" I woke fully now, my head jerking up. I forgot where I was. There it dawned on me. Alice had had a boy!

"What?! How is he?!" I shouted a bit to loud. Everyone but Alice was stood in front of me. Well, Except Edward too. I was lay on his knee's.

"Not to good. He's so small Bella. It's scary. Alice didn't even get to hold him. They had to take him away. They're putting him in an incubator in intensive care." Jasper explained. You could tell he was tired and had been crying.

I stood up and gave him a long hug "How long before she has the next baby?" I asked, pulling away.

"About now. She wants you to go in there now, Bella." He told me.

I nodded and kissed Edward on the lips for a few seconds before I headed for Alice's room. Bracing myself for pure torture.

Alice was already pushing when I got in. She tried to say my name and smile, but it was doing her no justice.

"Just push and breath Alice." I said, exhausted.

She frowned, and pushed again.

About forty minutes later she gave birth to a beautiful little girl. She was so small. Jasper was right. They took her away straight away. Not even giving Alice a peep at her.

"Bella, Thats the second one. Whats wrong with my babies, Bella?" She cried. Tears streaming down her face. "Is she okay Bella? How did she look Bella? Please talk to me!"

I couldn't speak at first. "Err.. Uhm.. she's just... so beautiful."

She sighed in relief.

"Okay Alice. You need to get some rest. The babies are fine. You can see them when you're not so tired." The midwife said.

Alice looked like she was going to object. So I shook my head. "Do as she says Alice. You'll feel better later."

"Oh, okay. Thank you so much Bella." She said, smiling.

I wasn't with it so just said "'kay, whatever." She looked hurt.

I walked out before I could cause any more problems.

"Excuse me, would you like to see them?" I heard the midwife ask once I was outside Alice's room. I turned around, and frowned. Pointing at me and looking around, "Yes you." She said. gesturing towards the intensive care centre.

I felt bad agreeing to see them before Alice but I just couldn't help myself.

When I got to them, she told me I had five minutes with them.

The nurses were putting them into an incutabor each. They were giving them needles and putting the weird big machines on. I pressed my hand to the window. And then my forehead. And slowly fell to the ground. Crying hysterically. I knew this wasn't good. I'd never be able to live with myself if anything happened to these babies and I had mine. She'd have to put up with seeing my daughter everyday.

A nurse walked over to me, looking concerned. "Are you okay, love?" She asked.

I avoided her question and asked "How much do they weigh?" She bit her lip.

"Alice's daughter weighs two pounds three. And the boy weighs two pounds five..." I felt my heart stop. "Bella?"

I shook my head "Tell me the truth now. Will they make it?"

She sat next to me on the floor, and pushed her head to the wall. "It's not looking good. I'm sorry. We will try our best."

_There best isn't good enough now._

* * *

**Awwwwwwww! cliffy again. sorry.**

**REVIEW LIKE CRAZZZZZZZYYYYY!**


	26. Isabella & Edward's Suprise

**Sorry its been a while... I just wanna say, I do hope you, - my lovely readers, are reading my other story - Romeo, Save Me.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own... EVERYTHING! =D .... i swear (:**

* * *

Complicated Lives.

One week later.

* * *

**BPOV**

"I'm so happy for you, Alice. There beautiful. Just like you." I said to Alice.

She was still in hospital, Edward and I were visiting again, although we have been coming to see if my baby is alright. To be safe.

Alice was currently holding her children for the first time. The doctors gave in after her week of begging. They are watching us now. It's kind of off putting when your having a deep emotional bonding session with your best friends critically ill babies, and her.

"Thank you, Bella. I'm sure your little one will be just as gorgeous as you." She replied, a smile on her lips. "The doctors say they have both put on 3 oz." She grinned.

I smiled, and stroked Alice's hair back.

"That's good." Edward finally spoke. He was sat at the end of Alice's bed, watching us proudly.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked.

"He's gone home to get some stuff, and he hasn't slept in days. He needs some rest." She said. A worry crease forming across her forehead.

"Okay. So, What are you going to call them?" I asked. Trying to change the subject.

She instantly smiled. And brushed down the little girls tiny dark hair "I know what I want to call this little cutie." She smiled and winked at me. "Isabella."

My eyes bugged out of my head. Edward was grinning. "You knew?!" I accused, pointing my finger at him. He started laughing and held his arms in the air in innocence.

"Don't you like the idea?" Alice asked, her face dropping.

"No! No! I love it. I... I just don't understand. Why... my name?" I was confused.

She laughed "Cause your my best friend silly. And my sister. Your going to be my children's god parent. And you helped me give birth to her. So stop complaining." She looked frustrated now.

Edward moved his chair closer and took my hand.

"What do we call her though? Except from Isabella. We can't call her Bella. It would be a bit weird. I don't know why. We could call her 'Isa' or 'Isii'." I suggested.

"Yeah." She smiled. "Isabella Mary." Just at that moment. Isii started crying.

I laughed "I agree, Isii. It is a bad choice of a name." I said, touching her hand and kissing her cheek.

Just at that moment, the little boy started screaming to.

"We'll go. I need to take Bella somewhere anyway." Edward said, grabbing my waist and pulling me up. "I thought it would be hard prying you away from the babies." He laughed. Alice joined in.

She looked really nervous. And didn't know what to do. So two nurses came over, and asked if they could take them. "You can come and feed them if you want." One of them offered.

Alice smiled. Excitement in her eyes. "Yes please!" We all laughed.

I kissed her on the cheek and promised to call. "Love you, Ali."

"Have fun, guys." She smiled, and walked out before I could ask what she meant.

Once we were in the car. I turned to my prey. "What did she mean have fun?" I asked.

He laughed, and put on his innocent face.

"You'll soon see, gorgeous." He said, kissing me on the lips before I could reply. Possibly the most enjoyable kiss since I've been pregnant. After about two minutes into the amazing make-out session. He chuckled and pulled away. "Lets go, love."

I shut up then. But took Edward's hand. He started rubbing circles into my hand. It felt nice. I haven't felt this alive since we first got together.

Soon I must of drifted into a deep sleep. Because I was awoke by Edward at what only seemed like minutes later.

"Bella, Bella!" He kissed me on the forehead, and whispered "Love" Into my ear.

I slowly opened my eyes. It was dark. We were in a car park, and it was cold.

"Ed... Edward where are we?" I asked, while rubbing my eyes.

"The airport. We're going on that honeymoon finally." He grinned.

"Oh, okay."

"Your not excited?" He didn't look happy.

"No. I mean yes, I mean... I'm tired." I struggled for words, trying my best not to offend him.

He laughed. "Don't you want to know where I'm taking you?" he asked, grinning.

"That would be nice." I said, half way through yawning.

"Well, I'm not telling you." He smiled evilling.

I smacked his arm "Edward!" He laughed, and kissed me. Jeez, he was in a good mood.

"You'll be thanking me later!" He defended himself.

"Right. Can we go now before I fall back to sleep?" I asked, yawning again.

**-_After flight to unknown destination_-**

I was half awake when we got to the private cabin Edward had obviously spent a lot of money on hiring.

It was in the middle of some woods in god knows where, and It was pitch black. It looked beautiful though. The full moon shining over the tree tops. From what I could tell, it was a wood cabin. It had one floor, and a porch. It had a stone path walkway, and a gorgeous tree outside it. - Along with all the other hundred odd.

Edward stopped us when we got to the porch. And whispered "What do you think?"

It took me a minute to adjust "It's... It's.... Wow." I said finally.

He laughed. "Lets check it out."

He took my hand and pulled me inside. It smelt like sunday roast. I gathered Edward had hired someone to cook for us, or something. The inside was beautifully old fashioned. The walls were covered in flowery wallpaper. And laminate flooring. The couches were plain white, with flower cushions. The living room was shared with the kitchen, and I could see another door. I guessed it was the bedroom, and it must have a bathroom in there, unless theres one in the garden. Ew.

He led me out to the back side of the cabin. It had a pool, and a little area with a table and chairs. There were crystal lights around the table and porch. It looked beautiful.

"So are you going to tell me where we are now?" I asked.

He twisted me around, so I could face him, putting my arms around his neck, and his around my waist. And knelt down to press his forehead to mine, and smiled happily.

"Cyprus."

* * *

**Nothing to say, except. I'm watching Saw 3 right now(: dunno how many times ive seen it. seen all of them actually. who agrees that they rock? anyway, natalie (one of main characters in my other story) lol is here*(:**

**anyway, im going to sleep now, im knackered. was up with baby all night -yawn-**

**BYEEEE! =D**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	27. Amazed

**Sorry I haven't updated in fucking ages.**

**A lot has happened lately =p**

**Like I said in my authors note update thing.**

**Right, so me and my boyfriend broke up yesterday, I'm devastated. So I'm going to use our song for this chapter, and the song I dedicated to him..**

**Enjoy.**

Complicated Lives.

Chapter 27

Honeymoon; day #1.

**_Song; Colbie Caillat – Bubbly._**

**_& Lonestar - Amazed._**

**(LISTEN TO THEM WHEN YOU READ THIS. IT WILL MAKE THE CHAPTER MORE MEANINGFUL.)**

I enjoyed writing this, especially the bit where the woman brings the car. Hahahahhahahahha.

* * *

**EPOV**

Well, Bella was still in bed, and I was stood here naked, in the kitchen, cooking us breakfast. They do say naked chef now a day.

I was doing her a breakfast in bed; I think she was jet-lagged. Plus she was sleeping for two.

As I cracked another egg and poured it into the pan, I heard our bed squeak and then the floorboards creaked.

I looked over at the bedroom door, and then a few seconds later Bella's head popped out.

"Good morning sweetheart." I greeted.

I walked over to her, and she put one hand on my waist and the other brushed through her hair, leaving some shoved roughly on top of her head. She then moved her hand to my face, and stroked my cheek, while she leaned in a kissed me softly for a few seconds. When she pulled away, she smiled and whispered into my ear quietly "why are you naked...?"

I looked down for a few seconds, and then laughed "it's hot in here, maybe you should be too." I winked at her, and she gasped and then laughed and teasingly slapped my arm.

"Edward!"

"Come on, eat you breakfast now." I said, pushing her towards the table.

I put our eggs onto our plates, and the toast at the side, and poured the beans onto the plates too.

She licked her lips and smiled and me, slightly bouncing in her seat with anticipation and excitement.

I laughed and put the plate in front of her. Within seconds she was nearly have done.

"Jeez Bella. Hungry?" I chuckled.

She nodded, and grinned, giving me a great view of all the beans and egg mashed together between her teeth. Nice..

I finished mine a few minutes after she had finished hers. She had just sat there watching me with her hand under her chin smiling.

I wiped my mouth, got both the plates and started washing them.

"So what do you want to do today, angel?" I asked.

She must have stood up pretty silently because I jumped and dropped the plate into the sink with a massive splash when she put her arms around my waist.

She giggled of course, and then kissed my neck. "Shall we go to the beach?" She asked.

I finished washing the plates, putting them onto the drying wrack and dried my hands, and then turned to face her, now putting my hands around her waist. And nodded.

"If you want. I'll go get some towels and sun lotion packed."

"Let me do that." She said, heading towards the bedroom.

"Right, okay. I'll ring the car hire thing, get us a nice one ay."

I picked up the phone from the wall, and rang the number which was written on the white board next to it.

It only rang once until someone answered.

"Hello, Grace's car hire, how can I help you today?" A polite sounding woman asked.

"Err, hello. I would like to ask about a car hire, for about 2 weeks..?" I bit my lip.

"Sure thing, what type of car would you be after?"

I grinned. "How about a silver S60R Volvo?"

She laughed "Great choice might I say sir. When would you like it?"

"Well, within the next hour would be nice."

"Good, good. 2 weeks did you say?" She asked.

"Yes, please."

"Great."

She asked me for all my details; where we were staying, my name, age, license stuff, and then told me how much it would cost. None of it was a bother. She even said she would come and drop it off herself within the next half an hour!

"Thanks again sir, won't be long."

She hung up. And then Bella walked out of the bedroom with a frown on her face. "You dazzled her didn't you, Edward Cullen?"

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

She smiled "Jeez, you even have women wanting you because of your voice now. She'll probably be orgasming as soon as she see's you."

I raised my eyebrows. "What. The. Hell?"

She laughed, and walked over to me, and before I could say anything else, we were having the roughest, most enjoyable make-out session of my life.

She pulled away after only about 30 seconds. But the best 30 seconds of my life I must say.

"Wow..." I whispered.

She smiled. And blushed, and then walked off to sit in front of the Television.

I sighed, and then sat with her to watch some weird Spanish programme. We just giggled all of the way through it because some guy on it has his zip down the whole time, until someone in the audience pointed it out, and he ran off the stage. Now that's the downside to live TV.

We heard a car pull into the drive, and then the door shut, then the sounds of really loud stilettos.

"Heres your admirer." Bella said, smiling. I just glared and tickled her sides until someone started knocking on the hard wood door. Bella pushed me off of her, and gave me a kiss before pushing me towards the door.

I grinned and walked to the door, when I opened it, the woman stood there looked like she was going to pass out. Her eyes popped out of her head, literally! And she started waving the paperwork she had in her hand in front of her face.

She must have been at least mid thirties, and had short brown hair, and no makeup on at all.

"Hello." I said, smiling politely. I tried not to laugh, but Bella was making it hard by lying on the couch giggling like mad.

The woman swallowed hard and then pulled her hand out of her jacket pocket and shuck my hand, doing it longer than she really should have.

"Err... Huh... Hi." She tried to smile, but instead just ogled at me. Looking me up and down. "You must be Edward..."

"Yes, and you are...?" I asked.

"Emily. From Grace's car hire. We spoke on the phone. Nice to meet you finally, Edward..."

"Indeed. Would you like to come in?"

She nodded and stepped in, pulling her skirt down slightly when she noticed Bella sat at the couch watching her with a slight glare on her face. Emily seemed a bit embarrassed. She was wearing the tightest pencil skirt I have ever seen. And she had a few to many buttons undone of her shirt.

I shut the door loudly. She jumped. Bella giggled, and Emily just coughed and tried to smile politely.

"Now, I just need you to sign this, give me your bank account details and then the car is yours." She said, sitting at the dining table.

"Sure thing."

Bella was still glaring at her, and I just looked at her and winked. She grinned and blew a kiss. Emily must of saw because she looked really uncomfortable when I looked back at her, and just stared back at the paper.

I smiled and signed the papers, and gave her my details, then walked her to the door.

"How are you getting back?" I asked.

She bit her lip. "I'll ring a friend from work to come pick me up or something..."

I smiled and nodded, and then shut the door behind her. I knew she was after a lift, but I thought it was funny the way she had actually been dazzled like Bella said and I just wanted to be with my new wife anyway.

Bella started laughing so hard she started coughing. I just sat next to her and patted her back. "Wow... that. Was. So Funny." She tried to say in one sentence but they just came out about 2 seconds after each other.

I laughed and said "Yeah. So you ready to go?"

"What if she's still outside?" She started laughing again.

"No, I should think she's either ran a mile or you've scared the crap outta her with you manic laughter." I shrugged, amused.

She smacked my arm and giggled.

"I'll just go pee, then I'll come to the car." She said, heaving herself off of the couch and walking towards the bedroom.

"I'll put the stuff into the car then, make sure you lock the doors."

"Uh huh" She said, shutting the door behind her.

I grabbed the bag and car keys and walked outside. I put the bag into the boot, and stroked the side of the car as I walked towards the drivers side door, and smiled, pleased.

"Nothing compared to my baby. But oh yes!" I laughed at myself. And climbed inside the car.

Bella came out a few minutes later. I pointed at the door and she nodded. She'd forgot to lock it. Trust her.

She walked back and locked it, then climbed into the passenger seat and smiled at me. "Happy?" She tried to glare, but it just looked really cute so I kissed her forehead.

"To the beach!" She said, pointing ahead.

"Mad head." I said.

She smacked my arm again and stuck her tongue out at me.

I laughed.

Bella had fallen asleep by the time we had gotten to the beach, I shook her, and she groaned, but woke up.

"What?!" She moaned.

"We're at the beach honey."

"Oh." She sat up, and climbed out of the door. I climbed out too, and grabbed the bag from the boot.

"Ice cream?" I asked.

"Hmm, yes, please." She grinned.

We walked towards an ice-cream van hand in hand. Women stared at us for some reason. Men groaned, and started glaring at me. Maybe they were jealous because I had Bella...?

I hoped that was it. I bit my lip and just smiled down at Bella. She was rubbing her belly.

"Babies kicking." She smiled.

"Must be waiting impatiently for that ice-cream."

We got to the van, and I asked for two cornettos. Then we headed towards the beach.

We found a nice spot just under a palm tree. I lay the towels down, and Bella and I sat down on them. We were talking about Alice and the babies; she wanted to call Alice later, see how she was doing.

After a bit Bella randomly shoved her ice-cream onto my cheek. I laughed, and made her wipe it off. And when she least expected it, I put a bit onto my finger, and lobbed it onto her nose. She screamed and wiped it away and I kissed her nose.

She fell asleep in my arms when I was rubbing sun lotion into her back.

After about two hours we had to go, the tide was coming in.

We shoved our stuff into the boot, and climbed in.

The ride was silent. We held hands, and she sang along to a love song, looking at me as she did.

"Do you want to have a nice meal in the back tonight?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice. Could have a little swim in the pool too, yeah?"

"Yeah."

We got back, and I rang someone to come and cook for us. We watched some more TV. And not long after the cook came, she was cooking us spaghetti bolognaise.

While she was doing that, Bella and I went for a swim. But we just ended up making out under water. Which was pretty cool I must say. We are the new Romeo and Juliet!

We resurfaced and took it to the corner of the pool, until the cook came out and told us she was plating the food up now. So Bella and I went to get changed.

By the time we had got back into the garden, our food was set down at the table, and the cook was gone.

We ate it slowly, talking about our wedding, Alice, the babies, and ours.

When we were done, I took Bella's hand, and stood her up, pulling her closely to me, and put my hands on her waist. She put her hands on my shoulders, reaching as high as she could, and as there was music already on, we started to sway.

I rested my head on her forehead. She had to go on her tiptoes, and I bent down a bit.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen... My beautiful wife."

She smiled and kissed me, "I love you more," She whispered "forever."

"And a year..." I grinned.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought about this chapter, and tell me if it was to short, or long.**

**and tell me what you thought about the songs, i hope you listened to them. and do you think i should put songs for the chapters more often?(:**

**i'll try and update more soon, but i cant be assed lately, and im not happy.**

**REVIEW.**

**xxxx**


	28. Baby Names & Bella's Pain

**Sorry I haven't updated in agesssss. The POV changes alot in this chapter, ok, like 3 times haha, and I think it's shorts, or longer than usual. I can't tell, haha. Anyway, I got the idea of this chapter from one of the upcoming eps from One Tree Hill. I am slightly obsessed. (: If I have ruined it, I'm sorry. But do read on! 8D. right, i know bella already chose her baby names, but that was a while back, so shes changed her mind kay? read on and you'll see what i'm going on about...**

Complicated Lives

Date in story: 22nd May.

8 months, 1 week pregnant.

Chapter 28; baby names, and bella's pain.

3 days later.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella rolled over in our bed, squinting because of the sun blaring into her eyes through the gaps in the curtains. I was tickling her back. I had been for over an hour. I didn't want to wake her, and I'd also rather stay here and watch her sleep, it fascinated me.

She yawned while stretching her arms, and then sighed while sitting up. "Morning Edward," she said while rubbing her eyes, "morning baby." she patted her belly, and smiled.

I grinned and then climbed out of bed. "Breakfast, honey?" I asked politely.

"Can't we eat out. I don't like you cooking for me all the time, I feel mean, we're mean't to be relaxing. This is our honeymoon." She looked like she regretted what she said, maybe thinking she'd upset me or something.

"Sure, Bella. No problem," I smiled reassuringly at her, "can I at least make you a cup of tea?"

She giggled and nodded.

I went to walk out, but then whispered "Oops, I forgot something."

"Wha..." Before she could finish I was on top of her pressing my lips to hers. I made sure I was hovering over her, so I didn't hurt her or the baby. You could tell she was excited to get this baby out and have sex again already. She even started moaning my name against my lips.

When I was kissing and nibbling on her neck, she took advantage and spoke "Edward, I have morning breath, and (insert moan here) this is not healthy for the pregnant woma..." I kissed her again, and then pulled off of her, heading for the door with a grin on my face.

"Edward, the things you do to me!" She literally meow'd. Yeah, Bella was now horny. _She can't resist me_. I thought to myself, thinking like a pimp.

As I was making the tea, Bella walked out in one of my shirts. Completely undone might I say. The only thing she had on underneath was a pair of my boxers too.

She noticed me eyeing her, and winked.

"I'm going to phone Alice."

"Okay, your tea is here."

"I'll have it in a minute." She said, as she dialled the number.

**BPOV**

Alice said I should call her about this time in the day, because she usually goes out with Jasper till about 4 because that's when she gets to spend time with the babies. And because I had a lie-in and I've only just woke up at 11:45 it's perfect timing.

After about 4 rings, Alice answered. "Hey Bella!" She squealed.

"Hi, Alice." I rolled my eyes in Edward's direction and he laughed. _Typical reaction from Alice,_ he was probably thinking. "What you up to, Ali?"

"Oh, nothing. Me and Jasper and sat outside the hospital waiting for Emmett to come so he can see the babies and give us a lift to our hotel, me and Jasper deserve some quality time together after all this!" She exclaimed.

"Alice! I don't wanna picture you having sex with him!" I whaled.

"How do you know we mean't sex?" She asked, teasing.

"I know you too well Alice." I sighed, "Anyway, why is Emmett still in Alaska?"

"Rose is too, they wanted to stay here, claiming it was to spend time with me and Jasper. But we all know they begged Carlisle to pay more hotel bills so they could have a free holiday, this is Emmett we are talking about, anyway."

"Oh, right, so Emmett." I laughed, "So how is Isii and...?"

"Oliver... Oliver Alexander." I could tell she was grinning.

"Wow, Alice, that is a gorgeous name. Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. Alexander was my grandads name, you know, my dad's dad? and I guess Oliver was just a favorite anyway."

"Alice, they're beautiful. I chose a name for my baby, Ali." I grinned.

I looked at Edward, and he was smiling at me, his eyes wide. "You chose a name, Bella?" He asked.

I nodded, and asked him to come over. He stood behind me, putting his arms around my waist, and held my baby bump and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Really?! what is it?" Alice squeeled.

"Ava Renee." I whispered, while biting my lip.

Edward squeezed me tighter "Bella, it's beautiful!"

Alice was silent, "Alice?"

"Sorry, Bella. I was just telling Jasper, and I think it's beautiful Bella. Nice of you to name her after your mom to, but where did Ava come from?" she asked. She wasn't as excited as I expected her to be, but I suppose it'll be worse on the day. I dreaded it.

"Edward's favorite."

"Ah right. Hey, Bella, guess what?!"

"What?" I asked, curious now.

"Oliver weighs in at 3 pounds 1 and Isii now weighs 2 pounds 8." She exclaimed. You could tell she was really happy now, but she also knew deep down that her babies are no way out of dangers way. They needed a lot of help, but I bet she also knew that they will be fine. Like we all knew, they came from Alice, so if they have her gifts, they'll be strong enough to survive. I hoped anyway. "Isn't that great, Bella?!"

"Alice, that is brilliant. Listen, I got to go now, I'll call you in a few days, yeah? Love you Ali." I hung up, and turned to Edward.

"They will be okay right?"

"They'll be fine, Bells, don't worry honey. And you'll be fine too, I know it. Now drink your tea silly, it's getting cold."

"Okay, okay. What is it with you and that tea?!" I frowned.

He laughed and started walking towards the kitchen with me, when the phone started ringing again. We looked at eachother, both of us puzzled.

"Maybe it's Alice telling me about some new clothes, or what sex position her and Jasper are in." I said casually. "You can get it, then." I grinned.

He sighed, and picked up the phone, putting it on speaker as he did so.

"Oh baby, I miss you so much, Oliver puked on me, and it made me think of you when you get all your juices on me too. I wish you were here Rose, in this toilet cubical with me. You make me so horny..."

"Emmett!" Edward shouted. I just laughed my head off at the fact that Emmett had called the wrong number, and he was talking dirty, which I must say he was crap at. Edward... well, don't get me started on Edward otherwise I'll end up orgasming on the spot!

"Err, hey E-Edward. H-How are you?" Emmett stuttered.

"Emmett, why did you ring us and not Rose to talk dirty?" Edward asked, looking more disgusted than amused, this was his brother. Which only made me laugh more.

"I knew it was you..."

"Emmett, why would you talk dirty to me, and if it was for Bella, you're going to have no nuts left when I'm done with you." Emmett gasped "Dude, I know you accidently called us, you said Rose. Why are you embarrassed? actually, I'd of jumped off of a bridge by now."

Edward was teasing him obviously. "Edward, stop toying with him, he'll probably do that in a minute!" I laughed.

"Okay, okay! but no one heres about this Edward, or I will kill you!" Emmett warned, trying to sound dead sincere when he said it.

Edward howled with laughter. "Okay, Emmett. See ya!" He hung up, and we both looked at eachother and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh my god, that was hilarious! I can't wait to tell everyone!" I said between fits of laughter.

"Bella, you minx!" Edward exclaimed. Obviously because we aren't mean't to tell anyone. But I owe him after all the things he's done to me, to embarrass me and make me want to die of embarrassment.. I laughed at myself.

"Damn, I think your tea is cold!" Edward teased, winking at me from across the room.

He was packing our carry bag, with all my stuff in, and then grabbed his keys after pouring our tea down the drain.

I walked over and smacked his arm "Lets go Edward! It's almost around lunch time, not breakfast anymore!" I moaned, rubbing my tummy and pouting.

He kissed me, and then grabbed my hand, swinging the bag over his other shoulder and then walking to the bedroom with me so we could get changed. Once we were we headed to the car.

The car journey was short, and peaceful, we talked about the baby, and Alice, and then listened to Debussy for the rest of the ride.

When we got there, he ordered me and tuna sandwich, and got himself a foot long bacon baguette.

We didn't talk while we ate, we just looked into eachothers eye. I guess we were talking through our eyes. I could see how much he loved me in them, and I felt like the lookiest person in the world. It still won't mean I will understand why he still wanted me, but I now understand why he is sticking around - for our child, I know he wouldn't run a mile, like most new young fathers do, but he's not like that, he's not another one of them family wreckers. And I loved him a zillion more times than I usually do every day.

I loved him, he loved me, I loved our child, he loved our child, and we were the perfect little family. I knew people were jealous of us. And so they should be. I have the best looking, most loving, and most caring husband in the world. And I was never letting him go.

Once we'd finished our lunch, Edward ordered me chocolate fudge cake with vanilla ice-cream.

I felt like I was in heaven when eating it, probably one of the best I'd ever had.

Edward even ordered another one to take home, to have tonight or something. I don't know why, we usually get a cook to make us food and pudding...

"You ready to go love?" Edward asked, before I had time to finish figuring out what was happening tonight. Must be something going on, he wouldn't wanna go home straight away usually, he'd take me shopping, or to the beach or swimming or on the boat or something. He hired his own boat for us, he got a special one, called 'La Bella' it made me laugh when I first saw it, He'd gone through so much trouble, and money for that. Nothing new when it came to him thought. He'd do anything for me, and it always made me feel like I don't do enough, but to him I didn't have to do anything to keep him.

"Bella!" I had zoned out again, because Edward was waving his hand in my face.

I shook my head, and then stood up, "sorry, lets go."

Edward paid for our food, and then we made our way back.

It was just going dark when we got back to the cabin, the sky was a lovely dark blue. It was twilight, and it was beautiful.

Edward said he needed to sort some things out, and that it was a suprise, so I quickly changed into my bikini, not bothering to ask what he was doing, even though I knew something was happening before. Didn't I say already?

Once I had my bikini I headed out to the back of the cabin and looked between the hot tub and the pool. I thought maybe I should have a swim first, then go to chill in the hot tub until Edward shouted me or whatever he planned on doing.

I climbed into the pool, and did a breast-stroke back and forth for a few minutes, and then did a back-stroke.

After about 30 minutes, I needed a rest, and I started to get terrible cramps in my stomach. Being me, I thought the worst wa happening, thinking I could be going into labour, and I wouldn't of known if my waters broke because of the pool water, but I thought that would be ridiculous, I mean, both me and Alice being early? No way.

I struggled to the corner of the pool, trying to go faster as the pain become worse.

I leaned my head back onto the side, and closed my eyes and took deep breaths. Wondering whether I should shout Edward, but then I felt like someone had just kicked me in the stomach, and I gasped.

I looked at the water, only to see that where I was standing, there was blood filling the pool.

I stook where I was, in shock, not knowing if I scream, or run inside.

My instincts took over and I knew I had to get to Edward, he would know what to do.

So I quickly swam to the edge of the pool, and climbed up the steps on my hands and knees and then hobbled inside, leaving a trail of blood behind me. I grabbed my white summer dress that was by the back door with my towel, and shoved it over my bikini and bump, moaning at the pain it caused. It really didn't help that I was wearing the white summer dress. So It was all dripping down my legs, and changing the dress color from white to deep, wet red. It made the scene look more horrific from my point of view, and it just scared me more.

When I made It to outside our bedroom, I only then noticed the red pettles trailing into the bedroom, and the candles everywhere. I couldn't believe he had done this for me, how sweet.

But before I could finish looking around and thinking about that, my vision went blurry, and I felt like I was being spun around a million miles per hour.

I tried to stay with it, but it all took over me, and my eyes closed, and my legs buckled, sending me stomach first into the floor, and then darkness took over...

**EPOV.**

I heard a bang outside of my bedroom while I was still putting pettles all over our bed. And then Bella groaned quietly.

I hurried out, to see her lay on the floor, covered in blood. It seemed to be coming from her legs, and I'm not stupid, I knew what was happening.

"Bella!" I shouted, throwing myself to the floor, pulling her into my arms. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was shallow.

Tears were filling my eyes, blood filling my hands as I picked her up baby style. All the blood from her legs dripping onto my arms.

As I ran to the car I started screaming _"Bella, don't you leave me! Bella, wake up! Bella, you'll be fine, please wake up! I love you..."_

* * *

**I nearly cried at the end of this chapter, and It was so hard to write. haha =p**

**Now, if I have spelling mistakes I'm sorry, but I don't know how to spell most words, but i guessed pretty well (: I'm stook on shitty wordpad because I'm on writers block again. Ffs. How dya get it off? I'm using the new microsoft word.**

**Can you all please tell me what you think of Bella's daughters name, Alice's sons, and etc.**

**If you liked this chapter let me know(:**

**Please review, both alerts, and favorite story and author me(:**

**THANKYOUUUU.**

**Reviewww like craaaaaaaazy 8D**

**-Aliee xoxo.**


	29. Gone Baby Gone

**sorry i havent updated in frickin' ages.  
its been so long.  
but the good news is; me and my ex are back together!!! :D bad news; i dont update as often because im always with him (x hahaa.  
and i must add, that guy on the go-compare advert is rather dashing ent he;)**

* * *

**enjoyy.**

**EPOV.**

I shakeningly picked up the phone. And dialled Emmett's number. I'd already told Carlisle and Esme. Bella wanted to tell Alice herself.

I wouldn't be able to anyway.

He didn't pick up until I'd rang him for the forth time.

"Hell-hello!" He said breathlessly.

Great, he was in the middle of banging Rose.

"Emmett." I said seriously.

He must have caught on, cause he whispered to Rosalie, "Um, hold on Rose. Back in a minute."

I heard him shut the door, and then shut another door, obviously going into another room. But as if that will stop Rosalie from listening in on his side of the conversation.

"Okay, I can talk now. Whats wrong Edward, you sound almost... scared?"

I didn't say anything.

"Edward. Whats happened?" He said slowly, like speaking to a disabled person.

"Bella... Bella's..." I couldn't get my words out. Before I could even say the second word I had tears streaming down my face. I hadn't cried yet, I'd kept it together for Bella. But I couldn't anymore, Emmett was the only person who actually made me cry when I needed to most.

"Edward, please!" he begged. "I'm here, please, whats wrong?"

"My babies gone..." I sobbed loudly down the phone "Bella's baby has died."

**BPOV _(before phone call_)**

I was all wired up to this stupid hospital bed, stroking my stomach, while talking to Edward, while two nurses were stood outside the door peeking in through the door while doing hurried whispers.

I knew something was wrong. Straight away, exspecially when I got to hospital and they insisted on a scan.

That was fine, I could see my baby, and it made me happy, but then they checked for the heartbeat, when no sound was coming from the speaker, I panicked. They noticed that, and then put some weird headphone things in to listen again.

You know when they give you that look when they are doing the scan, the 'theres-something-wrong-but-i'm-not-saying-anything' kinda look? And then they go and get another nurse to check it out, and they both have a seriously concerned look on there face, then tell you to go wait in your room?

Yeah, I got that.

Twice.

They had to check twice. And they think I'm none of the wiser as to what was happening? I wasn't stupid. I knew there was something wrong with my baby, and I'd rather they were just straight with me about it. Aren't they supposed to be? dead honest and tell you what's happening. But no, they have to act like theres nothing wrong, which is just going to make things ten times worse when they tell me what the hell is actually going on.

The good side of this was, the bleeding had stopped at the early hours of the morning, but they had literally put a nappy on me just incase.

The door creaked open, and a male doctor came inside. The nurses gave me worried looks then walked away. The doc looked uncomfortable, and started playing with his tie as he headed over.

Edward and I exchanged a confused, yet worried glance.

"Hello Isabella. I am Doctor Thompson." He introduced himself, kissed my cheek, and then stood at the end of the bed, looking at his clipboard. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm sorry Doctor. Thompson, but can we just cut to the chace, whats going on?" I snapped. I couldn't handle the tension anymore.

Edward squeezed my hand.

"Ah.. Um.." He cleared his throat, and then sat on the chair on the other side of my bed.

"Please, what. is. wrong?" I begged.

"Bella..." Oh no, i thought, doctors only nickname you when theres something wrong. "There was a complication."

I felt my heart sink.

"What kind of complication, doctor?" Edward finally asked, as calmly as he could.

"I'm going to get straight to the point, Bella.... We couldn't get a heartbeat. I'm so sorry, Bella... Edward..."

He could tell Edward and I were beyond talking point. So he told us he will give us a minute and left.

I stared solidly at the end of my bed. I don't know what Edward was doing, but he was very still.

After about 3 minutes, Edward squeezed my hand, and pulled my chin so I could look at him.

He didn't even have to breathe a word, before I was leaning into his chest sobbing so loud the whole hospital could probably hear me.

He started smoothing my hair down, while humming my lullaby.

"Its going to be fine, Bella. We're going to be fine."

After about 10 minutes of him calming me down, I told him to go and tell Everyone, except Alice, Jacob, Charlie, and Mary.

While he went to do that, I called the doctor in, who was stood outside peeking in while at the reception desk talking to the receptionist.

I needed to know what happened to my baby Ava.

* * *

**Short chapter I know:) I couldn't think of anything else to write:)**

**sad chapter, I nearly cried cause of the phone call bit.**

**review, alerts, and both favorites:)**

**Thankineww.**

**-Alieeekay.  
xo.**


	30. Moving On

**I am so so so so sorry it's been so long, but i've had a sudden urge to get a chapter done because to be honest i miss this story so much.**

**Right also, because its been so long since i have wrote fanfiction, I am going to be like a beginner again :( so bare with me.**

**if most of this isnt correct, or doesnt seem right, im sorry, but i will get back on track.**

**so here we go..**

**

* * *

**

Complicated Lives.

Chapter 30.

1 week later.

Bella is now: 8 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days pregnant.

Moving On.

* * *

_**EPOV.**_

It was a week after Bella had lost our baby. I was still in denial. It didn't feel real. My baby, was gone.

Alice and her babies had been transferred to Forks general hospital, the same day me and Bella had left the hospital and gone straight back to Forks.

That was 3 days ago.

Alice was coming home today. Her babies now weighed 6 and a half pounds each shockingly. They had been on such a gruesome food diet that they would be eating most of the day, and with the medicine fluids, they had grown re-markedly well. Much to everyones delight.

I have been staying at Bella's house everyday since we came back, and to be honest it made no difference. I could be at my own house and she wouldn't realise. She was in some sort of trance. She hadn't eaten properly since she came back from the hospital, and to be honest I don't think she's eaten at all. She'd nibble on a few slices of toast, and then wander off to the bathroom for about twenty minutes. Both Mary and I knew she was being sick.

When she wasn't in the bathroom doing that, she would stare at the blank television aimlessly for hours, or lie in bed and cry. I couldn't even begin to comfort her after what she'd decided to do at the hopsital.

She'd been given two choices: Give birth to a still born, or have it cut out of her.

It's not hard to guess what she picked.

The reason I couldn't comfort is because, well, she's convinced it's her fault. That she'd killed the baby. She felt like a murderer, and thought she didn't deserve comfort or people being sympathetic. When really, it wasn't her fault, it was no ones. It obviously wasn't our time. As much as thinking that hurt.

I walked into the living room, to find Bella curled up in a ball in front of the fire. She'd fallen asleep crying.

I hated waking her but I had too, "Bella, wake up..." I shook her twice, untill she stirred and looked up at me coldly.

"What?" she demanded.

I sighed, "Alice will be here in a few minutes, please get dressed."

She groaned and walked upstairs, and into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

I felt so lonely, so helpless. What was I doing so wrong? I have tried so hard to make it better. I tried to hold her at night. I just longed for her to finally cry in my arms, so I could tell her everything would be alright, and she would listen. But she would just push me off and ignore me when I tried.

I felt like she didn't love me anymore.

_**BPOV**_

I knew I was being unfair on Edward, but I couldn't help it. I just wanted the world to eat me up. I felt so low. I hated myself.

I stared at my wardrobe, frowning, knowing he was right, I should get dressed. It was unfair on Alice if I didn't get ready for her sake. She'd been through alot. And I know I had too, but she nearly lost her babies. I had on the other hand lost mine, but I knew I had to get over it, I can't bring her back, I can't make my daughter come back to life. She was dead inside me. And it was my fault.

I opened the wardrobe door, pulling out a baggy vest, (not so baggy when it's gone over my huge bump) and then a pair of grey joggers, which fell like sacks over my thin legs. Once I had them on, I pulled my hair into a ponytail, and stared at myself in the mirror.

Yes, I looked like shit. No not shit, I looked like death. I wasn't going to bother putting make-up on, nothing was going to make me look any better.

Just as I shoved a cardighan on, I heard the front door open. Mary shouted "Welcome home darling" and Alice urgently replied "Where is she?".

Everything went quiet downstairs, and then I heard whispers, and then Alice walked into my bedroom. She stared straight at me. Looking sympathetic and hurt.

I'd only spoke to her for a breif few minutes after I lost the baby, and that was when I had told her. She had been trying to ring me none stop since, untill in the end I turned off my phone. She'd ring Edward and he, knowing I wouldn't be able to talk, told her everytime that I was sleeping.

I was going to say I'm sorry, but she had already pulled me into a hug.

She was sobbing, which started me up.

I was almost screaming in her arms.

I dreaded this day, where I'd finally see her in person after I'd lost the baby. Because Alice was the only person in the world that I could be myself around. Edward obviously, but Alice was my best friend. As soon as she touched me it all came pouring out. I was sobbing nonesence, finally saying "It's all my fault".

All she could do was rub my back and hold me tight, whispering "Sh, dont talk like that Bella".

_**APOV**_

After Bella and I had had a heart-to-heart, we finally wandered downstairs. Everyone was waiting at the bottom, which pissed me off, Bella seemed used to it.

Bella sat on the sofa, and put the television on. I don't think she was really watching it though.

Jasper was feeding Isii, While Oliver slept in the carry crib he came in.

While Edward and I prepared lunch with my mother.

Bella hadn't asked to hold Isii, or Oliver. She hadn't even looked at them. I know I should be offended or annoyed, but I know I'd be the same.

Jasper had been attempting to make small talk with Bella for the past half hour, but all he got out of her were nods or "Do you mind I'm watching tv."

"You know Bells, If I could I would give you one of my babies, but I'm kind of attached already. Sorry." Jasper suddenly said, smiling.

Edward, and I stopped dead and gave him a disbelieving look.

Bella stood up, and just walked into the bathroom. We could hear her sobbing.

I walked over to Jasper and smacked him on the arm. "You idiot."

Edward had followed Bella into the bathroom.

_**EPOV**_

Bella's barrier finally came down, and she let me hold her while she cried. I had put her to bed, and stroked her hair untill she drifted off. I felt pleased, and overwhelmed that she finally let me.

I took a shower, and then walked into the kitchen to see Alice looking at me full of curiousity.

"Where's Jasper and Mary?" I asked looking around for them.

"I told them to take the children for a walk," She replied, eager to get to the point. "Edward, I want to know what's going on. She's still got that baby inside her. What's she going to do about that?"

I sighed and showed her a form, with Bella's signiture on it, confirming that she is going to have a still birth.

Alice frowned, "But shes not strong enough. Bella wont be able to do this, will she?"

"I don't know Alice. It's so confusing. I wish It hadn't of happened. I don't know why It happened. Not even the doctors know what happened. The baby just... died." I felt the tears prick at my eyes as I looked away from Alice's pleading gaze.

"Are you going to be with her?" Alice asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes. I want to see my daughter. I want to hold her..." The tears finally fell down my cheeks as I let the pain of what happened take over finally. "I want my daughter to be alive, Alice. I want a family."

All Alice could do was take my hand and squeeze it. She couldn't contain her emotions herself by then.

* * *

_**If this is bad, im so so so sorry!**_

_**it will get better.**_

_**ive missed writing so much!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Aliee xxx :)**_


End file.
